Secrets from the past, Discoveries of the future
by Lady Phoenix AL
Summary: Before the start of the Chunnin exams, the sage of six Paths arrives and shows the future. He even invites a few guests. This story is an AU and a Yaoi don't like it don't read it. Please Review.
1. Introduction and the beginning

I don't own Naruto and never will.

I apologize in advance for my grammar mistakes. English is not my first language.

**A.N:Also, this story is an A.U through it would be mostly cannon until after the Fourth Shinobi War (so even if the story has people of the same names in the future it doesn't mean they are the same people as in Boruto series seeing as I haven't seen it yet) AKA No Boruto universe and there is mention of a Yaoi relationship and male pregnancy so if you don't like either of them don't read it. Nothing too big through seeing as one of the people in this relationship is dead in the future. Most of the personality of the characters and opinion of said characters and others would be based in my own opinion of them and the others in question so they will become a bit OC.**

**As Minato's parents will be based on a theory I read and I like to make sure that Naruto has a family still as Kakashi's life after his father's death is a bit different.**

The Secrets from the past, Discoveries of the future

Chapter 1

Introduction and the beginning

The day was beautiful the sun was shining and everyone was excited because Konoha would hold the Chunnin exams for the first time in a while.

Every citizen of Konoha be civilian or shinobi was extremely happy and excited because for the first time in more than thirty years they had amazing shinobi in their ranks. Every clan heir and unknowingly to them the heir of their beloved Hokage would be participating. The last time something like that happened was when Minato Namikaze himself participated in these same exams years ago that had been an amazing show that was the talk of the village even today after so many years.

While the other Kage were for very different reasons because, after the Fourth Hokage, Konoha had only produced one other extremely amazing shinobi by the name of Itachi Uchiha even if they had produced some great shinobi in between no one they were as great as those two and everyone even Itachi himself had to admit that not even Itachi was as amazing as the Fourth. But the other Kages had to admit at least to themselves that neither were their best shinobi on par with those two so they couldn't brag.

The Kazekage Rasa who had auburn hair, dark eyes and he a very stern look on his face. He wore a simple black jacket and pants with mesh armor underneath while carried a small canister strapped to his hip. He also had two creases around his mouth was a bit happier all three of his children would be fighting today and one of them was a Jinchuriki he had heard rumors that the Jinchuriki of Konoha would be fighting today too but his son was the Kazakage's son what could a worthless orphan do against his son. Even his other kids were not that bad his wife had given him great shinobi not extraordinary like he had hoped for but he still had high hopes for them, hopes which until now they had not achieved. But even though that no matter what other people said he did love his children he really did but he was raised in a way that taught him not to show any emotions and that emotions were a weakness he did not want to breakdown if he lost his children.

A the Raikage he has dark skin with a large muscular build, white hair combed back, a small mustache and goatee. His face has pronounced cheekbones and tear troughs under his eyes, and a prominent crease across his forehead also pointed canines and his top lip also has a darker hue than the bottom, he wore a white haori without a shirt underneath and a gold belt around his waist with a boar's face engraved in the center, black pants with torn ends, Kumo-nin shin guards, and shinobi sandals. He has black Fūma Shuriken tattoos on both shoulders.

Mei the Mizukage was a tall, beautiful slender woman with fair skin, green eyes, and ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her bust, just below her chin. She wore a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that falls just below the knees which seemed to be closed at the front with a zipper and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down the dress only covers up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wore a mesh armor that covers slightly more of her upper body than her dress she also wore a skirt in the same color as her dress and, underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she wore a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left along with high-heeled sandals, shin-guards reaching up over her knees, dark blue nail polish on her fingers and toes, and purple lipstick.

And last but not least Ōnoki the Tsuchikage who was a very short, old man maybe older than even the Hokage with a triangular beard and a mustache that had angular corners, a big red nose, and thick eyebrows. The top of his head was completely bald, although, he had long white hair on the lower-half of his head which is styled in a traditional chonmage haircut, the back of which was tied with a yellow ribbon into a topknot. Ōnoki wore a green and yellow coat with a red collar. Underneath he wore the traditional Iwagakure outfit consistent of a light green version of Iwagakure's flak jacket and mesh armor. He, however, had both the sleeves of his shirt, but kept the single lapel on his right side along with this, he wore sandals.

None of them had shinobi in these exams but they were here to learn about the other teams and villages, what they did not know was that they would be learning even more than they had bargained in for.

Everyone was at the stadium and ready to watch the show when suddenly there was a huge bang and every other person who was not from Konoha except the Kages, their bodyguards and the team that had the Kazekage's children as members disappeared.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS LORD HOKAGE?" yelled the Kazekage who inside was breathing a sigh of relief at the fact that his children were OK.

While every shinobi was getting ready to protect their respective Kage a voice said "I can explain the Hokage has nothing to do with it. But first, we have a few more guest."

The man who spoke was a tall and pale-skinned man, who had deep wrinkles and a strong jawline. He had spiky, shoulder-length, pale brown hair, with a chin-length, braided lock hanging in front of his left ear. He also sported a goatee, which tapered down to his waist he, he had a pair of horn-like protrusions extending from either side of his forehead and pupil-less white eyes. He also had a red Rinnegan-like marking in the center of his old man wore a white, full-length kimono with a pattern of six black magatamas around a high collar, beneath which, he wore a necklace which was also made up of six black magatamas. On the back of his kimono was a larger, black Rinnegan marking with a pattern of nine magatamas arranged in three rows of three beneath it.

Before anyone could do anything, he clicked his fingers and many more people appeared the other villagers of Konoha who had not had the chance to be there before, two out of three Legendary Sannin, a team from Kumogakure if their headbands were any indication and quite a few people who everyone was sure they were dead.

"My name is..." the name started but stopped when he did a counting of the people that he had brought" Oh come on," he sighed and said" it seems we have someone missing It would take a while to find him." he was about to do a search when a person came forward that person appearances made quite a few people gasp.

The man had long, pale blue hair that reached his back, and dark green eyes those eyes were what took everyone's breath away they seemed to read to your very soul and make you spill every secret you had. He wore the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with a forehead protector that stood proudly in his forehead, and the pocket-less flak jacket. The man was also extremely handsome or as many fangirls would consider him drop-dead gorgeous making said fangirls squeak but the man paid them no mind making everyone think he was too used to it to care he just touched the ground with one finger and said: "There are three people in this direction two of them are fighting and one is just standing there." He said pointing in the right direction.

Many of the older shinobi from Konoha gasped again after all the ability to sense people just by touching the ground with one finger was one of the abilities of their beloved Fourth Hokage after they got over their shock, they returned to glaring at the man but the strange being just chuckled and said:" Thank you, Dan,"

Again, he clicked his fingers and three people appeared one guy that looked like a shark and a blond-haired man who were fighting each other there was also a black-haired man whom everyone recognized as Itachi Uchiha who was watching from the sidelines smiling softly and amusement clear in his eyes.

Itachi was a fairly tall man of fair complexion with Uchiha onyx eyes and jet-black hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail and his face was framed with center-parted bangs that extended to his chin, the ponytail and bangs had grown longer over the years but they suited him just fine. Itachi Uchiha was the definition of dark, mysterious and to die for. He wore the standard Akatsuki cloak which he removed the moment he arrived in front of everyone and underneath he wore mesh armor with navy accents under an identical T-shirt with a simple white belt around the waist and dark blue his forehead there was a slashed Konoha forehead protector to symbolize his broken ties with the village and on his right ring-finger was his Akatsuki ring, which was red and bore the kanji for "Vermilion" he also wore purple nail polish on his fingers and toes and a necklace that had three silver rings with red gems inside them.

For a while, everyone just looked at the people fighting and even the oldest Shinobi there were fascinated not with the guy who looked like a shark because while he was good, he was nothing compared to the guy with whom he was fighting the blond-haired shinobi moved with grace, elegance, speed, and accuracy that people had not seen in such a long time, not since the Yondaime Hokage had died that was, the man was, to put it bluntly, amazing.

"Kisame if I were you, I would stop," said Itachi when the Mizukage heard the name she gasped he was a missing-nin from her village.

"Since when do I give up a battle," said Kisame the name was familiar to many shinobi also but it took them longer to put it where they had heard it.

"The moment you decided to start a fight with The Yellow Flash," hearing the name the Akatsuki member stopped in an instant and every citizen of Konoha was basically laying on the ground they were bowing so much. It was a sign of the deepest respect and submission to the man whom everyone respected.

"Well now that everyone who doesn't know me is here, I will start where I left it my name is Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki and I am..." again he was interrupted again this time by the same blond who was fighting before.

"You are the ancestor of shinobi the man who founded ninshū which led to the creation of the ninja world," he said and the god-like figure smiled.

"You are right Minato Namikaze I should have known you would be the one to know my name."

"Seeing that you know my name now let me interduce the people that I brought here they are: Butsuma Senju" A man of tall stature, who possessed black eyes and shoulder-length black hair which was kept back out of his face by a piece of light green cloth tied around his forehead he also had a prominent jawline and wore the red standard armor emblazoned with the Senju symbol at the front and on both sides of the shoulder plates, accompanied with mesh armor underneath his attire. In addition, he wore a sword over his right shoulder " the father of the First and Second Hokage, Kawarama" the young boy had a head of light-colored hair and black eyes, he also had an x-shaped scar on his right cheek his attire consisting of a black colored shirt, and white haori with black trimmings" and Itama" he was younger than the other boy and had ahead of short, two-toned hair, with one side being black and the other half being white with matching eyebrows he bore great resemblance to his siblings with his dark eyes, and he wore a simple pair of pin-striped pants, a dark-colored shirt, and a short haori" his youngest sons and I believe you all know his oldest sons Hashirama" he was a tall man with tanned skin and dark eyes. He had waist-length black hair styled in a center-parted fringe that framed his face he wore a dark red armor worn over a simple black suit with sandals "and Tobirama" he was a fair-skinned man with silver, shaggy hair and dark-colored eyes he also had three red markings on his face, one under each of his eyes and one on his chin, he wore blue armor with a distinctive white fur collar over a simple black suit. Beneath his shoulder armor, he wore two bands on each arm. This clothing was accompanied by sandals and a happuri in place of the more traditional forehead protector. The happuri was engraved with the Konoha's emblem" The beautiful red-haired woman is Mito Uzumaki the wife of the First Hokage" Mito had long, bright-red hair and large, pupil-less eyes she wore an elaborate, high-collared kimono with The Uzushiogakure symbol on the back of the obi which was tied around her waist. Her hair was arranged in buns with hairpins in them and three clips in the front. She also wore a dark shade of red lipstick and had a rhombus marking reminiscent of the Strength of a Hundred Seal on her forehead. She also wore tags with kanji written on them in her hair decals" while the young boy is Nowaki their grandson" the young boy had short light-brown hair, green-grey eyes and distinct blushes on his cheeks he wore a dark teal poncho top and light green pants, he bore a striking resemblance to Naruto through that would change in the future."

Everyone bowed to the other Hokage not as much as they had done to the blond-haired man which surprised the two Hokage not that they minded they were just curious the bowing through did not surprise the other people who had lived during his rule through.

"Excuse me" Itama raised his hand" What is a Hokage?"

"Kage is a title reserved for the leader of one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries' hidden villages. They are collectively known as the Five Kage. A Kage oversees the activities of their village, from sending ninja on missions to making the hard decisions regarding the safety of their people. A village's Kage is generally acknowledged as its most powerful ninja. The Kage is renowned as the top shinobi of the continent."

"And my brother is one of this?" the young boys' eyes were wide in admiration

"The very first," was his answer" And your brother Tobirama is the Second."

Butsuma Senju turned to his son and said" Congratulation you were able to join all the Clans together I am very proud of you," The God of shinobi just nodded not trusting himself to speak" both of you." he said again looking at his second oldest son who was a bit more indifferent he grew up in a war after all but he still loved his father very much.

So, the god-like figure continued to interduce the other" The blue-haired man is Dan Kato" that got Tsunade and Shizune's attention" The black-haired man is Fugaku Uchiha" he looked extremely similar to Itachi Uchiha with shorter hair" the silver-haired man is Sakumo Hatake" the man was an exact copy of his son" and the one with the Byakugan is Hizashi Hyūga" everyone confused him with his older twin brother. Their names got their sons' attention

Itachi Uchiha was moving forward and Sasuke looked ready to fight him but Fugaku was faster than him and avenged his oldest son in a hug" You did good my son I am very proud of you."

That surprised everyone that was the boy who had killed his entire clan including the man in front of them and he was thanking him that part was enough for Sasuke he rushed forward wanting to kill his older brother but was stopped he couldn't move at all.

Shikaku Nara had used his shadow Jutsu on him" You don't know the whole truth Sasuke don't do something stupid."

"He murdered his own entire clan how can you defend him," yelled an angry Sasuke everyone except for the other Clan Heads and a few other people who knew the truth hell even the other Kages and the ones brought back from the dead was curious.

"No that's not true," everyone turned to the Hokage" The Uchiha clan was planning a coup and in the weak condition the village was after the death of the Forth we would have survived it if the Uchiha Clan turned against us so I asked Fugaku what he wanted to do."

"And you chose to kill your entire clan?" asked the Mizukage" And they say that the previous Mizukage was terrible."

"What do you except for the Uchiha Clan, they are not to be trusted," said Butsuma making the blue-eyed man glare at him

"Most of my Clan had Madara's will and I was not going to allow them to destroy the village my brother died saving and beside it was my fault I was so caught up in my mourning for my brother that I had forgotten not to trust them at all." He looked down it had been his fault what would his brother had said when he raised his head Minato was going him an ensuring look and the former Uchiha Head smiled a very small almost invisible smile" Now Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki-Sama please continue."

He continued like he was not interrupted at all" The team from Kumogakure name is Team Samui the blond is their teacher Samui" Samui was a tall, fair-skinned woman with a curvaceous figure who wore a stoic, aloof expression on her face. She had blue eyes and straight, shoulder-length blonde hair cut in an asymmetrical bob style, she a very low-cut outfit which displays her sizeable cleavage, with mesh armor underneath, a short skirt and red hand guards, high boots, and what appears to be a modified Kumogakure flak jacket that covers her stomach only, she also carries a tantō strapped horizontally to her lower back," the girl's name is Karui" was a dark-skinned kunoichi with long spiky red hair and amber eyes she was flat-chested but she still was beautiful and with age she would become even more beautiful. She wore a long, short-sleeved dress with frilly edges complete with the Kumogakure flak jacket, two simple yellow earrings, fishnet stockings, thigh-high boots with white soles and a forehead protector which she uses as a bandanna. She also carried a long sword on her back," while the boy is Omoi" Omoi was a young, dark-skinned shinobi with short, spiky, white hair and dark eyes accentuated with eyelashes curving upwards from the corners. He wore a dark outfit consisting of an overlong shirt with a hood, with red bandage hand guards, Kumogakure shin guards, and a black forehead protector along with a Kumogakure flak jacket. He had a thoughtful expression and was sucking on a lollipop. He also carried a long sword on his back.". A is the current Raikage, C" C was a young man with dark eyes and short, blond hair which he wears parted in the front, he wore the standard attire of the Kumo-nin: a sleeveless, black shirt with a one-strap-over-one-shoulder white flak jacket, black forehead protector, characteristic black, elbow-length arm-guards, and the red and white Kumogakure shin-guards along with a pair of sandals," and Darui" Darui was a fairly tall, dark-skinned man with a slightly bulbous nose, black eyes that usually look bored, and shaggy, white hair which covers his left eye, he wore a high-collared, sleeveless uniform with loose fitting pants, bandages on his wrists and the one-strap-over-one-shoulder flak jacket of a Kumogakure shinobi. Darui also had stylized characters for water and lightning tattooed on his right and left shoulders respectively. He also carried a broad, foldable, cleaver-like sword, strapped to his back " as are his bodyguards while Killer B is his brother and the Jinchuriki of the Eight tails" Killer B had dark skin like everybody from his village and a muscular build, as well as white hair and a goatee. On his right shoulder, he has a tattoo of the kanji for "iron and on his left cheek, he has a tattoo of a bull's horn. His top lip also has a slightly darker hue than his bottom wore oval shaped sunglasses and a white-coloured forehead protector. He also had his village's standard one-strap-over-one-shoulder flak jacket, and a long, red rope belt tied around his waist, the standard Kumo hand and shin guards, shinobi sandals, and a white scarf around his neck."

" Mei is the current Mizukage with Ao" He was a middle-aged man with blue hair which is styled in a moussed-up manner. His left eye was blue and his right eye was covered with an eye-patch, under which few people knew he concealed the Byakugan that he obtained from a Hyūga clan member he defeated. He wore a talisman in each ear with the kanji for a humble form of "to hear" written on them twice on each side he also wore the standard striped, grey suit, with a green haori that had white trimmings that stop halfway down, over them. " and Chōjūrō" the man has short, tufty blue hair, and dark eyes. He had pointed, shark-like teeth (a common trait of the members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, as well as apprentices, share). He wore square, black-rimmed glasses connected to ear protectors, a blue pin-striped shirt and camouflage pattern forehead protector was on the front of his holster" as her bodyguards."

" Rasa is the current Kazekage and Temari is his oldest child and only girl" she looked a few years older than the other members of Konoha 12 and had teal eyes with sandy blonde hair, which is gathered into four consecutive pigtails. The outfit Temari wore consisted of a single light purple-colored, an off-the-shoulders garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. In addition to incorporating fishnet worn over her shoulders and legs, specifically on her right calf and her left thigh, she also wore her black forehead protector around her neck. Shikamaru could not take his eyes from her he was beautiful and fierce and had an air of authority of her" Kankurō is his second child and oldest son" Kankurō too looked older than Konoha 12 and wore a Bunraku puppeteer's costume a black, baggy, full body suit with a red and yellow circle on the front. He also wears a black hood which covered his head completely, and had cat-like ears and his forehead protector on his forehead and a triangular face-paint design" and Gaara his youngest child and son" Gaara who looked about the same age as Konoha 12 had fair skin, green eyes, and short auburn hair which were spiky he lacked distinctive pupils or eyebrows and had tanuki-like black rings around his eyes. The young man wore a black bodysuit with an open neck, t-shirt like sleeves, and almost full-length leggings with this, he wears a white cloth over his right shoulder and the left side of his hips. He has a wide leather band from his left shoulder to his right hip with which he carries his sand gourd and around which he wraps his forehead protector. "

"Last but not least Ōnoki is the current Tsugikage and his bodyguards are Akatsuchi" Akatsuchi was a large and imposing man similar to the Akimichi Clan in Konoha, with dark eyes and black hair that spikes out at the back from underneath his bandanna-styled forehead had large cheeks and a plump nose which gives him an overall look of constant joviality. He wore the red Iwagakure uniform which has both its sleeves, underneath his flak jacket, and accentuates it with a yellow scarf which he wraps around his neck" and Kurotsuchi" like every other woman there she was beautiful she had short, black hair and distinctly pink eyes which are accentuated by her eyelashes running upwards at the corners. She wore the standard attire of the Iwa-nin consisting of a red uniform with her right sleeve missing and a lapel over her right leg, the brown Iwagakure flak jacket, fishnet tights and a skirt over them. She also wore regular shinobi sandals and a pair of from the two men from her village who were looking at the blond-haired man that had appeared later with a mixture of respect, fear, envy, and hate she was looking at him with awe and curiosity" the last one being his granddaughter. I guess that's it.

"I am sorry but you haven't introduced him," said Tobirama Senju pointing to the blond-haired man who was getting his cloak from Itachi Uchiha

"Oh, I forgot you did not know him he is such a well-known man is Minato Namikaze Konoha's Yellow Flash..."

"That doesn't sound like a very intimidating name what are our brothers?" asked Kawarama

"Hashirama 's is the God of Shinobi because of his strength and abilities while Tobirama 's is the Creator because of the number of Justus he has created if you are wondering the name for the Third Hokage Hizuren Sarutobi is The Professor because of fact he knows most of the Justus created he is also the student of the Second Hokage." pointing to an old man with a red and white hat" And as I was saying Minato is also the Fourth Hokage."

"You are the Fourth Hokage aren't you a bit young, "said Hashirama looking at the man he did not look older than twenty and looking at his brother he agreed with him. Seeing the looks directed at him from everyone else he did not want to know what happens for Hizuren to become the Hokage again because despite the young age it was easy to tell that the man was well loved and respected maybe even more than he ever was.

Minato Namikaze was not what most would consider scary he was tall and lithe; his skin was slightly tan naturally and he had the most amazing azure blue eyes that anyone had ever seen which despite the different color could see through everyone souls like the green eyes that Dan had. He also had spiky yellow-blond hair with jaw-length bangs that framing either side of his face. He was extremely handsome even considered drop-dead gorgeous by many girls during his life. His attire consisted of a standard Konoha uniform with two bands on both of his sleeves, a green flak jacket, blue forehead protector, and blue sandals. He also wore a short-sleeved long white hair over his attire, closed in the front by a thin, orange rope. The haori was decorated by red flame-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for "Fourth Hokage" (Yondaime Hokage) written vertically down the back.

"I was twenty-seven when I died twelve years ago" his words made everyone flinch he spoke about his death like it wasn't important at all.

_'So, he is older than I thought' _thought Hashirama_'Not by much through.'_

"What happened?" asked Dan and no one noticed the sad and equally happy look on the eyes of the young Hokage.

He just said one word," Kyuubi." making Mito Uzumaki gasped.

"So Kushina is dead," said the beautiful Uzumaki" What happened to the Kyuubi?"

The young Hokage's eyes fell slightly and they took a golden hue while biting his lip he was also playing with his golden hair Dan frowned what he was doing was the same thing Tsunade did every time she was upset or she felt guilty about something but he put it at the back of his mind as coincidence" Yes, she is dead and I had to seal the Kyuubi in someone else or he would have destroyed The village," as he said that he kneeled to look Naruto in the eye" I am sorry, I put this burden on you I never wanted on anyone."

Naruto shook his head he does not want that sad look on his heroes' face" You said it yourself there was no other choice and besides If I want to be Hokage I have to understand the sacrifice made."

Minato smiled a smile he had to inherit from his father and shared with his son and said:" You would be a great Hokage trust will of Fire burns brightly in you maybe even more than in Lord First." Minato smiled at his son making everyone smile at the scene the people who had not known him or the effect he had in his people were surprised how calm everyone became the moment the young Hokage appeared.

Meanwhile, Gaara was thinking_' So he is a Jinchuriki too but why doesn't anyone hate him,' _similar thoughts were going through every guest who did not know the true importance Minato had in the village and the trust they put on him to make the right choice.

"Well, I believe you all know the Legendary Sannin "pointing to Jiraiya" who was a tall and well-built man with fair skin. He had a wart on the left side of his nose and waist-length, spiky white hair that were tied back into a ponytail, with two shoulder-length bangs framing his face and there were red lines under his attire consisted of a green short shirt kimono and matching pants, under which he wore mesh armor that is visible at his wrists and ankles. He also wore handguards, a black belt, traditional Japanese wooden sandals, and a red haori with two yellow circles on each side he also had a tattoo on his left palm, and he wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for "oil" and Tsunade" a fair-skinned woman with brown eyes and straight blonde hair that parts above her forehead. Her hair had shoulder-length bangs that frame her face and the rest reach her lower-back which she wore her hair in a high ponytail. The Strength of a Hundred was a very beautiful woman surpassing every other woman in the Shinobi word with her beauty despite being in her the fifties." Jiraiya the Toad Sannin and Tsunade the Slag Sannin. "

"Grandmother, Grandfather, Great-uncle Tobirama is good to see you again," the slag Sannin smiled at them she then turned her attention to the little boy there ruffed his hair and said," Is good to see you too baby brother."

She turned to her family, she had never met but had heard so much about" It's a pleasure to meet my name is Tsunade Senju the oldest grandchild and only granddaughter of Hashirama Senju and Mito Uzumaki, I am a Kunoichi of Konoha and a student of the Third Hokage."

"So, you are our..."Itama trailed off

"Your grandniece and your father's great-granddaughter yes."

"It seems like my son was lucky to have such an amazing granddaughter it's a pleasure to me you too Tsunade," he smiled at the young woman in front of him

A second later she turned to Dan looked him in the eye and like she did when she was a young girl, she blushed something she had not done in years not since he had died and kissed him again after many years no one noticed the sad look and smile Minato had or the anger when Dan pulled back." Not that I don't appreciate that greeting but wouldn't your husband be jealous?"

Tsunade had a hurt look when he pulled back and then a confused look passed her face when he said the part about the husband and then anger was the emotion that made her hit him over his head" Do you really think I would cheat on you in that way? I am offended." she crossed her arms scrolling but smiled when he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again.

Everyone who knew Tsunade and knew how much she loved her fiancé laughed but stopped when a girl jumped on their beloved Hokage's arms and he smiled softly" How is my favorite Wolf princess?"  
"Uncle Minato I've missed you very much," said Hana Inuzuka shocking everyone who was not alive during the time the Fourth Hokage had lived after all he allowed every child to jump in his arm and had time for every person who lived in Konoha.

"Hana what are you doing he is the fourth Hokage?" said Kiba looking at the blond Hokage apologetically

"I see you have not changed at all Wolf Princess that's good to know and I have missed you too," he then turned to the oldest son of Fugaku and said," I have missed you too Ita-chan."

The nickname made Kisame laugh but Itachi glared at him and said" You know one word from me and you will have the most feared Shinobi in history after you right Uncle Minato," giving the man a sweet and innocent smile that belonged in a child's face.

"Of course, I would do anything for you Ita-chan you know that," said the fourth Hokage" But I do wonder why we are here?" when he said that everyone turned to the Sage of Six Paths

"I will show you the future of a few people here: Itachi Uchiha, Hana Inuzuka, Temari of the Sand, Karui of the Lighting, Shino Aburame, Chōji Akimichi, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyūga, Shikamaru Nara, TenTen, Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka, Kakashi Hatake, and Tsunade Senju. And Kisame because of the fact that Itachi trusts you, I will allow you to stay but you cannot breathe a word of what you will see right now to the Akatsuki." The Akatsuki member nodded Itachi was his only real friend and the person he trusted the most.

_'I am going to see my daughter's future,' _through the Kazekage the same thought was in the minds of every parent whose child's name was mention

While Temari and Karui were both wondering why they were mentioned.

"Why not us," said Kiba pointing to himself and the other not mentioned

"I don't really care about it I already know my future it's to serve the main branch of the family" his words made his father and Uncle frown

"I believe the flames of youth are brighter in those people," said Lee pumping his fist in the air

"So are we going to start," said Naruto excited

"No one yet we have another guest from the future this time," again he clicked his fingers but this time instead of people just appearing out of thin air a portal was opened and a beautiful woman came out she really was extremely old that much was obvious but did not look older than sixty with black hair going greyer that went to her ankles and Byakugan eyes

"Hagoromo -Sama a pleasure to see you again, how are you?" the woman smiled at the ancestor of shinobi

Pleasure is all mine Hinata I am fine thanks for I must say you are beautiful as always," the woman giggled" Please introduce yourself to the others."

"My name is Hinata Hyūga right now you know me as Hinata " every Hyūga gasped

"LADY HINATA." the shock in their faces was really funny" Why are you here?" asked her father

"I am here to answer a few questions you may have during the watching."

"All right now that even Hinata is here I believe is time to see," an enormous screen appeared behind him" Itachi and Hana it's your turn."


	2. Itachi Uchiha and Hana Inuzuka part 1

Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto. English is not my first language.

Itachi Uchiha and Hana Inuzuka part 1

A bright white orb appeared in front of the two shinobi" Touch the sphere and infuse a bit of your chakra in it" they did as there were told and the screen light up and everyone were watching.

_'Why were those two together?' _asked in their minds Kiba and Sasuke_' Maybe they are together in the future.' _they shook their heads_' No she/he deserves better.'_

"Because you are two people, we will see more than one part from you and not the future but the past. Is that OK?" he said and the others nodded

**The screen showed a forest that definitely was in Konoha and then there was a cry of delight and a female voice speaking" And then he started crying so loud that I think people in Suna heard it. What about your brother what does he do?"**

**The people in the screen were showed more clearly there were a girl and a boy both about five years old the girl was clearly Hana Inuzuka but for the other, they were not so sure.**

"I remember that day," Hana said with sadness in her voice

"Who is the boy with you?" asked Kiba but his sister just pointed to the screen

**The boy had black hair and eyes and was really cute" Well Sasuke doesn't do much just lies in his bed and stares at the ceiling all the time frowning but he is quite through."**

**Little Hana giggled and said" All Uchiha are quite Itachi that is not surprising." and they both laughed a laugh that for people who knew only Itachi Uchiha that is now would have never thought possible.**

**"I guess you are right but I would take my quite brother over your loud one every day through." again they laughed" So how are things going at home?"**

**"Fine mommy is happy now that he left though I still can't believe he was a traitor to the village."**

"Who is he?" they could all hear the hated in her voice

"The man who dared call himself my father, " Hana said with anger in her voice but calmed down when Itachi put a hand in her shoulder and smiled at her it was a small smile but it was there.

**"He is still your father Hana no matter how much you hate him that fact would never change, " Itachi said in a wise voice.**

**"I know that but it's easy for me he was never there always in the bed of some other woman and besides you know I like my godfather more than I like him he is always here for me and he is actually busy with something important."**

**Itachi started looking around and then said:" Shh you know what our godfather says about dads and that he does not like when people offend their own father."**

**"Sh... Damn." she too started looking around" Don't tell him I said that he is going to be so very disappointed in me."**

"Wait the two of you have the same godfather?" asked Ino

"No..." started Hana

"But you just said."

"No, all of us except for Hanabi and Hinata who were born after his death through he was the unofficial godfather to Hinata have the same godfather."

"I thought clans hated each other why would they allow their children to have the same godfather," said the Tsuchikage

"Trust me if you know who he was you would understand," said Itachi

**"Don't worry he would never hate you. You know, that right?" said little Itachi**

**Hana nodded" Yeah, I guess. Now let's continue with the exercise because this part is the part which we had never made it."**

**"Look" Itachi pointed to a tree" The branch is broken."**

**"Right and there is a footprint over there too," the footprint was almost impossible to see but every shinobi could see**

**"Hana," said Itachi getting the girls attention" try to sniff the air I think you can smell something."  
She started sniffing the air and said" You are right I can smell blood it's faint but it's there. How did you know?"**

**"There are a few drops of blood there," making Hana nod**

"What are the two of you doing?" asked Sakura

"Training." answered both of them together

"Huh," the members of Konoha 12 looked shocked so did other in fact" But the two of you are like five."

"Yeah but that training is not that hard most of the mistakes are mistakes that only a Genin would make."

"So, it's an extremely easy exercise."

**"Where do you want to go now left or right?" Itachi asked Hana**

**"Well the smell of blood is stronger in the left and the footprint you found is also in the left," Itachi nodded and said, "All right we will go left but be careful this part is harder than the ones we have already finished."**

**They both nodded at each other and started walking more carefully avoiding places where they thought a trap was seen. Suddenly Itachi yelled" DUCK" and took her with him narrowly avoiding getting hit by many Kunai.**

**When they were done Hana went to see them and made a noise of frustration" Does he trust us so little?"  
"Why what's wrong?" asked Itachi a little worried**

**"The kunai are fake they would hurt us. He doesn't think, we can protect yourself."**

**"You know that he just wants to make sure that we are OK. That's the reason why they are fake."**

**Hana sighted" I know I just hate when people treat us like children. Let's go"**

**Again, they walked avoiding different traps that everyone from the past had to admit were amazing.**

**"So where do you want to go right now?" Itachi asked Hana**

**"That way, "Hana said pointing in her wanted direction witch Itachi followed and both of them stepped into a trap that they could not avoid and ended up in a net.**

**"Sh... Damn so sorry Itachi is all my fault I chose the way, "Hana said biting her lower lip**

Everyone from the past except for a certain few expected Itachi to start blaming her after all almost everyone would do the same thing but they were in for a surprise by what happened next.

**Itachi laughed and said" Hana is not your fault I chose the same way as you, didn't I? We are in this together if one of us chooses something the other chooses the same thing too."**

**"The two of you did good," said a voice that filled everyone with peace and happiness.**

**Suddenly Itachi through a kunai towards the voice which did nothing except made the person laughed.**

"What did he mean you did good you did not do anything?" asked Kiba

"The point of the exercise is for us to trust each other and do not blame the person who makes the decision if the mission goes wrong," answered Itachi

"This exercise has just a few rules: work as a team, trust your teammates, share the responsibility for any mistakes and always have a plan B to save your friends if needed." finished Hana his statement

**"Come on Ita-chan did you really think that would work," finally the person whom that voice belonged was reviled to be the one and only Yondaime Hokage**

**"Well it was worth a try right Uncle Minato." the young Uchiha heir smirked**

**"Yes, it was you did a good job I am very proud of you both of you."**

**Both young children looked excited at the words that the young Hokage said they both had stars in their eyes.**

Everyone except for the said Hokage could tell that those children admired and loved the blue-eyed man a lot. So, when the younger children turned to the Uchiha heir and the Inuzuka heiress he was the only one surprised.

"What?" said Itachi looking at everyone" Everyone has a hero and idol..."

"Besides is there anyone who does not see him as an idol?" said Hana looking at everyone with a questioning glance. When she said that everyone nodded even children who were born after his death. This made the young Hokage blush and really happy.

**Minato took out a three-point kunai that many knew extremely well and cut the net making both of them fall in their feet.**

**"Hey Uncle Minato, how are you?" the black-haired girl said smiling" Shouldn't you be in your office doing paperwork?" she asked again in an innocent voice she knew every other Kage hated that part of the job.**

Every other Kages past and present glared and made a disgusting noise at the mention of the dreaded job for every Kage.

"What is wrong with the paperwork?" asked a little boy who wanted to be a Hokage

"They are the most dreaded thing in the job of a Kage something every Kage hates that part of the job." said the third Hokage and then changed it when he looked at the Fourth Hokage" Well almost everyone."

**"I finish them hours ago and got bored so I thought I would come and see how the two of you are doing," he answered smiling**

While everyone who knows that he always finished his paperwork in a few minutes' laughs while all the other Kages looked at him with a strange look in their eyes.

"How did you do it?" asked the First Hokage the other Kages would not lower themselves to ask that question to the guy who single-handed defeated each of them

The blond Hokage just gave a mysterious smirk and said" You will find out soon enough I told them," making everyone sight and the Third Hokage to mummer under his breath" You told them but you did not tell me after everything I've done for you. Ungrateful brat," but everyone heard and snickered

"Hey to be completely honest I thought you already had figured it out if you had asked, I would have told you." he smiled at the man he saw as a grandfather and the old Hokage could not be mad at him

**"How do you finish your paperwork so soon?" asked Itachi curiosity shining in his eyes**

**"Yeah I thought it was supposed to be the bane of the Hokage's existence?" the dog lover said**

**Minato kneeled to be eye level with the two future clan heads" Can the two of you keep a secret?" they both nodded so fast that it could put the speed the Yellow Flash moved to shame" Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" he said and two copies of himself appeared.**

The two Senju's mouths dropped into the ground in shock making everyone look at them surprised" Big Brother what's wrong?" asked Itama

"That is a forbidden technique I sealed the scroll myself is also a very hard technique to learn and requires extremely big chakra reserves," said Hashirama

"HEY I KNOW THAT TECHNIQUE TOO," yelled Naruto making Minato smile and everyone else jaws drop

"Really that is amazing it's a really hard technique to learn and for you to learn it at such a young age is quite a feat." He was smiling but you could tell that he was hiding something but Naruto did no notice his hero was saying he did a good job he was in cloud nine but Dan did and asked

"How old were you when you learned it?" he asked with a tone a father would question a misbehaving child

Minato mumbled something under his breath that no one heard Dan raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms saying: "Can you repeat that young man I didn't quite catch it?"

"I said I learned when I was six years old," everyone looked at him with wide eyes" What there wasn't much I could do at grandpa Hizuren's office when mom was in a mission."

"Grandpa Hizuren?" asked Tobirama raising an eyebrow and Konohamaru snickered he knew of the fact that the previous Hokage and his grandfather had a grandfather-grandson relationship he had seen the look his grandfather got every time he was mentioned. Though he didn't have feelings of jealousy to the man they had complexity different places in his grandfather's heart.

"Yeah, is the nickname is gave him when I was a child spent most of my time at his office when my mom was busy with something that was one of the reasons I wanted to be a Hokage that and the fact that it was my dad's dream but he died before he could achieve it so I did it for him." the Yellow Flash said with a sad smile as he remembered his father who was his idol even if he had never met him.

"You know you shouldn't live your life pleasing others," Dan said in a 'father voice' Minato just smiled at him and said," Perhaps but I always lived my life like that."

**" This is Kage Bunshin no Jutsu is a technique created by Tobirama Senju a long time ago and is a forbidden technique because the user's chakra is evenly divided between their clones and it could be dangerous if it's used too often by someone who does not have big chakra reserves. These clones are stronger than the normal ones and when they are discontented you remember what they have seen, read and heard."**

"Really? I did not know that part," said Naruto with stars in his eyes

"Yes, it's true but I assume that you have used a lot of clones for a really short amount of time. I usually use the clones to do the paperwork when I became the Hokage so I could read them faster and give them answers. That's why I thought lord Third knew of the trick, after all, he was the Second Hokage's student." when he said that Hizuren Sarutobi hit his forehead with his palm

"I can't believe I hadn't thought that, "he said shaking his head" Of course you would be the one to figure it out Minato," then he glared at him" and do you know how dangerous that could have been your mother would have killed me if that happened."

"Well I am a genius so you did not have to worry and besides mom would not kill the Hokage" he paused for a second continued" Well I don't think she would do that."

**"So, you read the papers with the clones you can remember what you have read?" asked Hana making Minato nod**

**"Can you teach us that technique?" asked Itachi**

**"No," he said making the young heirs' frown" At least not until the two of you become Jōnin I will teach you; how do you say?"**

**They both started jumping up and down" YES, YES, YOU ARE THE BEST UNCLE MINATO."**

**Hana jumped in his arms and the young Hokage started throwing her in the air making her giggle in delight and making Itachi laugh.**

**He lowered her down because he saw something in his godson's eyes so he asked: "What's wrong Ita-chan?"**

**The young heir looked at the man in front of him he knew he could tell him everything and he would never judge so he took a deep breath and said: "Uncle Minato why did you become friends with my dad?"**

**The young Hokage looked shocked and tilted his head with a curious expression in his handsome face" What brought this?" he asked the young heir when he refused to answer the man smiled and ruffled his hair saying" You know you can tell anything right?"**

**The black-haired child nodded and said" Well I heard a few children talking about me ****and my** **Clan and said Uchiha are not friend's material. So, I was wondering why did you and dad become friends I mean you can have any friends you want." he said that so seriously that Minato had to laugh**

**"Yes, perhaps your father is not what most people would consider a great friend," he said**

Fugaku turned to his friend pretended to be upset and said" Good to know what you think of me Minato." the man in question just stuck his tong to his brother in all but blood. Fugaku surprised everyone by laughing.

**"That's not something nice to say," said Hana crossing her arms**

**"Yeah but that what makes us great friends even though we did not start that way." at their curious looks he continued" It took me years to make him see me more of a friend than a rival I blame that part of his personality to his father it was the man who made it impossible for him to trust people easily it took me years to gain his trust. Actually, it took me years to win the trust of every one of my friends."**

**"So why was it worth all the trouble?" asked Itachi extremely curious now" How can you tell when someone is worth being your friends?"**

**"Do you know one of the most important rules when you are a shinobi?" he asked and they both nodded their parents and aunts and uncles had told that many, many times both answered at the same time" Never trust anyone with your back be a friend or enemy."**

**"Yes, you can tell people would become your greatest friends when you trust them enough to give your life for them and you are able to turn your back to them without care."**

**"You know the first one doesn't apply to you…" started Itachi**

**"Yeah, you are ready to die for everyone in this village, "Hana said chocking slightly at the idea of her beloved Uncle dying she knew the village would suffer too so would everyone else in what they considered family.**

**"So, until now only Hana is that kind of friend," the boy said crossing his arms**

**"You know you don't need any of this kind of friends I was just lucky to have many," he told them seriously he did not want them to think that they needed many friends they just needed good ones.**

**They stopped for a minute to think what he told them when suddenly Hana screamed pointing to a bigger than normal toad that was hopping towards them.**

The girls except the girls in Konoha 12 in the past were screaming too while Kiba turned to his sister smirking and said" I did not think you were someone that could be scared so easily." the oldest Clan heiress did the mature thing and stuck her tongue at her brother.

"What is that?" asked Nowaki

Minato smiled at his uncle and said: "It a something toad I think it has a message from Jiraiya I am not sure."

"Aww." said the other children

**"Oh, don't worry Hana it's just a message from Jiraiya. "He said taking the toad in his hand**

**"Lord Minato it's an honor to meet you." the little toad tried to bow to the Hokage that his boss cared so much." I have a message from Lord Jiraiya to you." the blond-haired man nodded allowing the toad to say the message" Lord Jiraiya said that he has met your mother in his trip back and that the two of them will be there at the same time."**

**"Really grandma will come home? I can't wait." Hana was jumping up and down she could not wait to see her 'grandmother' who was not related to her was one of her favorite people in the world and her role model.**

**"Well I should tell your aunts and Hana's mother that they should be ready for them to arrive." he then turned to the small toad in his hand and smiled saying" Thank you little Toad please tell 'Bunta I said Hello."**

**"Of course, Lord Minato." the Toad disappear with a cloud of smoke**

**"I wonder what Grandma will bring us a present?" said Hana**

**Minato laughed and said, "She really spoils both off to think she disliked Fugaku at the very beginning."**

The members of Konoha 12 looked at the two Clan Heir and the Hokage with curious eyes while Tsunade had a small smile in her face remembering the time when the now Clan Head changed her opinion in the Uchiha Clan.

**"Why did Grandma hate Dad?" asked Itachi he couldn't see it the woman loved every one of them like they-they were her children**

**"Yeah she adores Uncle Fugaku well him and Uncle Hizashi I never understood why though," said Hana even Itachi had a curious look on his face.**

**Minato laughed" I did not say she hated him I said she disliked well actually she disliked his last still does. She never liked the Uchiha Clan right now the two of them are her favorites because the two of them are the first ones who have given her what she considers grandsons and your mother does not count Hana she gave her a granddaughter making her special." **

**"Don't blame her for disliking dad at the beginning." said Itachi" I have a strong dislike about most of my Clan too."**

"See he hated his Clan he murdered them because of that," said Danzo while everyone looked at him, they had believed what he said was the truth were they wrong.

"I did not hate them but from the moment I was born they tried to put me against my father and making me the perfect Uchiha heir."

"Why?" asked Hashirama he knew the problems that came with that position after all his former best friend was in the same position many years ago.

The oldest child of Fugaku smirks and said" Because they couldn't control my father the way they wanted to doubt everything they said and did what they wanted instead of what they told Elders of the Clan wanted a Clan Head that they could control not someone like my father who could care less what they said and had them in a very tight leash."

"Yes, and the fact that they tried to murder Uncle Fugaku many times did not help in Itachi's opinion of them." finished Hana

**"Ita-chan what have I told you about it?" said Minato narrowing his eyes slightly**

**"What they tried to murder dad and tried to brainwash me so that I could become the Clan Head they could control don't tell me you like them."**

**"I respect every shinobi in the world and I do like them too it's just that I and your Clan Elders don't see eye to eye never have and never will."**

**"Not that you are trying," said Itachi making the older man smirk**

**"Why?" asked Hana they were the only people from Konoha who did not like the men**

**"They are the only ones who can tell whose blood flows in my veins through I don't know why I look nothing like the man."**

"What's wrong with your dad?" asked Butsuma Senju

Minato flinched a bit but it went unnoticed by anyone except those who knew him well and they knew the secret so it didn't matter" Nothing was wrong with my dad." he said a little angry" He was a great man and shinobi and I'm extremely proud to be his son." Butsuma looked a bit ashamed and everyone who had even head of the men was amazed the man must have been extremely great if he respected so much." And I meant someone else from my mother side of my family."

**"Well despite the bad reputation every member of the Uchiha Clan is really smart so maybe they just did the math."**

**"I never understood that bad reputation I mean Uncle Fugaku is great so are Aunt Mikoto and Itachi too," she said**

**And the young Uchiha heir asked, "Will you tell why the Uchiha are called the Clan of Hate?"**

**"Have you asked your father about it?"**

**The little boy nodded his head" I tried to at least I tried to but every time I tried one of the Elders would come and take other me or dad away and they wouldn't allow us to take for a few days."**

**"Of course, they would do something like that." he said, "But I still think you should ask your father to tell you that."**

Fugaku turned to one of his best friends and said: "I wouldn't mind you telling him about that to him you know."

"You are his father," said Minato like it explained everything

"Yes, but you are better with children through," said Shikaku and then he smirked," and besides if 'Gaku had told Itachi that it would have ended up the same way it did when he gave him the talk."

The Uchiha Head crossed his arms and said: "If you could do better than me than why didn't you?"

"Because I am really glad that my son is like five years away from having to have that talk and I didn't plan on having it any earlier." he then smiled and turned to his brother in all but builds and said," 'Nato?"

"Yes." was the answer he got

"Seeing that you are here right now and I think we can convince Lord Hagoromo to let you stay a bit longer." he said looking at the god-like figure and finished" can you give them the Talk."

The children in question blushed fifty shades of red and Minato asked: "But you are their fathers why don't you want to do that?"

"Because you are better with children than we are." answered all of them at the same time

"All right I will think about it." he said sighing" And don't worry Fugaku I did tell Itachi the answer to that question if you are interested."

**"All right Itachi I will answer your question but it will take a bit of history are you sure you want to hear it." as expected they nodded their heads**

**He closed his eyes remembering his mother telling him and his friends the same story when they were younger and his friends would spend the night at his house.**

The others were remembering the same thing how before they graduated from the Academy and they would spend most of the nights in his house because their parents didn't care what the woman was like a mother to them she was the one to through them birthday parties, heal their wounds they got during their times were some of the best the story was one of their favorites and they would lay in a Minato's extra-large bed that Tsunade had bought because they spend so much time in their house and she could always stop at the cliff hanger, by the time they had graduated they knew the story by heart.


	3. Itachi Uchiha and Hana Inuzuka part 2

Chapter 3

Itachi Uchiha and Hana Inuzuka part 2

**"Well once upon a time long, long time" at their doubtful looks he laughed and said" Alright not so long ago during the time of the First Shinobi War. Before the Villages were created a war was going on between every Clan in the World two children were born two children that would change the history of the world."**

**"So, you and who else?" asked Hana with a mischievous look in her eyes**

**The blue-eyed younger man just chuckled" No they were Hashirama Senju who was born during the Warring States Period, as the eldest of Butsuma Senju's four sons. Hashirama and his brothers grew up on the battlefield waging constant war with the Senju's rivals: the Uchiha. And the other was Madara who too was born during the Warring States Period, and was the eldest of Tajima Uchiha's five sons. Madara and his brothers grew up on the battlefield waging constant war with the Uchiha's rivals: the Senju."**

**"Should had seen that last part coming," said Itachi his complete attention in the older man**

**"I guess anyway during his infrequent downtime, Hashirama met a boy his own age named Madara. The two quickly developed a friendly rivalry, be it skipping stones or urinating in rivers, with Hashirama typically winning their contests. As a precaution, Madara and Hashirama did not divulge their family names, but nevertheless discovered each other's identities: Madara was an Uchiha, Hashirama was a Senju; it was their duty to kill each other, even if they were friends. Hashirama did not approve of the practice of sending children to fight and die, believing it would only increase the bitterness between the Senju and Uchiha, thus causing more deaths."**

**"You know Uncle Minato from what I have heard about the First Hokage you and he have a lot in common."**

**"Really I didn't notice." he continued the story faster to move from what was said," Well, let's continue with the story Skipping stones it wasn't only the activity they did for fun but it was the way the met too."**

"How do you know that story?" asked Hashirama he hadn't told anyone how the two of them met no one should know it.

"My mother told me that story when I was younger," he said but he didn't elaborate

**"Nice way of meeting people," said Itachi he wanted to know of the man that was his ancestor through he knew he was going to have that man, after all, he was taught by his father to be loyal to the village and his friends.**

**"Yeah, I think so too. Much better than the way I and your parents became friends."**

**"How did that happen no one ever told us?" asked Hana**

**"That my Wolf Princess is a story for another time." both of them ****pouted**** at the answer" Well, which story do you want to hear?" when they stayed quite he said, "I thought so."**

"So how did all of you met anyway?" asked Itachi he was always curious about how did people so different from each other became friends through he did know that the simple the answer was the blond-haired Hokage

He did not get his answer because the former Hyūga answered" If my future is the one, I think it will be then that question will be answered." the Uchiha heir crossed his arms and narrowed his arms at the woman.

**"They became friends mostly because the two of them had many of them were the oldest sons of their father, the future Heads of their respective Clans and both of them loved their younger brothers more and Madara, Hashirama was also a shinobi who had lost his brothers on the battlefield that was another similarity Hashirama had lost two Itama and Kawarama while Madara had lost while Hashirama was close to all his brothers and all their deaths affected him the same Madara was closer to one of his brother who for many years was still alive. Together they imagined a world where children like themselves wouldn't need to fight."**

"I understand how he felt," said Fugaku saddens clear in his eyes

Hashirama looked at his former best friend's descendants and said: "You have been mentioning a brother way too happened to him?"

"He died during the Kyuubi attack twelve years ago."

"But I don't remember an Uncle being mention," said Sasuke

"Of course, you don't," said Itachi through it wasn't meant to be Sasuke took it as an offense so Itachi continued" He wasn't dad's biological brother they were really, really good friends he is actually the reason dad did not end up the same as most members of our Clan."

"Who is he?" asked Shikamaru

"Naruto's father why he is the only one who can become friends with Sasuke so easily." answered his father" That the same reason why you and Naruto easily became friends too."

"Is that the reason why you were one of the only parents not to tell me to stay away from Naruto?"

"Yes, that's why the other Clan Heads did the same thing too."

**"Together they imagined a world where children like themselves wouldn't need to fight. Hashirama would talk to his brothers Tobirama and Itama(before he died)about the ongoing war with the Uchiha clan and the utilization of children to fight its adversary at the time many children died not only his brother babies even there weren't rules at the soon for anyone liking Another fight erupts with the Senjus against the Uchihas and Itama has been killed by an Uchiha shinobi. Hashirama arrived too late to save his brother for just to see him my opinion he blamed himself for not being fast enough to save him I also think that the reason Tobirama even invented Hiraishin because of that event. "**

"Was that the reason?" asked Minato seriously curious about the answer

"It's a part of the reason." through he did wonder why a man who wasn't even born at the time know the name of a technique he rarely used and not one of his most well-known.

**"After that happened** **they met each other again and Madara noticed a depressed Hashirama and Madara had the same feeling as well until that time he had not revealed to his friend that he also had brothers who are fallen to the ongoing their depression, they continue their training and their friendship blooms as well even more because of their similarities they were discovered in each other. After their training, Tobirama arrived at Hashirama telling him that their father had something very important to tell him." he stopped to take a breath this is the story of the beginning of the Village he loved and the entire reason his mother didn't like one of his best friends at the very beginning**.** At the Senju clan's, compound, Hashirama's father, Butsuma tells them that he had asked Tobirama to tail Hashirama and the boy, Madara, being acquainted with Hashirama and tells him that the boy hails from the Uchiha clan noting that Madara killed adult ninjas from their clan. Butsuma warns Hashirama that this could lead to treason and in order from being punished, Butsuma asks Hashirama to follow Madara after their training and if Madara becomes suspicious, Butsuma recommends Hashirama to kill Madara."**

When he said that Minato turned to the man and said" That wasn't nice you know?" with a look in his eyes that reminded the older man of his son.

**"But he didn't do that right after all Madara lived into adulthood?" asked Hana**

**"No Hashirama was a loyal friend and good friend so he set this duty aside, unwilling to take his friend's life didn't even go against him until he threatens the Village they had built beside at the time Madara hadn't done anything that could have been considered a real threat everything was what everyone would do during a war what I have done during a war."**

**"So, what happened?" asked Itachi curiously**

**"After the deaths of their brothers, Kawarama and later Itama, Hashirama and his remaining brother, Tobirama, decided a new shinobi system would need to be implemented to end the cycle of child deaths, a system that would require an alliance between the Senju and Uchiha. Madara, however, decided their dreams of a peaceful world were impossible, and therefore ended their friendship so that they could kill each other without like Hashirama, Madara was also a shinobi who had lost brothers on the battlefield as I said before. So even if he didn't believe in them to be able to achieve it, they still imagined a world where children like themselves wouldn't need to fight and where their brothers would be safe from harm. Over the following years, Hashirama and Madara continued to meet in combat. Hashirama could never bring himself to kill someone he still considered a friend, and Madara could never defeat Hashirama's superior abilities. In time, both Madara and Hashirama became leaders of their respective Hashirama's leadership and extraordinary prowess, the Senju began to best the Uchiha Clan until at one-point Hashirama had both Madara and Izuna at his mercy. However, unable to find the resolve to kill his childhood friend, Hashirama tried to convince Madara to unite their two clans to make their childhood dreams a reality. A mortally wounded Izuna convinced Madara otherwise and they retreated, prompting Hashirama to send a cease-fire request. Although some Uchiha found the offer increasingly tempting, Madara was unwilling to accept after Tobirama killed his last remaining brother, Izuna. Wracked with grief, Madara made one final stand against Hashirama and the Senju and was summarily defeated. Tobirama attempted to kill Madara to finally end the fighting, but Hashirama stopped him, knowing that would only renew hostilities between the Senju and Uchiha. At Madara's suggestion, Hashirama offered to kill himself in order to achieve a peaceful resolution. As he was about to end his own life, Madara stopped him, moved by the gesture, and assented to peace."**

**"Well that doesn't make him a good friend," said Hana crossing her arms she couldn't imagine if he had died at the time her favorite Uncle wouldn't even be born**

**"The Senju, the Uchiha, and all their affiliated clans came together to found a village of peace, where children would never need to die in battle. Hashirama and Madara, rekindling their childhood friendship called that village that happened when Madara revealed that the injury inflicted on Izuna was fatal..." he stopped for a second" Have you heard of the Mangekyō Sharingan Itachi?"**

**"I read the name once in a book when I asked dad about it, he said they are cursed eyes and to never ask him or anyone else about them ever again and to never want those eyes. I do wonder why though?"**

**The blue-eyed beauty chuckled and said, "Your dad thinks every Sharingan eye is cursed but yeah he hates the Mangekyō Sharingan the most I think Fugaku is the only Uchiha in history to hate those and he is called Wicked Eye Fugaku for that very eyes. I never thought he needed them through he was an extremely talented Shinobi even without them."**

"Now it isn't true Uncle Minato I hate those eyes too," said Itachi

"I thought so." he answered the young Hokage" Let me guess you hate the Mangekyō Sharingan the most." the Akatsuki member just nodded while Kisame looked at his younger friend he was learning more and more things about the isolated Uchiha.

**"How does someone get the Mangekyō Sharingan Uncle Minato?" asked Hana**

**"** **The manners in which individual gains the Mangekyō Sharingan are almost parallel to how an Uchiha awakens their regular Sharingan for the first time, both need intense emotions to awaken them. While the Sharingan simply requires an intense emotion of any kind to gain the Mangekyō Sharingan requires a person to be traumatized by the death of a loved could be a parent, friend, sibling, lover or child it doesn't matter who it is as long as you love the person enough to feel extremely hard pain by their death making that the reason so few Uchiha are able to achieve if they don't allow themselves to feel anything especially love."**

In the present the two oldest members of the Uchiha Clan had their Mangekyō Sharingan activated remembering how they won was remembering that morning twelve years ago when his wife told him that his younger brother had sacrificed his life for the village he loved and that he wasn't able to save him.

Itachi was remembering that night seven years ago when he had to kill his parents and those innocent children but it was something that had to be done.

Hashirama asked the question he had been thinking for a while now since he had seen those eyes in two of the most feared Uchiha Shinobi in history both of them compared in power to the blond-haired Hokage" How did the two of you get those eyes?" they were the eyes that destroyed his old friend

"I got mine twelve years ago when my younger brother died through, I had my Sharingan since the Third Shinobi War when my other brother was almost killed."

"I got mine the night the Clan was destroyed." he didn't elaborate as to when he had gotten his Sharingan eyes and no one asked

**"Let's continue with the story all right." the two nodded" At the last moments of his life, the dying Izuna had given Madara his eyes so his brother could obtain the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. A more advanced version of the Mangekyō Sharingan which are only obtained if someone gets his Mangekyō Sharingan from someone that he could protect their clan from its growing number of enemies and the last one wasn't true Hashirama wouldn't allow it. Because of the blindness caused by overuse of a Mangekyō Sharingan, many people came to believe that Madara took Izuna's eyes by force to regain his again isn't true those eyes are stronger if given willingly and Madara would do many terrible things in the future but he loved his brothers a lot and wouldn't ever hurt them."**

**"I guess you are right he may become a terrible friend but that doesn't mean he wasn't a good brother."**

**"The other countries would soon follow Konohagakure's example and build their own hidden villages. Although Hashirama created much of the village's infrastructure with his Wood Release abilities, it was his wish that Madara becomes Hokage, the village's leader, and protector."**

**Itachi chuckled and said, "Dad always said Uchiha are not good at being Hokage but they are great at helping them."**

"And I still agree," said Fugaku

"I know dad," answered Itachi

WHiel they were talking Sasuke was looking at the two of them he liked this side of his brother and father that he had never seen before he wanted to know what had happened to do that.

**"But at Tobirama's insistence, the Hokage position was opened up to a vote by Konoha's villagers and it was Hashirama that they elected into actually the only Hokage who was elected by the Villagers."**

**"I don't think they are complaining about the other choices." started Itachi**

**"Yeah especially about you." finished Hana**

The villagers nodded their heads they liked their Hokage especially the youngest Hokage. Said young man was blushing to the roots of his hair rivaling the color of his wife's hair.

**"I think they could find a better Hokage." the two black haired children shook their head**

The ones that had been dead or were from other Villages looked shocked while the ones who knew him shook their heads, they should have known he would say that he always thought they could find someone better them him for their village.

"**Hashirama wanted Madara to become his adviser so that he could improve his standing among the villagers and someday succeed him as Second Hokage."**

**"Wait isn't dad is your Adviser?" asked Itachi**

**"No, your Dad is my right-hand man Shikaku is my adviser because he is smarter."**

Shikaku smirked at the Uchiha and said Uchiha crossed his arms and glared at the Nara Clan Head while Minato chuckled quietly they always did that.

**"Through Madara felt that position would inevitably go to Tobirama, which would in turn end badly for the Uchiha. With his position in Konoha rapidly diminishing, Madara decided the village was a failed experiment and abandoned it, intent on someday returning to face Hashirama in battle yet again. True to his promise, Madara eventually attacked Konohagakure on multiple occasions. After countless fights and with the Nine-Tails under his control, Madara challenged Hashirama to one final contest. The Nine-Tails' power, as well as Hashirama's efforts to capture and contain it, devastated the landscape, carving out what would later be called the Valley of the End. Hashirama spent the duration of their battle trying to reason with Madara, but Madara continued fighting until he was too tired to keep even his Sharingan active. This enabled Hashirama to distract him with a wood clone while the real Hashirama stabbed him in the back. Madara collapsed and, before dying, noted how much Hashirama had changed from when they were children. In the aftermath of the battle, Tobirama hid away Madara's body and Hashirama's wife, Mito Uzumaki the best sealer in history, sealed the Nine-Tails within herself in order to contain its great power to Konoha's benefit. For a time, things were peaceful: Hashirama helped train one of Tobirama's students, Hiruzen Sarutobi; he got to spoil his first grandchild, Tsunade; he locked away the Scroll of Seals, the kinjutsu it contained no longer necessary in the world he'd made. But the peace Hashirama had worked so hard for was starting to unravel; at some point Takigakuresent Kakuzuto assassinates him. Although he defeated Kakuzu, other wars began to break out, and it was during the First Shinobi World War that Hashirama, eager to form a lasting peace with the other villages, convened a Kage Summit that he could share the tailed beastsKonoha had acquired with them, thus balancing power amongst them. But cooperation would not be so simple as Hashirama intended it to be, first by Tobirama's demand that the other villages pay for the tailed beasts they received, then by the First Kazekage's counter-request of money and territory in lieu of a tailed beast. As unrest began to grow, Hashirama shared his fear that any agreement they made would only be temporary, but also that future generation could forge a lasting unity. Ultimately, Hashirama's wish for peace would not come to fruition during his lifetime and he died while Konohagakure began to flourish. Before his death, he passed the title of Hokage to Tobirama and instructed him not to mistreat the Uchiha. That didn't happen but I don't blame him I don't trust most of the Uchiha Clan members too."**


	4. Itachi Uchiha and Hana Inuzuka part 3

Chapter 4

Itachi Uchiha and Hana Inuzuka part 3

**"Now seeing as I have told a really long story for just explaining one concept, I think it's better than explaining what do you say?" he asked already knowing the answer as expected both of them nodded.**

**"But the story was really great Uncle Minato and beside it taught us to be better friends so it doesn't matter," said Hana**

**"The Curse of Hatred as it's called by the Uchiha Clan and others who know the history well was an ideal common to members of the Uchiha Clan. Uchiha is people greatly devoted to love and friendship, yet they tend to conceal their more affectionate traits. When the object of their affection is lost, an Uchiha's love can instantaneously turn into hatred, leaving them more inclined to do anything and everything in their power to achieve their goals and show their own superiority, regardless of the consequences and repercussions of their actions. The despair of these experiences causes a manifestation of unique chakra within an Uchiha's brain, impacting the optic nerves and creating the Sharingan. The Sharingan's advanced form also requires extremely painful experiences, which cause the user to delve into the darkness that utterly consumes them. The Uchiha's Curse of Hatred can be considered a counterpart to the Senju's Will of Fire. Whereas the Will of Fire encourages a selfless approach to life, sacrificing oneself for the betterment of the many, specifically one's village, the Curse of Hatred typically sees Uchiha displaying self-interested tendencies, sacrificing the many for the betterment of the few, specifically the clan or an Uchiha's close intimates. There have been cases where the Curse of Hatred can be channel into something positive, although it may manifest in an extreme manner. Madara for example, after founding Konoha acted what he believed benefitted the village, but took a more ruthless approach in contrast to Hashirama's more compassionate approach. Individual Uchiha can also be released from the Curse of Hatred by those who are close to them, though this is incredibly difficult as the Uchiha becomes largely unreasonable and unflinching in their singular desire. After several years of failed negotiations, Hashirama Senju was able to draw his best friend, Madara Uchiha, away from the Curse of Hatred and channel his energies into their newly-formed Konoha. This was only a temporary success as Madara eventually returned to his former ways." the younger man finished his story**

**"What concept do you live to Uncle Minato?" asked Hana through she the answer**

**"The Will of Fire is the concept I have always lived to."**

Itachi turned to the Blond Hokage and said" You know you were right actually the events leading up to the Uchiha Clan Downfall can be considered the ultimate display of the clash between these two ideas: the Uchiha, feeling mistreated by the Senju-influenced government of Konohagakure planned to perform a coup d'état to take control of Konoha, paying no mind to the fact that this in the short term would start another ninja world war and would likely see the complete eradication of the Uchiha." Minato nodded while many other people were shocked at the intelligence of someone so young, they just didn't know the fact that there were other people just as smart.

**There was a polite cough from behind them stopping what they were doing to turn and see who he was there Genma Shiranui who was a member of the group that served as elite bodyguards for the Fourth Hokage who was smiling fondly at the scene in front of him, he loved working for the younger man he was a great person and Hokage always ready to help.**

**"I am sorry to interrupt you, Lord Hokage..." the blond-haired blue-eyed Hokage glared at the man in front of him his beautifully bright blue eyes turned into an icy blue.**

**"Genma what have I told you about the title?" the glare that could send entire armies running did not affect his bodyguard, after all, it did not have any real power to it right now.**

**So, he just smiled and said" Ah yes please forgive me, "**

**"How do you say my wolf princess should we forgive him?" he asked Hana with a serious tone**

**"I think we should I like him," she answered with an equally serious tone**

**"All right you are forgiven because she likes you," he said breaking into a smile**

**"Well thank you Lady Hana for intervening in my behalf. I am sorry to interrupt you Minato-sama" he said this time ignoring his glare" but you are late for your daily meeting with the villagers Shikaku-Sama and Fugaku-Sama are waiting for you..." he did not get to finish his sentence because of the fact Minato interrupted him**

"Daily meeting with the villagers?" asked Hashirama

"Yeah, I made visits every day in the village to speak with the villagers." This surprised every Kage they did not have time to do that.

**"Sh.." he started but stopped himself and changed it because of the presence of the children" Damn I totally forgot. "and then he turned to the children and said," I am sorry but I have to go see you again after I am done." they nodded and Minato told Genma" Genma can you take them to get something to eat for me?"**

**"Of course, Minato-Sama just go." in a flash of light the young Hokage disappeared**

"How did you do that?" asked Kawarama Senju

"That one of my favorite techniques called the Flying Thunder God created by the Second Hokage too. It is actually why people call me the Yellow Flash I move fast enough that the only the thing they see is my blond hair. It's like this" he made a few hand seals and in the same flesh of light appeared after Tsunade. The younger generation who had never seen him do that had star in their eyes which were as wide as dinner plates.

"You have improved the technique," Tobirama said with as much emotion as the stoic Senju would allow himself to express thinking' _So_ _that's how he knows my technique.' _he was impressed

_"Until now we have seen him do amazing feats just how strong is this Minato Namikaze." _was what quite a few people were thinking especially Hashirama, Mito, and Dan.

**"So, do you want Dango and Ramen for lunch right?" asked the older man**

**"No," the young heirs said at the same time**

"Hana does not like ramen," said Kiba

"Neither does Itachi," said Sasuke

No one corrected the two Genin they would learn sooner than they would think.

**"Really the two of you are rejecting Dango and ramen. I think you are the only ones who like ramen just as much as Minato."**

**"No, we meant that we can't eat Dango before ramen. Dango is a desert. You don't eat something sweet before you eat something salty." Hana said in a scolding voice**

**"Right silly me. How could I say that?" he said laughing**

**"Hey, Genma how come you were not afraid of Uncle Minato glare?"  
"Yeah I know that most people would be afraid of his glare but the one he gave me right now did not have any fire at all."**

_'Could it be true?' _those who did not know The Fourth Hokage was thinking

**The two young children snorted" We have heard that he scared entire armies with his glare. Is it true?"**

**"Yes, it is true but don't let him hear that," he answered after looking around at first to see if he was within hearing-range**

**"Dad says that if you ask him about a technique and he tells you he has not perfected it yet it means he knows it perfectly," said Itachi in serious tone well as serious as a child even an Uchiha can do.**

"That's not true," said the blond Hokage but everyone who knows him well enough gave him a look that said that it was true.

**"Yes, it's true but that's one of the things that make him such a well-loved person many people would develop a big head if they ever achieved what he has achieved and but he is humble about it says he still has the opportunity to achieve even when people are gifted like he is it can corrupt them if they don't find an outlet for them can also make them isolated and have to be careful Itachi something like that can happen to you too."**

**"I won't allow it even if many calls me a freak," he said really seriously**

**"You know many called Minato a freak too."**

**"Really why?"**

**"Because he had no bloodline, too much trust in everyone, too much love for everyone and no fear in death well his death. It wasn't natural according to some people and he has proved them all wrong well about the last one at least he still isn't afraid of his own death and he still loves everyone in this village and trusts everyone in different ways."**

**"Uncle Minato has told us a good shinobi is the one who is always pushing past his earlier limits but still knows his momentary limits," said Itachi making Hana nod**

**"The two of you are going to become amazing shinobi's just wait and see." the children in question smiled**

"And I was right the two of you are amazing shinobi's," said the present day Genma" Right Minato-Sama?"

"Stop calling me that Minato is all right and yes you are right they are amazing shinobi." the smile in his face was possibly blinding

**LATER THAT DAY**

"Oh no," said both Itachi and Hana at the same time making everyone curious as to what was going on.

**The view everyone was looking at was of the Uchiha compound everyone was running around with fear written all over their faces.**

That made everyone even more curious Uchiha's never showed emotions those who understood what day it was paled so much that they looked like a piece of paper.

**"THE KYUUBI IS ATTACKING," an Uchiha was yelling**

That yell made everyone realized what day that was and why the Sannin, the Clan heads, the Hokage and quite a few other people had paled before.

"I-it's October 10th is there right?" asked Ino looking at her father.

"Yes, it is," everyone who knew what it meant had their heads bowed in sadness.

**"Fugaku Uchiha where are you going?" question Mikoto Uchiha**

**"Where do you think I am going dear I am going to fight the Kyuubi before he kills more people and I are going to stop my brother from dying today. Have you seen my weapons?"**

**"No have you tried the weaponry?"**

**_'I need to stop him for even a few minutes only a few minutes and I will be done with my part of the promise' _****thought Mikoto**

"We can hear their thoughts?" asked Inoichi

"Yes, you can," answered the God-like figure

**Fugaku was about to leave the house when he fell in the ground" I'm sorry I am late I had to knock out the ones who did not have spouses to hold them off first."**

**The fourth Hokage appeared with three clones by his side each with their arms full" I have to bring them here I send the others to Hiromi but there are only so many children she can take care by herself. You don't mind do you, Miko?"**

**"No of course not" when she said that one of his clones lowered in the ground Hana who was holding Kiba into her arms while the other two lowered Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuhi and Maito Gai none of whom looked really happy to be there.**

**"Minato-sensei why are you locking us there we have to go and fight to protect our the village," said the young Sarutobi**

**"No, you are going to stay here and be safe. Too bad, I can't force Kakashi to stay here too but he is an ANBU captain and I can't stop him from fighting."**

**"But why Minato-sensei we have to protect you as the Hokage, not the other way around," said Kurenai**

**"YEAH." yelled Gai**

**"Remember what I told you about the King," they nodded" well now it's time to put that to work."**

**He then turned to Hana who had tears in her eyes" What's wrong my beautiful wolf princess?"**

**"You are not coming, back are you?" she asked in a small voice**

**"I can only promise to try and come back but if I don't, I want you to promise me something all right," getting a nod he continued" Protect your brother and mother for me ok." when he finished, he kissed her forehead**

**"Ita-chan..." he started but was interrupted by the Uchiha heir**

**"Uncle Minato just promise me that you will try to come back alright." and for the first time, Itachi Uchiha cried he would only cry one more time when he would be forced to kill his parents.**

**"Of course but I want you to promise something extra except for the one Hana promised me Ok," again getting a nod he continued" Do you see this baby?" he asked showing the little boy that he had in his arms" His name is Naruto he is going to have a very hard job to do and I want you to protect him when you grow up Ok?"**

"That's me?" asked Naruto smiling

"Yes, again I am sorry I never wanted that to ever happen to you," said Minato with a sad smile in his face and hunted look in his eyes

But Naruto waved the fact that this was the day his life changed he was jumping up and down yelling" THE YONDAIME HOKAGE IS HOLDING ME."

His friends laughed and Itachi said with a smirk" You know is not something that special he has held every child that was born until the day he died."

Every child who admired the Fourth Hokage so every child that was from Konoha looked at their parents waiting for an answer when they nodded those who were born at the time were jumping up and down while those who were born after were frowning.

Minato saw this and kneeled eye level with a group of those children and asked:" What is wrong?"

"We are upset because our older siblings or friends got the chance to be held by you, we haven't had that chance." said a little boy whose mother was about to scold him their beloved Hokage was nice enough to hold their children once when he was alive but they shouldn't guilt trip him into doing it again.

"Well if your parent allows you, I wouldn't mind doing it again," he told the upset children smiling said children turn their best puppy dog eyes to the parents. Those parents just sighted and nodded while their children were giggling in delight the parents were smiling remembering why this Hokage was the best because he was an amazing person.

**"I promise Uncle Minato," the young Hokage smiled but his eyes were sad and the oldest there understood he would never see his son or godchildren grow up like he wanted to but he still smiled for the youngest there and poked Itachi's the forehead in the exact same way the oldest of the Uchiha brothers would do to the youngest no to long after.**

**"You are a good boy Itachi remember that your heart and soul are pure and whatever you do as long as it has good intention will never damage that and don't listen to your clan elders ok." In a flash of light, he disappeared and that was the last time any of them saw him alive.**

"The three of you do not look happy to be there," said Sakura

"Of course, we were not happy we were shinobi and we should be out there fighting not to stay locked up in the house."

"You may be the Hokage but you shouldn't be allowed to stop them from fighting right?" asked Dan curious

"No as the Hokage I don't have that right but as their teacher, I do" answered Minato with a smile

"You're their Jōnin sensei?" asked Kiba

"No just their teacher a Jōnin sensei does not have that right a teacher does. I was Kakashi's Jōnin sensei through."

"That thing with poking of the forehead was something you did to me," said Sasuke his brother

"Yes, it was something Uncle Minato did to me when I was young and I kind of adopted with you when I grew up," said Itachi his voice still sad that day changed everything it almost destroyed the village and destroyed his father and the other Clan Heads.

**After Minato disappeared the three teenagers that were brought here against their will tried to sneak out so they could go and fight but as expected they were caught" Where do the three of you think you are going?"**

**"Nowhere," they said trying to look innocent which did not work on the Uchiha Matriarch.**

**"Ok if you don't have anything to do go and take Itachi and Hana to his room while I take Kiba to Sasuke's room," they nodded realizing they couldn't do anything else**

**"Big brother Asuma do you think that Uncle Minato will be back?" asked Hana timidly**

**"You heard his promise Hana he promised he would try has he ever given you such a vague promise." the little girl shook her head" Me neither that means he knows he will not be back alive."**

**They entered the young Uchiha heir room moving like they had been there before many times. The room was quite big with most of the things that he possessed at the time were things that you would find in the room of an older child not a five years old but there were some toys, a shogi board, and a few children books but what caught everyone's attention were the photos that included everyone that right now were Clan heads whom everyone thought they hated each other because of the fact they could never stay in the same room without fighting for more than five minutes.**

"Have you been in his room before Kurenai-sensei?" asked Hinata

"Well, we have babysat Itachi and Hana many times before."

The two in question glared at the Genjutsu mistress" We were not children." they said at the same time

"Sorry," said Kurenai but everyone could tell she wasn't sorry at all by the smile in her face

**"Big brother Asuma what was that about the King he said?" asked Itachi**

**Asuma moved forward to were the Shogi board was located and looked at it" The King is a The philosophy he had. Like in Shogi were the King is the most important part if you were to ask most people who the King is they will say that the Kage is the King and every shinobi is a soldier. He said that the Hokage is the lowest soldier the one that has to sacrifice his life for the king."**

**"And the King?" asked Itachi**

**"He said the king is the next generation the one everyone has to protect with any cost. " finished Asuma**


	5. Itachi Uchiha and Hana Inuzuka part 4

Chapter 5

Itachi Uchiha and Hana Inuzuka part 4

"That is a very valuable lesson," said the future Hinata" A lesson you will teach Shikamaru in a few years Asuma-sensei."

"Really does he listen to it?" team 10 leaders asked

"Yes, he does," she answered and they turned their attention to the screen

**A FEW YEARS LATER**

**This time instead of seeing the Uchiha compound they saw the Inuzuka compound inside of a room where an older version of Hana Inuzuka sleeping in her bed when suddenly her balcony door opened and a masked ANBU entered.**

"That person is Weasel," said Naruto

"Who?" asked every other member of the Konoha 12 and a few others

"Weasel was one of the ANBUs I sent to protect Naruto when he was younger, he had to leave for a mission a few years ago," said Hizuren Sarutobi

"Yeah I still remember the day he left he came to tell me goodbye and told me that someone else would be taking his place, someone he trusted," said Naruto

"Lord Hokage why does a young child needs the protection of an ANBU guard," asked the Mizukage and all the other Kages ever curious yes Gaara and Killer B had ANBU guards but they weren't only the Jinchuriki they were also the son and the brother of a Kage.

"Because no one of us was allowed to adopt him so we could protect him within our clans so Lord Hokage was forced to put an ANBU squad to protect him," said Inoichi

"You wanted to adopt me?" Naruto's face at that exact moment the look on his face was one of pure shock he had thought that no one wanted.

Inoichi kneeled so he could be eye-level with the boy that was his best friend's son" Of course we wanted to but we couldn't move because of the civilian council forbite it and we couldn't do it without reviling your father's name that was something we couldn't do."

"Why couldn't you reveal his father's name?" asked Ino her father but it was Shikaku who answered" Because no one of them," he pointed to the other four Kages" would not hesitate to kill him if they discovered that little fact." he finished glaring at the other Kages if it wasn't for that the son of his brother in all but blood would be living with them and be a happy little boy with a family

"We would not kill a little boy because who his father was?" said the Tsuchikage but every Clan head crossed their arms not believing him one bit

"Was my father a bad person?" asked Naruto a bit sad

"No, he was a great Shinobi but he made enemies during his life."

Minato ever the peacekeeper asked the Future Hinata" Do you think they would do it?"

Everyone was curious about as to what the answer would be" To be honest I don't think the Mizukage, Tsugikage, and Raikage would not kill him as for the Kazekage I don't know but he is the person who was willing to kill his own son because he couldn't control the One tail beast. Which is not his fault the seal was not as great as that that you made for Naruto."

"Sorry who is the Jinchuriki of the one tail?" asked Minato

"I am," said Gaara with an emotionless tone

Minato moved forwarded and like it did every time it sensed danger the sand started forming to protect the boy but this time it transformed in the shape of a woman who spoke in an angelic voice

"Stop right there I am not allowing you to hurt my son," she told the young Hokage

"I would never hurt a little boy. I want to have a look at his seal and to see if I can help him he looks like he hasn't slept in a long time and a defective seal can cause problems for him later on."

The woman did not look convinced she touched the man's forehead and his eyes turned red a minute later she was crying" I am sorry you had to lose your sons. I now understand that you would not hurt him like you not allow anyone to hurt your own sons."

"You can stay and watch if it makes you feel any better," he said smiling

Everyone else was shocked the Suna shinobi because no one had been able to communicate with her and convince that they could be trusted with her son, the shinobi from Konoha because she had said that their beloved Hokage had sons while the other shinobi were shocked that someone would go so close to a Jinchuriki.

"Can I see the seal please?" he asked the young boy and then his siblings when they stepped forward to protect him

"How do we know that you will make it better and not worse?" Temari asked glaring at the Blond Hokage

"Naruto would you mind coming here?" the Jinchuriki of the nine tails moved forward" Can you show them the seal in your stomach?"

"Of course, Lord Hokage," the young blond said and no one noticed the older one flinch

The seal was a masterpiece and even Mito who during her life was known as the Seal Mistress was impressed" I won't be able to do a seal that good because it requires the sacrifice of the person doing it but I can make something almost that good."

" What makes that seal that good?" asked Temari

"Well I made it that way so that the tailed beast cannot be taken from his hot by anyone only in two cases: A descendant of mine removes the seal or someone with powers similar to the Sage of Six Paths."

He started working with the seal all the while taking to Gaara's mother" Don't worry your son is going to be fine."

"It's a mother's job to worry. I believe your mother is the same way?"

"You are not wrong I became the Hokage and she still acted around me like I was a five years old child," he said the young woman laughed" You know you remind me a lot of her. Brave, strong and strong-willed."

"Really she sounds like a great woman," said the woman

"She is. She raised me all alone when she was basically a child herself. "the stopped speaking and smiled" I am done now it should be fine."

"Thank you, Lord Hokage," said Karura

"Please call me Minato," he said smiling and moved to where he was before

"Karura do you want to see your children's future," asked the Sage of the Six Paths

"Yes, I would love it," she said smiling making the god-like figure smile

**The young Inuzuka heiresses woke up rubbing her eyes and look at the person who was standing in her balcony" Hey Itachi, Did the mission ended?"**

**The weasel mask was removed and they saw the young man that was Itachi Uchiha he had changed over the years he was taller, his skin was still pale and he was extremely handsome what had changed the most were his eyes they had lost the spark they had in his childhood and were now older.**

**He smiled sadly at his best friend and said:" Yes the Uchiha Clan besides me and Sasuke are dead."**

**She got up and went to her friend and hugged him" You know you did not have to do it someone else could have killed them."**

**But he just shook his head and said" NO I am the heir well now the Head to the Uchiha Clan and it is my duty to do it." he stopped to take a breath" Will you do me a favor?"**

**While he was talking Hana was undressing and changing her clothes from her sleeping ones to the ones an ANBU wore" Can you not undress in front of me?"**

**"You have seen me in fewer clothes Itachi is not something new. Now stop acting like a blushing virgin we both know you are far from it," she said with a teasing tone**

Minato turned to Itachi with a disapproving glance and said:" I sure hope the person she is talking about is not Hana herself I would be very disappointed in you."

Itachi raised his hands and said" I promise you Uncle Minato that's not true"

"Ok I believe you," he said

"And besides Minato, you know that Itachi does not like girls" Said Fugaku calmly like he hadn't just said something that most fathers would have a problem with. For most shinobi it was easier to accept because of their chakra male Shinobi could get pregnant just as well as a female one but some of the strictest clans still had a problem with it.

"Y-you knew that?" asked Itachi a little afraid at the answer

"Of course, I knew that I am your father and I have two pair of eyes and a working brain," looking at his oldest and seeing the look in his face he continued" And I don't mind if that's who you're interested in as long as you are happy. It's the same for you Sasuke Ok." the younger Uchiha nodded he was shocked this was not the father he knew the cold one that never cared about his children's lives and pushed his oldest son too much.

Itachi smiled the fact that his father approved meant a lot to him Hana hit him and said:" Didn't I told you that Uncle Fugaku wouldn't mind and that you were being stupid."

"Yes, I remember Uncle Minato always said that different from every other member from the Uchiha Clan dad not only had a brain but he knew how to use it."

Fugaku glared at his brother in all but blood and said" Good to know you have such trust in me Minato." making all of his friends laugh and Hizuren, Shizune and Tsunade smile they had missed this side of them.

**Suddenly the door opened and Tsume Inuzuka entered the room with a kunai in her hand but the moment she saw who was there lowered the kunai and smiled" Ah Itachi it's just you, I thought it was someone else. Did the mission end?"**

**Itachi looked sad and said," Yes Aunt Tsume it is done the Uchiha Clan is dead."**

**"What are you going to do now?" asked the Head of the Inuzuka Clan**

**"I have heard about a group called the Akatsuki that aims to capture the ****Jinchuriki and I think I will join them." he was stopped by Hana who hit him**

**"You are joining a group a people who want to capture ****Jinchuriki did you forget that you promised Uncle Minato to protect Naruto with your life."**

**"I will not join them to capture ****Jinchuriki but I will join them to know their plans and protect him better. I would never hurt him or the Village you know that."**

**Tsume walked forward and touched his cheek" You are a brave boy Itachi and one day Konoha will know what you did for them. I know it."**

**"I am not looking to be a hero Aunt," Itachi said smiling" But thank you."**

**He was ready to leave when she stopped him and said" Wait, a second Itachi. Here" she said taking out a few scrolls for him" This one has food to last you a while," she said giving him one" This one has clothes" giving him another one" This one has medicine while the last one has money."**

**"You have been planning this for how long?" asked Itachi smirking**

**"For as long as you have been having the mission to kill your clan," said Tsume" Those things are from everyone and don't forget if you ever need anything just come to any one of us and we will help you any way we can."**

**"I Know that thanks. But I need to leave now before ANBU start looking for me. There are only so many fake tracks Kakashi could put before they find the real ones."**

**"I thought Raidō, Genma, and Iwashi were supposed to help him with that."**

Everyone who had been in the search party for Itachi at the time turned to the shinobi in question and glared at them" WE FOLLOWED FAKE TRAILS FOR DAYS." they all yelled

"It was supposed to look legit if Itachi had any chance of joining the Akatsuki," explained Kakashi not guilty at all.

**"Yes, they were but I thought it would be better for them to go and protect Naruto with me going out of the Village and Kakashi helping me he will be unprotected," Itachi said  
"Ok I will replace them and protect Naruto while they help you," she said taking her ANBU mask which was that of a wolf.**

"Wait both you and Sasuke's brother were my ANBUs," said Naruto

"No not only the two of us there was also Kakashi, Raidō, Genma, and Iwashi. The six of us were the ANBUs assigned to you," said Hana

"But why if the Hokage really wanted to protect Naruto why didn't he assigned more ANBU to protect him," said Sakura slightly worried and the others nodded

"Because they were the best and most importantly, they were loyal..." answered the Hokage

"WHAT DOES THE LOYALTY TO THE VILLAGE HAS TO DO WITH NARUTO'S SAFETY," yelled Ino

"Ino dear you got all that wrong. They were not loyal to the village they were loyal to Naruto's father that is the main reason they were chosen they would put Naruto's safety above all else." said her father that calmed her and the others down.

**"Ok Hana I will leave that to you," Itachi said getting ready to leave**

**"Wait, Itachi," said Hana" Take this," she said giving the Itachi another headband" and change your headband with this."**

**"Why?" asked Itachi**

**"Because your headband is important for you so if you are asked to ruin the one you are wearing you won't be ruing the ones that are important for you," said Hana**

**"How owned that one?" asked Itachi raising his eyebrow**

**"No one the Hokage gave to me and asked me to give to you."**

**"Ok" removing his own headband and taking the other one" Can you make sure this one is safe?"**

**"Of course, when you return in the Village after your mission ends, I will give it back to you," said Hana taking the headband and hugging the young man in front of her" Be safe Itachi. And don't worry I will protect your brother and Naruto for you."**

**After that was done Itachi Uchiha left the village disappearing into the night.**

**"Hana before you go and protect Naruto remove from the compound everything that can be traced back to Itachi and hid them into one of the deepest rooms in here when you are done removes everything that can be traced back Itachi from every other compound and hid them in the same place."  
"Of course mom but where will you go?"**

**"I and the others will go to the Uchiha compound and take everything that has any sentimental value and everything that could compromise the identity of Naruto's father from there and we will bring them here to hide them. Them you go to Naruto's house to protect him."**

**"That was my plan mom. And don't worry I will make sure no one sees me."**

**"I wasn't going to say that I trust you, Hana, you are an amazing kunoichi" Tsume smiled**

**"Thanks, mom and don't worry I will make sure Naruto will be fine don't worry. It's the only mission I have."**

"How do you made money if your only mission is to protect Naruto" asked TenTen she was one of the only one from her friends who was not a member of a Clan so she did not know how that worked" Or were you being paid to protect him" she asked making all of his friends glare at her

"No that's not true I am the heiress of the Inuzuka Clan I don't really need to work I like it. And besides, I would do anything for Naruto and I would protect him even if it wasn't appointed by the Hokage to do it," she said slightly offended that they would think something like that.

"Why?" asked Naruto shocked

"You are very important to me," said Hana

"And that was the reason I sent you as one of the ANBUs to protect him," said the Hokage


	6. Sakura Haruno part 1

Chapter 6

Sakura Haruno part 1

"Now is Miss. Haruno's turn. Please do the same thing" Sakura walked forward she was excited and wanted to know if she would marry Sasuke.

**The screen light up again and like the previous time, they were in Konoha this time too just now on top of the Hokage Mountain. But it wasn't Sakura the one that they saw it was Temari of the Sand she had changed a lot over the years. In this time in the future, she looked to be in her mid-twenties at the least in her early thirty and she had become even more beautiful over the years. She had bangs that fall to the right side of her face along with her hair, which were a bit longer, up in two pigtails instead of four. Her clothing consisted of a purple long-sleeved blouse with a high collar under a grey top, and a dark blue skirt with a split in the middle revealing her leggings. She wore fingerless gloves and sandals. Noticeably, she isn't wearing her forehead protector which surprised everyone no shinobi would remove their forehead protector willingly. She also started wearing lipstick which shocked her and her brothers they would have never thought she would wear makeup.**

"I thought you said it was her turn," Temari said pointing to Sakura

"I never said it would start with them just that their chakra would show it and Sakura will be there just not from the very beginning," said Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki

"Lady Temari why aren't you wearing your headband?" asked Baki her Jōnin sensei and one of the people she trusted the most.

"That is not what I am worried about. Why the hell am I wearing lipstick and why I am dressed like a girl I do not care about my looks?" she turned to the future Hinata with a questioning look

"All your questions will be answered a bit later and if this is the one, I think it is," answered Hinata

Meanwhile, Temari's mother was in heaven" I think you look beautiful dear through I wish you would smile a bit more," she said making Temari blush

**Through she was right Temari was frowning and pacing in the forest that was atop the Hokage Monument" I am going to kill them."**

"Who are you going to kill Temari?" asked Gaara looking at his older sister curiosity, "You said we shouldn't kill people."

If anyone else had asked her she would have yelled at the person in question but she would never yell at her little brothers so she just smiled and said" I don't think I really will kill whomever I was talking about is more likely that I was upset about something. Right?" she looked at the future Hyūga who nodded

"Like the time Kankuro broke your favorite vase and threaten to kill him but you didn't," said Gaara in a voice that sounded like that of a child that discovered something

Temari smiled at her brother" Yes that's right Gaara. You are a very smart boy."

**"Oh, please we both know you will not kill them," said a voice from behind which made the Wind Princess turn and glare at the place where the voice came from.**

**The person who spoke was a young woman in her twenties. If everyone thought Temari had changed a lot Karui had changed even more. Her figure had become fuller and her hair had grown fairly long. Her attire now consisted of a long sleeveless dark dress held closed by a white obi. She also no longer wears her forehead protector and sets her hair in a neater, back-comb style. Karui has dangling earrings in the same color as her previous ones that she wore in the past.**

**" 'Rui what are you doing here?" asked Temari**

**"What no 'Welcome Home' greeting for me?" she asked teasingly**

"Home?" asked Omoi Karui's teammate

The woman in question just shook her head" I don't know," then she turned to future Hinata" Why did I call Konoha home?"

"You will see later." was the only answer she got and it did not make her happy

**"I meant that you were supposed to arrive later and we had to be waiting for you at the gate," said Temari smiling a smile that reached her eyes.**

_'She looks beautiful when she smiles,' _thought Shikamaru but when he realized what he was thinking he shook his head _'What_ _am I thinking?'_

**"Yeah well there is only so much I can see of Omoi sucking face with his latest girlfriend without wanting to throw up," she said**

"Jealous, "Omoi said smirking

Karui is about to answer when the future Hinata snorted making everyone looked at her" What?"

"Look at her hand," was all she said

**Everyone looked at her hand and there was a beautiful and very expensive looking engagement ring.**

"That's an engagement ring!" said Karui shocked

"Yes, that's what it is," said Future Hinata

"That looks expensive," said Samui

"It is that ring costs as much as a shinobi is paid for twenty S-rank missions," said the future Hinata

Karui was extremely shocked her eyes were big and her mouth was teaching the ground something with every shinobi was not from Konoha doing the same" WHAT?"

"Why are you so surprised that's not really expensive"?" said Ino" The ring dad bought my mother was a few times more expensive though I don't know why she did not deserve it."

"Well in our village very few people have the money to buy something that expensive," said Samui

"Here too that ring means that she is engaged to the heir of a Clan or at the very least the son of a Clan head in Konoha" said Hana" And looking at Temari's" she pointed to Temari and said" Your name is Temari right," making the future Nara nod" She too will marry someone of similar status."

Everyone looked at the screen and saw that Temari too had a similar ring which was very beautiful and very expensive, asking her father yell" WHAT?"

What they were seeing continued cutting off what he wanted to say.

**"Or being hit on, right?" asked Temari**

**"That too. It gets annoying easily," she sighed" You know you would think they would stop seeing that I am happily engaged and I would never cheat on him."**

**Temari shook her head" Yeah I know I went to Suna to meet my brothers and Gaara had to threaten to murder ten guys."**

**"That's one of the reasons I like in Konoha guys there know to stay away," said Karui**

**"That has more to do with the fact that your fiancé is always in close proximity with you here and every guy here is afraid of them," said a female voice**

**"Well good to know they are smart Hina or Konoha would have a shortage of men," said Temari**

**Hinata's attire was the most modest one of all three it consisted of a light lavender color, sleeveless kimono-style blouse with vertical lines, tied with a dark purple obi around her waist. She wore a pair of short dark navy shorts with thigh-high stockings and has changed her regular ninja sandals to black high-heeled boots. Overall, her attire was noticeably more form-fitting and less conservative than previously through still modest. She was not wearing her forehead protector at all like the other two women with her. Her hair was longer reaching her ankles in honor of her fiancé's mother.**

**"You are right about that," she laughed and then turned to the former Kumogakure kunoichi" Welcome home 'Rui. How have you been and what did you do in Kumo?" asked the former Hyūga heiress**

**"Fine thanks for asking and at least one of you said welcome home," she said Looking pointedly at Temari who did the mature thing and turned her head crossing her arms.**

**"How were Samui and Omoi?" asked Hinata looking at her sister in all but blood**

**"Oh, Samui is fine has a new team to train says she likes them better than the two of us but I don't believe her," she stopped" as for Omoi he has changed girlfriend again."**

**"What number is he now?" asked Hinata spreading a blanket in the ground**

**"This week or this mouth?" asked Temari**

**Karui snorted" I have lost count of the second one but he is in his third one his week."**

**"It's Wednesday today," said Hinata calmly like that decision had happened before" Well it's better than the last time didn't he dated four people by Monday that time."**

**"Yeah, it's getting better maybe in a few years he will start dating a girl in months at times instead of days and hours," said Karui**

**"You hope too much for him," said Temari smirking**

**"Possibly but I know you hope the same thing about your brother too," said Karui**

**"Yeah he really needs to meet a good girl who will help him settle down," said Temari" You know he is in his fifth girl this week and as you said it's Wednesday."**

**"How did he do that?"**

**"He started dating two or three girls at the time." at that time she was frowning**

Present day Temari was not happy too she was glaring at the present day Kankuro and if glares could kill, he would be dead already.

**"He has not been teaching Gaara the same things, right?" asked Karui**

**Temari stopped what she was doing and her eyes turned cold while Hinata activated her Byakugan" If he dares do that, I will remove a very important part of his anatomy."**

Kankuro in the present gulped and moved away from his sister hiding behind another shinobi Gaara who did not understood asked innocently" Why shouldn't I learn from him I need to learn to be more sociable and you told me that I have to make more friends." no one knew how to tell him what was going on.

"Well you see Gaara there are friends that you can have a ton but there are also friends that you can have only one at a time like the ones there were discussing," said Minato he knew how to talk to a child who was an adult in somethings and an innocent child in some other parts after all he had raised Kakashi.

"But why?" asked the future Kazekage he was finding really easy to talk to the Fourth Hokage he did not see him as a monster or a weapon but as a human being.

"Well those kinds of friends are the ones someone could get married if things go well," said the young Hokage making the red-haired nod.

"So, having more than one at a time is not good," he said and smiled that he had understood when the blue-eyed man nodded then he turned to his brother" You shouldn't do that".

**"And I will help," said Hinata making Karui nod**

"What happened to you?" asked a Hyūga clan member

"I grew up and fought I war it was not time to be an insecure child." answered the older Hinata making her father smile at the confidence bust she had had.

**"Who are we killing?" again asked a voice from behind**

**This time there were two women that they knew really well one of them was Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka**

**Sakura had also changed a lot she wore a sleeveless red qipao dress that reaches her upper thighs, with white trimmings and white circular design on the back it is tied with a black obi. She wore black shorts underneath the dress, black gloves, and grey elbow and knee protectors. She had also changed her previous boots to regular black, high heeled ninja sandals. She had also gained the Strength of a Hundred Seal (in the shape of a violet rhombus) on her forehead.**

"Interesting," said Tsunade Senju

"What?" asked Sakura's mother

"The mark on her forehead means that she was a student of Lady Tsunade," said Shizune

"For what exactly?" asked Sakura's father they were civilians and did not understand the importance of that fact

While the shinobi were looking the young pink haired girl with awed eyes" Lady Tsunade is the best medical-nin ever but also one of the strongest kunoichi in the Shinobi world." Started Shizune but was interrupted by the person in question" I am not that good Shizune my grandfather was better."

But Shizune continued like she hadn't interrupted and most people understood she did not like bragging in fact that part of her character reminded everyone a lot of their beloved Hokage" She only has had two students in history and no one of them ever developed the Strength of a Hundred Seal that's what the mark in the forehead is."

"What is the Strength of a Hundred Seal?" asked Sakura

"A seal which is reputed to be the pinnacle of chakra control. By storing vast amounts of chakra over an extended period of time into a specific point on their body — usually the forehead — the user creates this seal, which manifests in the form of a rhombus-like marking. Once the seal is formed, the user's already impressive chakra control allows them to perform techniques without any wasted energy. When released, the seal will either spread across the user's face or wrap around their entire body. The stored chakra is then released into their body, greatly amplifying the power of their techniques. The seal will permanently remain in the center of the user's forehead, presumably so that the user can keep on benefiting from its effects" her grandfather looked impressed at his only granddaughter's talents.

**Ino still had platinum blond** **hair which hung loosely and extends to her calves** **and beautiful blue eyes which were older and wiser that only added to her beauty. Ino's outfit was more revealing with her hourglass figure and she discards her forehead protector and bandages while exposing her midriff and wears mesh armor on her thighs, elbows, and knees. She also replaces her hoop earrings with studs, a gift from Asuma. The skirt she wore was longer reaching her ankles, high-heeled sandals and pink lipstick.**

**Every move they made the screamed experience in both battlefields and I romance that did not please their fathers except for Hinata that was.**

To say the men were drooling would be an understatement those women were the most beautiful women in the shinobi world so that was expected. The only women who compared to the were Tsunade Senju who even if she was decades older than them.

**"**ABSOLUTELY NOT," said Inoichi not looking extremely happy at her choice of clothes and the looks she was getting through neither did the Kazekage and Hisashi Hyūga.

"Oh, come one dad I look really good," she said looking at her dad with puppy dog eyes but she knew it wouldn't work no one was able to change her father's mind if he decided something.

"Hm," said Minato making the everyone looks at him, "I think she looks good you should allow her to wear those things."

After he finished Inoichi turned to his daughter and said:" All right you are allowed to wear whatever you want."

This shocked everyone they knew that Ino's father was extremely overprotective of his daughter and no one had been able to convince him to do something he did not like.


	7. Sakura Haruno part 2

Chapter 7

Sakura Haruno Part 2

**"Ino, 'Rui," said Karui**

**"So, who are we killing?" asked Ino**

"How can we agree to kill someone and we don't even know who it was?" asked Sakura

"Yes, but we knew that Temari did not mean it she would never hurt her brothers, " said the older Hinata

**"Kankuro." answered the three other women making the two other woman nod**

**"So, should we start?" asked Hinata**

**"Shouldn't we wait for TenTen?" asked Karui**

**"She can't come," said Hinata" Her son is sick."**

**"Oh, Hi-chan is sick. Should we cancel this meeting and go to help her?" asked Karui looking ready to go**

"M-my-ys-so-on-n?" asked TenTen

"Yeah, Hi-chan he was so cute," said the older Hinata

"What kind of name is Hi-chan?" asked Hizashi

"It's a nickname for short he shares his name with his grandfather," said the future Hinata

"Who is the father?" asked Gai glaring at the nothing in particular

"Her deceased fiancé," said Hinata making Tsunade flinch at that very few understood why.

Gai was one of them. He vowed to help his student as much as possible.

**"I told her that and she said that we should continue with the meeting and then we can go and meet her at her house," said Hinata**

**"Ok let's get this over with," said Temari**

"We really do not want to do this meeting," said the present Temari

"When you hear why we are doing this meeting you will understand why?"

**"Wait" Said Karui" I have sweets," she said taking a sealing scroll and putting in the blanket that Hinata had spread earlier.**

**"Thank god. Has one of you gotten the alcohol?" said Temari" I cannot do this without alcohol."**

**Sakura raised her hand was a bottle of Sake" The finest from Lady Tsunade's stash when she heard what we would do right now she insisted I take this and" she paused gathering a few more bottles with Ino's help" these are of less expensive but are more."**

**Temari took one of the bottles and looked at it" I don't really care how expensive it is as long as it has alcohol in it. I can't do this sober"**

**"I agree with Temari here," said Karui**

**"Oh, come on don't act like we are sending in a suicide mission we are just getting married."**

"MARRIED?" yelled both Temari and Karui at the same time" Yeah I agree we needed the alcohol."**  
"Yeah why are we doing this again?" asked Temari while filling glasses with sake**

**"Because we love them." answered Hinata taking the glass from Temari and a cookie from Karui" Hmm, it's great Karui like always."**

**"I did not mean that and you know it," said Temari**

**"Yeah, Yeah I know you have to go the whole wedding thing because me, you, Sakura and 'Rui are marring Clan Head while Ino is her own Clan Head so we have to do the wedding despite the fact that no one of us wants to do that."**

"Aren't you the heiress to the Hyūga Clan?" asked Sakura the older Hinata

"Yes, I was but I gave up my place to my sister when I and Naruto got engaged," said the future Hinata

"Why?" asked Hanabi and everyone who did not know who Naruto was related to was looking the same way.

"Because Naruto's grandmother is a Clan Head and because Naruto is her only person who is related biological to her making him her only heir."

"See I told you that they were engaged to someone with a big status in Konoha," said Hana trying to change the subject before anyone could ask who Naruto's grandmother was.

"How are two Clan Heads allowed to marry people from other Villages?" asked a member of the Yamanaka Clan

"After the Fourth Shinobi War, the Villages are closer to the fact that two Clan Heads are marrying women from another village. Actually, Suna had a bigger problem with it that the Clan of the man Temari was marrying."

"Why?" asked Temari

"Because of Temari's relationship with the Kazekage," said the future Hinata" If her brothers died without children her children would be in line to become the Kazekage and you know the village elders were not really happy about it."

Many people understood what it meant her children would choose their father's village.

**All the others had taken a few of them and said at the same time" Great like always 'Rui"**

**Karui smiled and blushed a little" Thanks do you think he will like them?"**

**While the people in the past did not understand what she was talking about the ones in the future did and smiled while Ino said:" Of course he will like them he would like anything you give him and besides you are an amazing cook."**

**"Yeah my fiancé is extremely kind," said Karui sitting down" Well let's go and finish this job because I haven't met my fiancé in two weeks."**

**"Yes, you are right the sooner you end this the sooner we can go and have fun."**

**They sat down and Ino flinched a bit making the others smirk at her.**

Her father through looked worried and turned to his friend's future daughter and asked:" What's wrong with my daughter?"

"Oh, nothing much she just didn't sleep much the night before."

**"So Ino is he back?" asked Temari drinking from her glass**

**"Who are you talking about?" asked Ino trying to look innocent she knew what her friends were talking about**

**"She means your fiancé Ino and don't pay that game with can tell." the platinum-haired woman gave the pink haired one a look that said she didn't believe it" Well we can you haven't slept enough during the night, you are limping and you flinched when you sat down not "she giggled" to mention that big hickey in your neck." The Yamanaka's hand flew to her neck**

Meanwhile, Inoichi was hyperventilating this wasn't something he wanted to hear no she was his baby girl she was supposed to stay innocent forever.

While Ino was blushing but she didn't understand she had promised herself she wouldn't do that with anyone before marriage she wouldn't do that even with Sasuke and she knew everyone would give anything for the opportunity.

Everyone was looking at her the Future Hinata felt bad she knew Ino prior to meeting Sai had promised herself to not do anything before marriage so she said: "You know you aren't breaking your promise the two of you will be married in a few weeks."

"But why did I bend the rule?" she asked she didn't want to be her mother the one who slept with every guy she found in front of her.

"Because he gets very dangerous missions most of the time."

The civilian council didn't look very happy they didn't like what Shinobi and Kunoichi were doing to the family children without being married, sleeping with many lovers before getting married and then expected for those children to become the Head of a Clan.

**The other four chuckled surprising everyone in the past because Hinata didn't blush" So there are two things other he returned home or you were sleeping with someone else."**

**"Who do you think I am?" asked Ino frowning and crossing her arms" No he isn't back he just stopped by and didn't want to stay in a hotel."**

**"I don't know how you do it staying away from your fiancé for so long."**

**"I love him and would do anything for him and besides it's his job which makes him happy and I will support him until the end." then she smirked looking at the Wind Mistress and said" And besides I know really well that the two of you were doing the same thing last night." the teal eyed Suna Kunoichi didn't look ashamed and neither did she deny it.**

**She just looked at Sakura and asked: "So how do we do this?"**

**"Why are you looking at me?" asked Sakura taking a bite from the cookie in her hand.**

**"Because mine and Hinata's mothers died when we were young, Karui does not even know her mother and I don't even want to mention Ino's mother because she would kill me."**

**Ino drank her glass and said," I would not kill you but I don't want her involved with my wedding."**

**"So, she still does not accept your marriage to him?" said Karui**

**"No but I don't care what she thinks so it doesn't matter," said Ino and the other girls nodded**

**"Ok let's start planning these weddings so what we can get it over with it," said Temari**

"You really don't want to plan these wedding," said Shikamaru smirking" I would think you don't love your future husband."

Temari glared at the young Clan Heir and the Future Hinata snickered they were the same way in the future too even after so many years of being together they hadn't changed much.

**"My Clan elders made me get a wedding planner so that she could help me plan it," said Hinata**

**"So, can we use it?" asked Sakura with puppy dog eyes**

**"I fired her," said Hinata making her friends look at her surprised" She was going to made my wedding a Hyūga wedding."**

**"I don't see a problem," said Karui**

**"If I did that, I would spend my wedding standing like this, "she said making a show of standing like a statue and the other women laugh "and doing polite talk with everyone. I want my wedding to be fun."**

The Hyūga twins laughed shocking almost everyone even their own children" I don't blame you dear your mother and aunt hated it and because we did not have that much freedom, we had two weddings one that was like that and the other with only friends."

"Yeah and I liked the second one better we had so much fun," said the younger twin

When they realized that everyone was looking at them shocked, they said at the same time" What?"

"You can laugh?" asked Hanabi

"Of course, I can laugh why are you so surprised I never was the perfect Hyūga heir at least not until my best friend died." He looked down remembering that he couldn't save him and he was really upset that they would think that he could not laugh he was a fun person to be around at least until twelve years ago.

"You were such a fun person at the time," said the other twin he too upset at the fact they couldn't save their best friend their father was not that happy at remembering that little fact.

**Temari raised her glass and said" I agree with her. If I wanted to do that, I would spend time with the elders in my village."**

**The young women laughed" Ok, ok I did fire her but I asked her to make me a list of things I needed to do for a wedding" she said raising a scroll" Ok I will tell you what we have to do and you tell me what will do about that" they all nodded**

**"OK first guest list who we will invite to our weddings. If you don't mind, I have one list but you can add or remove anyone you see fit. All lists are identical" Hinata gave each girl a scroll that was really long actually" The people in the list are the people I think should be in every one of our weddings."**

**They looked at it and said at the same time" Aww."**

**"It's perfect," said Temari" I want all of them at my wedding now all I need to do is add my fiancé's clan and a few of my village elders and I am done," she wrote what she wanted in the scroll." Seeing that you have written Baki's name here"**

Said man turned to the two women with a grateful smile he liked them and was glad he would continue to be in their life.

**Karui smiled as she read the names in the list" It's perfect but why are the names of Samui and Omoi in every list?" she asked**

The people in question turned to the future Hinata with a questioning look which she understood" The two of you are her friends so that makes that you two are our friends too. "That shocked everyone.

**It was Ino who answered her" They are your friends that means they are our friends too."**

**Karui smiled" Thanks. Well it's perfect like this I do have to add my fiancé's Clan but there Is nothing else it needs."**

**"How is your list Hinata?" asked Sakura**

**"Fine, I added Naruto's family too in all your lists. If you don't mind?"**

"My family?" asked Naruto

"Yes, your grandmother, your father's cousin and your older brother."

"I have a brother?" Naruto's eyes were as wide as a dinner plate." If I do why wasn't I raised by them?"

"Yes, and It will be explained better in the future but for now you have to know that they couldn't raise you for the same reason the other Clan Head couldn't they would have to revile your father's name." Naruto nodded he really wanted to know who his father was

**"Yes, I noticed. And it's fine." said Ino and the others nodded" Well I need to put my Clan in the list and I am done."**

**"Sakura will you add anything?"**

**"For what?" said the woman in question" I am a civilian and Sasuke's clan in already dead so who are we going to add."**

"SAKURA IS MARRYING SASUKE!" yelled Ino

"Yes, she is," said Naruto's future wife

"And I don't mind?" she asked shocked

"No, you are in love very much with your fiancé and wouldn't change him for anyone."

**"Well you know what that means?" asked Ino and Sakura shook her head" We are doing to make your wedding the one wedding were we are going to have fun and invite only people we care for." everyone laughed**

**"Yeah, you are right so what's the other things you need to do."**

**"Well color scheme," said Hinata**

**"Oh, ok mine would be earth colors."**

**"Mine would autumn red and light purple. Hinata?"**

**"Uzumaki red, yellow and light…" she stopped and turned to Ino" Ino do you still have those blue flowers that Temari brought from Suna."**

**"No, I don't but I can find them if you want why?" asked Ino**

**"Because Naruto used to say that those flowers reminded his grandmother of his grandfather and were his favorite flowers."**

"Why does my grandfather's favorite flower be from Suna?" asked Naruto

"Because he was a Konoha shinobi but he was not from Konoha that's why despite the fact that both your grandparents were Clan heads you are your grandmother's heir no your grandfather's in Konoha, the most important Clan gets the heir and Konoha is the most important place out of the two of them."

**Before Ino could say anything Temari interrupted" I can find them for you Hinata they are after all from Suna."**

**"Are you sure you can find them?"**

**"Yes, of course, I will I can use my Kazekage relation to do it," said Temari**

**"Thanks 'Mari," said Hinata nodding" Of course Hina "**

"Oh," said Karura" It's so good that you have such good friends dear."

"MOM I am not a child you know," she said turning around" But it is good to have female friends most seemed to be afraid of me for some reason."

"Well, we don't. The six of us are actually quite similar," at the looks from the six girls in question she explained" Well we are the strongest Kunoichi of our generation and some of the strongest Kunoichi in history. People both male and female in our time are separate in two categories one is the ones who respect us for our talents and see us as good Kunoichi and valuable assets for our village but there some who see us as a danger or that we are too good and they feel jealousy that why the six of us are extremely close."

"When you saw six you mean?" asked TenTen

"Me, 'Mari, 'Rui, Ino, Sakura and you"

**"Ino your turn?" asked Temari**

**"Purple and black," said Ino" Purple for my clan and black because of him. Sakura?"**

**"Blood red and Black. They are Sasuke's favorite colors," said Sakura**

"My favorite color is blue," said Sasuke

"You change it in the future after all right now Naruto's favorite color is orange but, in that time, he has quite a few and none of them are orange."

"Really?" asked Naruto

"Yes, your favorite colors are Uzumaki red, Yellow and a certain kind of blue that your grandfather was known for."

"Uzumaki red?" asked Sakura

"Yes, do you see the color of Lady Mito's hair color," they all nodded" That is the Uzumaki red Naruto is the first person to bear the name Uzumaki and not to have the red hair that comes with it. He is also one of the very few people related to an Uzumaki descendant who doesn't have red hair."

Naruto went in front of Mito and said" You have very petty hair," making her laughed.

"You know you are the third man to tell me that," she said

"Who are the other two?" he asked making the future Hinata laugh for some reason

"My husband and grandson." were the answer he got

The first Hokage turned to future Hinata and asked:" Why did you laugh?"

"Well the conversation is familiar to me." she stopped" You see Minato here sealed not only Kyuubi inside of Naruto but also a bit of Naruto's mother's chakra so that she could help him control the tail beast when the time came and he met his mother Naruto complimented her hair and she told him that he was the second man to have done that with the first being his father."

Everyone laughed at that it seems both father and son had a thing for complimenting Uzumaki women. If only they knew it went deeper than that.

Naruto was excited he had something in common with his father and apparently, he did not have his mother's hair color so maybe he had more than that in common with his father. Those who knew his father could see a younger version of the man shining through the small and almost impossible to see things that he had taken from his mother.

**"Ok now flowers?" said Hinata" I will have pure white lilies and the blue flowers we talked about. Sakura?"**

**"Bloodflowers the ones that bloom in the gardens of the Uchiha clan"**

**"Yeah I think they will go well with the decorations mine will be Thunberg's bush clover and not because they are my Clan's flower but because they were the first flower my love gave me," said Ino and turned to Karui**

**"Phlox (It's a flower liked by butterflies) for me."**

**"Hostas (It's a flower liked by deer) for me."**

**They all nodded like they had seen it coming from the very beginning the answer which it was quite possible.**

**"Anything else we will need?" asked Temari" Because I want this done and over with as soon as possible."**

"Why do I want this over with?" asked Temari

"Because you want to marry him but you do not want to do a wedding to girly for your opinion mine and all the others too though so we agreed to get the whole wedding thing over and done with."

The girls in question nodded that made sense that meant that they did love the men they were marrying with and for the ones that weren't from civilian families they never thought they would find love.

**The same women in the future were chatting smiling and having fun with each other that made the women's families smile they were happy that they had found such good friends and most parents couldn't wait to see whom they would marry.**


	8. Temari Nara part 1

Chapter 8

Temari Nara (though in this she is yet to be married) Part 1

"Well now is you turn Temari of the Sand," he said pointing to the orb and Temari did the same thing the others before she had done.

**What they saw for the first time was not Konoha, in fact, they were not in any other village from what they could see outside of the window the place was in the common borders of all five Great Nations. The room was big spacious with a big round table with about twenty chairs.**

**Sitting in the table was A the Raikage, Mei the Mizukage, and Ōnoki the Tsuchikage and their bodyguards C and Darui for the Raikage, Ao and Chōjūrō for the Mizukage and Akatsuki and Kurotsuchi the only ones missing were the Kazekage and the Hokage.**

**It seemed to be something similar to the Kage Summit.**

"So, we are still Kage?" asked the Tsuchikage looking at the future Hinata

"Yes for a few months at least at the time through the Kazekage and Hokage are different from the ones that are now."

"What happened?" asked Minato his beautiful blue eyes turned to ice scaring everyone especially those who had not believed the man in front of them as could be scary after all with blond hair and those blue eyes who would think him like that. Well, now they were regretting that thought the man in front of them could scare even the most veteran shinobi.

"Orochimaru" answered Hinata and everyone saw that he was about to disappear and go kill a certain snake Sannin but he could not move and Hinata turned to Shikaku and smiled.

"So, your reflexes aren't rusted at all even after twelve years." said Hinata" You are still the only person who can catch the fastest shinobi in history."

"I have been friends with him since I was six, I don't even remember the time when he wasn't my friend." he shrugged in a way that clearly said 'Of course I would be able to do it.'

"Now Minato you know you can't go and kill Orochimaru," said Fugaku smirking and then smiling with the others when the man crossed his arms and pouted, he was still just as cute as that little boy they became friends with.

"Actually, when I said Orochimaru I meant that he killed both the Kazekage and Hokage," said the woman from the future.

"So, who are the other Hokage and Kazekage?" asked the Mizukage

She just smirked and said" Why would I want to ruin the surprise?" making everyone groan

**"Where are the Kazekage and the Hokage?" asked A**

**"The Kazekage is fighting with his right-hand man as for the Hokage I don't know," said a voice from the door**

**Kurotsuchi smiled and said" Lady Temari. How have you been?"**

**The blond the woman chuckled and said" Fine Lady. You? I haven't seen you in a while."**

**"Fine but it's getting a bit annoying to have to take care of the Tsuchikage," she said teasingly said Tsuchikage glared at his granddaughter while Temari and the others laughed.**

**"I can't wait until you become Tsuchikage granddaughter," he said glaring without any fire at his beloved granddaughter.**

The past Kurotsuchi chocked and looked at the future woman with wide eyes making her nod.

**"I know right. I feel like I am babysitting both of them most of the times," she said laughing and sitting down**

**"What is Lord Kazekage and Kankurō fighting about?"**

"What I thought the Kazekage was fighting with his right-hand man?" asked Kankurō clearly confused

"Yes, his right-hand man," she said and then said the last word slowly so that he could understand" You."

"Me?" he asked shocked" When you say me you mean..."

"You as in Kankuro you yes"

"Who was crazy enough to make Kankurō their right-hand man," said Temari Teasingly

"You know you are lucky you are not in my time the people of Suna wouldn't be very happy to hear that."

"Why?" asked Temari

"Because that Kazekage is the most beloved Kazekage in history and the second most beloved Kage in history."

"Second who is the first?" asked Kankuro ad everyone from Konoha gave him a knowing look at a certain blond-haired shinobi.

"Well a certain blond-haired blue-eyed Hokage," said the future woman looking pointedly at her future father-in-law.

"Why are you looking at me?" asked Minato looking at the girl making her she facepalmed and shook her head why was she was surprised after all he was Naruto's father.

"Hey," said Kankuro crossing his arms and glaring at his sister." I am not that bad," he said and then turned to the future Hinata" Right?"

"Yes, he really appreciates your opinion." said the woman

**"He wants the Kazekage to have more guards during the events in remembrance of the people who died during the Fourth Shinobi War and as you could have guessed he refuses to even consider it."**

"FOURTH SHINOBI WAR!" yelled the five Kages

"Yes, it was supposed to happen in five years but until it goes there are also many so many deaths." she looked down remembering all the deaths Asuma, Neji, The Third and everyone else.

**"No one of them even wants to consider it I know they aren't you trying to convince him like you usually try."**

**"Well I decided to allow ****Kankurō **** to try so that then I can show him that I can control the Kazekage," said Temari**

**"FINE IF YOU REFUSE, I WILL TELL TEMARI AND I WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOU TELL HER NO." yelled Kankuro marching into the room glaring at nothing in particular" Temari you can go and tell him that he is supposed to have guards."**

**When he finished talking a man entered the room, he wore the usual Kage cloak and had the Kage hat in the colors everyone could tell he was the Kazekage of Suna.**

"He is the Kazekage?" asked Rasa he wanted to know who was the person that replaced him as the Kazekage.

"Yes, he is." answered the woman from the future.

**The Kazekage removed the hat and what they saw shocked everyone the Kazekage was Gaara.**

Everyone's eyes were as wide as dinner plates with Gaara being the one whose eyes were the widest.

"I am the Kazekage?" asked Gaara

"Yes, you are the youngest Kage ever the other prior to you was three years older than you were when you became the Kazekage."

"You mean he became Kazekage at fifteen?" asked the Hokage making everyone who had been dead before this time looked at him and the Third Hokage answered, "The Yondaime Hokage was made Hokage when he was eighteen years old."

"Isn't that a bit young?" asked Hashirama

"Trust me he could become a Hokage when he was younger than that but his mother would kill me." said the Hokage smiling at the man who was like a grandson.

"Yes, well the Yondaime Kazekage should have been dead by now and Gaara was the one who could become the Kazekage." seeing the questioning look at the other she continued" Temari is a girl that meant he was not allowed to become Kazekage and besides she will marry the Head of a Konoha Clan so it would have been a long rule while Kankuro did not want the job that's why he became the right-Hand man of Gaara."

"But what about the tail beast?" asked Baki extremely worried.

"He learned that love and good emotions help keep the tail beasts in check." said the time travel" That how the Kyuubi Jiniriki did it. To Lady Mito, it was her love for her husband, children, grandchildren and her loyalty to this village, To Kushina Uzumaki the second Jinchuriki it was the love for her lover and friends and her loyalty to the village that took her in."

"What about the last Jinchuriki?" asked the Raikage he understood the struggles to keep the tail beast at bay after all his brother was the Jinchuriki.

"Well he would have been the same person who he is now even if he was treated the same way as Gaara was," she answered

"Why?" asked the red-haired teenager

"Because he is his parents' son and his grandparents' grandson" she said but most people did not understand what she meant so that she explained" His parents and grandparents were extremely loyal to Konoha and loved the village considering that three out of four died saving this village, his father would always see the good in everyone in and outside the village that's what makes them great friends and shinobi so he like his father would see the good side of everything. He could see that they were afraid and upset instead of hatting him and everything."

"Thanks," said Naruto looking at the woman he was going to marry making the past Hinata blush.

"It's the truth and besides we are friends," said the former Hyūga heiress smiling at the future Hokage.

"Wait for I thought that other self of you said that you and Naruto were going to get married," said Sakura and others nodded.

"And that should stop us from being friends?" she asked," And besides we are not Naruto's great-grandparents, grandparents and parents."

"Huh?" asked almost everyone except the ones who knew who they were.

"All of them had the kind of love that could never be destroyed any matter what you change in the past, they would always find each other in the end."

"That sounds great," said Naruto he wanted something like that past Hinata to want it too.

Future Hinata knew it wasn't possible for them to have something like" Naruto" she said, "The two of us may not have that kind of love but that doesn't mean you did not have it."

"Huh?" asked Naruto

"You had a lover prior to us getting together actually all of the men we are marring" Pointing to the girls who would become her best friends" had lovers prior to getting married but you were the only one who had a long-time the relationship the two of you were together for almost three years and even have a daughter together."

Everyone looked at her like they had never seen someone like her.

"What happened that person?" asked Ino seeing the look in her face it wasn't one of jealousy, it was one of sadness she wanted Naruto happy

"Died when Naruto was fifteen almost sixteen."

"Wait, wait, you meant to tell me that I had a child when I was sixteen years old?" asked Naruto

"Yes, your grandmother did complain for a while at being too young to be a great-grandmother but we all knew that he wanted them since before you were born when your brother was sixteen."

Kakashi laughed surprising everyone" Oh I would love to see her face when Naruto told her," future Hinata and the others who knew who he was talking about laughed.

"Do you want to know what she said?" asked Hinata her brother-in-law when he nodded, she smiled and said" When after she calmed down, she turned to you and glared and said where are my great-grandchildren from you," she smirked making Kakashi gulped.

"Wait why would Naruto's grandmother want that?" asked Sakura looking at her sensei

"Because of the fact Naruto is my brother making her my grandmother too," answered the Copy Ninja shocking almost everyone

"But I thought he was your father," said Ino pointing to the White Fang

"Yes, he is my biological father but when he died when I was five when Naruto's father adopted me," said Kakashi.

Sakumo smiled he was glad his son had a family and he was even gladder at the person who had adopted him. Yes, he was older than Tsunade and younger than Dan but Dan had been his friend before he died and he was the only one out his enormous number of friends to know he had had a son and now looking at the young blond boy he could see his old friend in that little child.

"Really," asked the youngest blond making his brother nod

"How old was he?" asked Sasuke

"He was sixteen at the time."

"So, both Naruto and his father become fathers at a young age," said Kiba

"Actually, Naruto's great-great-grandmother, grandmother and father became parents at a similar age."

"Through my father-in-law is the only one who adopted."


	9. Temari Nara Part 2

Chapter 9

Temari Nara Part 2

Naruto was blushing ricking a look at the Older Uchiha brother he had had a crush on him for years and still had it the younger Hinata looked at Naruto and understood that he loved the older Uchiha and that her future self knew that and she did not mind at all. Though she wondered why.

He was playing with his fingers a sign he was nervous he looked at the woman that would become his wife and he wanted to ask her something which she understood after all they had been married for the fact that they were not in love with each other did not mean they did not love each other.

The older Uchiha was doing a better at hiding the fact that he was looking at the younger blond through very observing people could see older Hinata, Clan Heads and people who had seen the young man grow up. They smirked he was so easy to read by them.

"But if you don't love each other why did the two of you get married?" asked Ino and Hinata knew that love was an important fact for her so that people to get married hell to have any kind of relationship at all, after all, she had stayed a virgin until she and Sai started dating each other for a few years.

"No, I said we were not in love not that we did not love each other there is a difference between the two of them," she said" And Naruto needed to get married he is the heir to a Clan of the heir whose parents and grandparents were not married." the other Clan heirs nodded they knew how difficult it was for an heir born out of wedlock to become Head if the heir was a second generation illegitimate child." His grandmother was getting older and she wanted to retire as the Head of the Clan and his only child was born out of wedlock and most would marry him just for the post that came with it I actually loved him" she said and her father was impressed his daughter had grown up so much he wasn't quite happy that she hadn't gotten married for love but at least she had chosen herself not the Clan Elders and besides, he was glad to have his son's best friend as his son-in-law.

"But don't you want to find someone you are in love with." asked the younger Hinata she always wanted the Marriage her parents had on with love

"You will find the one you are in love with it will just take a bit longer," she said to her younger self and she was right a few years later she had found someone she became in love with her younger self has to work a little more than the other girls that they became friends with.

"If things go as I have planned Naruto will be with his lover for a very long time and you will find someone who you will be in love with doesn't worry." different from the other two no one saw her look at the Older Uchiha smirking she would make sure the two of them ended up together they were in love nothing would be able to change that like nothing would change the fact that Tsunade and Dan loved each other and no one could step in between that's why Jiraiya had given up.

**"Lord Kazekage good to see you?" asked the Mizukage smiling at the young man**

**"I am sorry for my delay," he said bowing his head in respect**

**They just brushed it off" Don't worry you are not as late as the Hokage and besides we heard the discussion with Kankuro."**

**"Speaking where is the Hokage it's the first time they are late," said Gaara sitting down**

**"Don't know," said C**

**Suddenly the door opened everyone turned and smiled" Well Kakashi Hatake it's good to see you again."**

Minato turned to his future daughter-in-law and asked" Is Kakashi the Hokage?" he was excited

"No" she shook her head and then smiled too sweetly saying" But you will be surprised when you see who the Hokage is." she laughed and said again" Actually everyone will be surprised." this time smirking

**"Where is your Hokage Kakashi?" asked A**

**"Here," said a woman and who that woman was shocked everyone.**

When the future Hinata had said that they would be surprised to see who it was but what they felt it wasn't surprising it was a complete and utter shock.

"TSUNADE IS THE HOKAGE!" yelled Jiraiya the way he looked made the future Hinata giggled she looked at her father in- law and she could tell he was shocked but also excited then she turned to look at Dan and for the first time since she had come here she could see how much he and Minato looked could see the resemblance that everyone was ignoring she could look past the different eyes and hair color to see it but with the way they were looking right now, everyone could see that same resemblance if Minato was careful so she coughed making him look at her and she spoke to him with her eyes she, after all, was her best friend's daughter, he was able to read the look.

"Be careful you are looking too much like your father," she said without speaking making the previous Hokage nod a nod so small no one but her and his friends saw.

He shouldn't be surprised that she knew who his father was after all the man was her grandfather-in-law.

**"Sorry to be late but my great-granddaughter refused to allow me to leave." said the Godaime Hokage Tsunade a fair-skinned woman with brown eyes and straight blonde hair that parts above her forehead. Her hair had shoulder-length bangs that frame her face and the rest reached her lower back. She kept it tied in two loose ponytails. The Strength of a Hundred Seal(taking the appearance of a violet diamond shape) is clearly visible on her forehead. Tsunade often wore a grass-green haori with the kanji for "gamble" on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she wore a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matched her pants. Her blouse is closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage. She also wore open-toed, strappy black sandals with high heels. She had red nail polish on both her fingernails and toenails and used a soft pink lipstick. Despite her age, she was extremely beautiful still.**

_'No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no way'_ thinking Dan his eyes widen looking and feeling extremely faint and jealous knew he shouldn't feel jealous she should have her own life and be happy he knew that but he had always imagined their kids, a little girl who looked just like her with his eyes maybe or even her or a little boy who looked like him he wasn't one to ask for much as long as they were their children it didn't matter though. The man had seemed to forget that she told him that there hadn't been anyone else but him so he decided would congratulate her and try not to kill the father of the baby.

"You know Dan with that look on your face you look way too much like your grandson," she said and the green-eyed man stopped thinking of ways to kill the baby's father and looked at her.

His eyes were wide and his jaw was touching the ground" What? My what?"

"Grandson Uncle you know the son of your child in this case the son of your son and my cousin," said Shizune smiling as she remembered her younger cousin that she adored so much she had missed him and had missed being more present in his son's life to protect the boy.

Dan's eyes were wide in shock and he was opening and closing his mouth but no words were coming out the Clan Heads was laughing so much he reminded them too much of a shocker Minato. It was good to see the man their best friend and brother in all but blood loved and respected so much.

"How is that possible?" asked Dan when he asked that and seeing the twinkle in Jiraiya's eyes Minato turned green and looked like he was about to vomit.

"I am pretty sure you know where babies come from Dan." he said smirking" And Minato doesn't look like that I did give you the talk."

Minato turned even greener as he remembered that talk" Yes and I had nightmares for a year after that." Jiraiya was about to say something but Tsunade glared at him a glare that clearly said' How dare you to say something like that to him' making the toad Sannin to step back afraid and making his student smirk a very familiar smirk.

Jiraiya turned to his sensei and said: "You know he may be his father's copy but he has too much of his mother in him."

Dan turned to his fiancé the question clear in his face was he the father to her child when she nodded, he smiled so brightly it made the sun look pale in cooperation a smile that both his son and grandson had inherited.

The present Tsunade smiled too" I have a great-granddaughter doesn't that make me feel old."

The future Hinata giggled and said" Yes and the fact that you have two grandsons with the youngest being a few years short of being a father doesn't have anything to do with?" she loved teasing her grandmother in- law. They had started a bit rough after all no one would like the woman who would marry their son or in Tsunade's case her grandson but had become really close in the future mostly because Hinata was the one who gave her the more great-grandchildren.

The Slug Princess smiled yeah she adored her grandchildren and would do anything about them but she couldn't wait about those children it had been so long since she had heard children's footsteps in her house.

"So, we have a great-granddaughter and..." he stopped looking at his fiancé

"And two grandsons through you may consider one." she said and explained seeing at his curious look" Our oldest grandson is adopted and most wouldn't accept him as their grandson." she finished and looked at Kakashi whose eyes spelled fear at his answer and at Minato who was hoping the man would be like he imagined and accepted his son even if he was adopted and not biologically related to him Sakumo Hatake was doing the something through he was almost absolutely certain he would accept him.

Dan just smiled and said" We have two grandchildren I am sure they are amazing," Minato and Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief while Dan turned to his future(Unknowingly) granddaughter- in -law and asked" Is there any point in asking why they are?" she just smiled and shook her head making the man stick his tongue at her." So how do they call me I hope is not grandfather to it's formal for me."

"Your youngest calls you grandpa but your oldest calls you dad's father or something along these lines."

"Why?" he was upset _'Why doesn't my grandson call me by a proper name?'_

"Because of the fact he doesn't know if you would approve of him being adopted."

The father of the Fourth nodded his head and asked" Is he here?" at the former Hyūga's nod he said, "Well I would love for him to call me grandpa just as I said not grandfather too formal. "Kakashi smiled behind his mask he would do it in the future.

"So, you would love them even if they were forty years old Gennin?" she asked innocently

"Yes, of course, why wouldn't I."

Tsunade chuckled and said" I am glad you are accepting of that." he shrugged and said, "Why wouldn't I do that blood doesn't matter when it comes to family."

"You know, your son would be really excited to hear that." as if the Byakugan Princess at the man's a questioning look she continued" Because he has put you in a pretty big pedestal."

The handsome men looked extremely worried" Just how big is this pedestal?" he did not think he could live up to a pedestal the former Hyūga looked at her father-in-law asking what to tell the man the blond hair man just shook his head so the Namikaze woman did not answer.

Danzo looked at the future Hokage and said: "Why weren't we informed about the fact that the First Hokage had a descendant?"

She looked at him directly in the eye with a glare that her son had inherited and said" Because he was mine and Dan's son he had nothing to do with my grandfather and do you really think that I would allow any of you to poke and experiment on him to try and see if he had the same abilities as my grandfather." she finished" And just so you know he became a great shinobi without it."

Dan looked at the blond-haired woman and asked" Was?"

She lowered her eyes which took a golden hue and started playing with her hair making the blue-haired man eyes widened at the similar action with the blond-haired Hokage but again he put it at the back of his mind" Yes he died twelve years ago when the Kyuubi attacked."

Hearing that Naruto became upset and everyone saw as he did the same thing as the two other blonds had done before but like Dan, everyone except Shikamaru put it to coincidence.

**The other women cooed" Aww." while the man sweatdropped, they did not understand why they liked children so much.**

Everyone turned to the women in question with an amazing look it was the Mizukage who answered that look" What just because we are Kunoichi doesn't mean we can't act like girls and besides it, a child seeing who her great-grandfather is I am betting she will be extremely cute." she said looking at Dan who blushed and Tsunade, Minato, and Kakashi glared at her.

"Do not worry Lady Tsunade I did not mean it that way." she had seen the glare from the Slug Princess but she had not seen the glares from the Yellow Flash and The Copy Ninja likes everyone else.

"And just so you know she is extremely cute." smiled the future Hinata she knew the Mizukage didn't mean that way.

"**Ah, she is so cute. Why didn't you bring her with you?" asked Kurotsuchi she could not wait for one of her own children.**

**Tsunade smiled and said," Maybe another time."**

**The granddaughter of the Tsuchikage pouted and said:" But in a few months you will retire."**

"**Don't worry we will see each other again I wouldn't allow my successor to do his job without help." the First honorable granddaughter sat down**

**"So, you have decided who you will make your successor because we all have decided," said the Mizukage**

**Everyone from the past moved forward wanting to know who they were.**

**Tsunade did a hand gesture to said for her to continue explaining" I will make Chōjūrō my successor, The Tsuchikage will make Kurotsuchi his successor while the Raikage will make Darui his."**

The ones mentioned gasped and turned to their respective Kage they nodded in understanding they were the right one's choices to become their successors.

**"No, I have yet to decide who will become my successor the person who I want to become the Hokage after I am still too young." the only female Hokage said**

**"He is twenty years old the Yondaime was younger when he became the Hokage," said Kurotsuchi**

**"Well the Yondaime was the Yondaime," answered Tsunade the pride in her voice went unnoticed by everyone in the past who didn't already knew the truth.**

**"What does that mean?"**

**"Well the Yondaime was the guy graduated at ten and by the time he was twelve was well known both outsides and inside the by the time he was seventeen he had a Flee on sight-order issued in his name." started Tsunade**

"Really?" asked Hashirama curios looking at the blue-eyed young man

"Yeah, I think so, "seeing the look in the black-haired man he continued" during the Third shinobi war I heard something like that but I never really believed what they said I was not that good of a shinobi." he finished making everyone look at him shaking their heads

Tobirama turned to his student with a questioning look which he answered:" Yes Minato did have a Flee on sight order and was the only Shinobi to have something like that."

"Why?" asked the father of the two Hokage, the Third just pointed to the screen

**"He was an extraordinary shinobi." said the Tsuchikage making his granddaughter look at him shocked" What I know an amazing Shinobi when I see it and I can admit it even if said Shinobi is from another village."**

**"Besides," said the Raikage" How many shinobi do you know that ended a war single-handed."**

Minato turned to the two Kages and said" Thank you Lord Tsuchikage for your compliment but I am only a very average shinobi and Lord Raikage I didn't single-handed win the war I had lots of help from many other people." he said humbly and looking in his eyes everyone could tell he believed it to be true.

Mei whispered in Hizuren's ear" Was he always like that?" despite being whispered everyone heard her

Everyone outside of Konoha had thought he like bragging more than that were they wrong.

"Yes, both his parents were really humble and he has taken that from both of them making him extremely humble." he shook his head smiling remembering the two of them they made a perfect couple and their son was amazing.

The blue-eyed man just crossed his arms while looked at the man that was like a grandfather to him and said: "There is nothing wrong with apricating what others do and giving them what they deserve."

"I know Minato I know," he said smiling

**Kakashi chuckled and said" He wouldn't like hearing that." and then he smirked to the Tsuchikage and continued, "And I thought you did not like him because of the fact he killed your entire army."**

**The oldest Kage present glared at the silver-haired man and said:" Don't mention that." even after so many years, it was still a sore spot to him**

**A chuckled too and said amused" Still a sore spot to you I see."**

"I remember that fight." said a shinobi smiling that was the most amazing fight he had ever seen suddenly he saw that every child was looking at him with curious eyes while those who were dead were telling him to explain.

"Well we were fighting with Stone shinobi about 1000 of them and we were losing heavily and had lost many Shinobi suddenly a young man no older than seventeen appeared that was Lord Hokage, before he got the job through many of us, had heard about he but most of was had never seen him fight so an older shinobi told us to not to blink or we will miss everything and he was right." he stopped and laughed at the groans that came from everyone when he saw the glares directed at him, he continued" Well he was there a second and then the next second every enemy shinobi was dead."

No one who was dead at the time believed him but the children who had grown up with stories about the amazing Yellow Flash did.

**He turned his glare to the dark-skinned Raikage and said:" And wouldn't you be the same way if a seventeen-year-old child killed 1000 of your shinobi in less time it takes to make Ramen."**

Butsuma Senju turned to the old Kage and asked: "So it's true?"

"Well I have never worded it that way but yes, it is true." not looking anyone in the eyes so it seems it was still a sore spot to him even after many years but he had come to accept the brilliance of the man who did it there was no denying he was brilliant.

The others looked at the young blond-haired man the in-question man who had ducked his head blushing and not looking anyone in the eye while the Clan Heads were laughing even Shibi Aburame who expressed even fewer emotions than Fugaku Uchiha.

**He stopped and it was his turn to smirk" And wasn't he the one who could have killed both you and B but decided not to."**

**"Yes," the Raikage answered unashamedly he had always respected Minato especially after he did not kill his brother even when he had the chance to do it and for what he taught him during that fight.**

The present A turned to the young Clan heir and asked: "Why did you not kill me and him when you had the chance I never understood."

"Well it would bring big trouble if I killed you considering who you were and I couldn't kill your brother I understand what would happen if I did kill him I would do the same thing about my brothers." his friends snorted and Hiashi said, "Tell them the truth."

"Well that's part of the truth but I was also trained to be a medical since I was a little boy both my parents were medical mothers trained me and I don't like to murder that's why I use my speed when I kill someone so they won't sufferer," he said he always hated when he killed someone but if it was for the good of the village he would do anything.

**"You know I always heard about him but I never heard that story not until I went to the Academy." said the Tsuchikage granddaughter**

**"I don't doubt it, it's not something your grandfather is proud of."**

**"Lady Tsunade is it true he was that great I mean I saw him fight in the Fourth Shinobi War but I mean he was fighting with fifty percent of his strength." said the pink eyed woman**

Everyone turned a questioning look to the future Hinata which she answered" When the war started Sasuke forced Orochimaru to bring back the four Hokage that was dead to fight for our side." they nodded that's was a great idea through they wanted to know why Sasuke was able to convince the missing Sannin to help them.

**"Well, he was the guy that Teleported away a Tailed Beast Ball, with his Flying Thunder God: Guiding Thunder that used a lot chakra more than the Flying Thunder God who used more chakra than more people has in his body by only using the technique only once."**

The second Hokage turned to the youngest Hokage asking silently about that technique" The Flying Thunder God: Guiding Thunder is a space-time barrier technique is a variant of the Flying Thunder God technique I have created quite a few of them. This barrier technique incorporates the use of the Flying Thunder God formula to erect a barrier space capable of warping away anything that comes into contact with it. The subject of the technique is then directed to another location marked by the user's formula. The barrier is powerful enough to warp away techniques as destructive as a Tailed Beast Ball. I used it to deflect a Tailed Beast Ball that Kyuubi threw to the Hokage Monument making it possible for the Attack to pass through the Monument."

"Let me get this straight with more simple words you created a barrier over time-space itself that rips a hole through space and teleports whatever tach it." asked Hashirama making his unknown descendant nods his head surprising everyone." Impressive." the younger man smiled at one of his idols

**"And then he fought with an Uchiha Clan member with the Mangekyō Sharingan..." the future vision was interrupted by the Past Kisame.**

"How did he look like?" asked Kisame he was interested in knowing who that person was

"Madara," said the young Hokage" At least that's how he introduced himself but I don't believe it was Madara."

"Yeah because Madara is dead." said one of the bodyguards for his trouble he glared by every Shinobi from Konoha

"No, I don't believe he was Madara because his chakra was extremely familiar to me and I have never met the man."

"Wait you can remember the chakra signature of every person you have met," said Itama Senju excited getting a nod from the technically younger man.

"Yes, I am a sensory type ninja beside the medical type shinobi and I can recognize every Konoha citizen from their Chakra signature alone also quite a few members from outside the Village if I have met them before." Dan was looking at his younger copy (Through like everyone else he was blind the similarities) with a curious look on his face." As for how he looked like he was an Uchiha that much was clear he had a Sharingan he wore a mask with a black flame and a purple lined black cloak."

"Well he may be Tobi if he was an Akatsuki member," said the shark-like man" But Itachi has his doubts about him being Madara."

"If Uncle Minato says it isn't Madara then he isn't," said the Uchiha heir at his partner's questioning look" I trust his judgment."

**"With said Akatsuki member started to teleport him away, and he used his own teleportation to escape and the other followed. He was after some difficulty, finally managing to strike finding a weak spot in Kamui in a few seconds."**

"What is Kamui?" asked Sasuke the name sounded familiar to him

His father answered him surprising him he had thought that his father would yell at him" Kamui is space-time ninjutsu that can be used with the Mangekyō Sharingan it allows the user to transfer objects to and from another dimension. Targets that enter Kamui's dimension is completely untraceable, as not even their chakra can be detected while they're there while targets that exit Kamui's dimension do so with varying force, either simply appearing at the ejection point or flying from Kamui is the only way to travel to and from its dimension, this means that targets transferred there are trapped, forced to stay until Kamui's user lets them leave This also makes Kamui's dimension effective as a refuge, as anyone taking shelter there can only be reached by using Kamui. Kamui ordinarily only connects its dimension with the Earth. If a user synchronizes Kamui with another space-time ninjutsu, Kamui can travel to the other ninjutsu's target dimension but if the user doesn't have the original ninjutsu to piggyback off of, traveling between dimensions becomes extremely difficult since Kamui doesn't naturally connect to them. Users can manually generate portals to these other dimensions with Kamui, but this requires a great deal of chakra, so much that users will likely need another person's assistance. Continuous usage of Kamui does not seem to deteriorate the user eyesight."

Sakura turned to her sensei and said: "Can you do it?"

"Yes," the man said, "But it's hard and injures my eyesight too much so the case was I use it is really rare. Fugaku can use it."

Everyone turned to him"Yes I was quite good with the use of the Sharingan even without the Mangekyō because of the fact I never wanted those eyes."

"Just how good?" asked Sakura she wanted to know more about her future husband's family but Fugaku didn't answer the Future Hinata did" Second only to Madara Uchiha and even right now only Itachi has gone even close to that power and skill. He isn't called Wicked Eye Fugaku for anything he could do things no one could. "

_'Through Sasuke does surpass him in the future.' _she thought

**"During the said attack, he was also able to brand him with the Flying Thunder God formula, allowing him to teleport to the man's location whenever he wanted."**

"Can I ask a question?" asked the Tsuchikage getting a nod he asked, "The seal you put on people that are marked does it ever despair?"

"No even after I died, they never disappear." the Tsuchikage nodded

**"He used a Contract Seal on him that removed the Nine-Tails from his control and blasting his Hashirama infused arm."**

Hashirama turned to the future woman and asked" Do I want to know?" he was a little green so were his family members through and citizen of Konoha

"It something many people have done by infusing your DNA into oneself it grants increased regenerative powers, allowing them to heal most injuries in seconds. Should they lose any anatomy beyond their ability to heal? Modifications can result in a pale replica of your face to appear at the site of injection or transplantation, which grants your abilities to heal and use Wood Release to a degree. The throng that depends on how much cells were host will also be able to absorb Senjutsu chakra to a degree, causing the replica of your face to develop Sage Mode markings. Although they don't have direct access to Sage Mode, they gain certain benefits of the form, such as heightened sensory and regenerative abilities, as well as increased durability. However, if the user has this modification and can already use Sage Mode then their Sage Mode form will receive a tremendous boost in power."

If Hashirama was feeling a bit sick before the reality was now what sort of people do ask: "Does it have a drawback?"

The future woman nodded her head" Those cells into another being can be catastrophic if the host's body cannot properly accept the cells. In that instance, the body will reject the cells a be overridden by Hashirama 's resulting in the host's cells be destroyed which can result in wooden protrusions from the body killing the host. Even those who are able to accept the cells must be careful when utilizing chakra because if they use too much or come close to death the cells will become harder to control and may result in subjugating the host's body turning them into a tree."

"Just how many people were there with these abilities?" asked the father of two Hokage

"Quite a few and they were really hard to fight them because of the fact that no one of us had the healing abilities of Hashirama Senju well except for Naruto but he came from having the nine-tail sealed inside him."

_'And being the descendant of the First.' _thought some people but no one spoke it out loud

**"Forcing him to flee. Teleporting the Kyuubi which is a mass of chakra, Summoning Gamabunta,"**

" Gamabunta?" asked the members of Konoha 12

"Is the toad boss and doesn't allow anyone but Minato to sit in his head he liked Minato too much and became really bad when he this day no one had done something like that to him. And it's extremely hard to summon him."

"Why?"

"Well it takes a lot of chakras to summon a normal summoning but to summon, the boss is even harder and usually, the boss had to like you to allow you to use them."

"Just how much chakra it needs?" asked Naruto curious

"Well once you summoned him because of Jiraiya you used all your chakra and tapped into the Kyuubi chakra to summon and as an Uzumaki, you have larger chakra reverse than almost everyone else." everyone's eyes were wide

**" Used the Eight Trigrams Seal and the Dead Demon Consuming Seal to seal the Kyuubi in Naruto, gaveling the key to the seal he was about to use to Gerotora and then sent him to Jiraiya and did the last parts with a gaping hole through his chest that was killing him slowly and with a low chakra because of the first part of the battle."**

Everyone gasped and looked at the man. While Tsunade closed her eyes he hadn't been here during the Kyuubi attack and she hadn't heard what had happened she had hoped her son hadn't suffered a lot but now she knew he looked at the woman, she felt bad it hadn't been her purpose to upset her maybe it was better for her not to and Hizuren weren't better through they both knew how Minato had died they tried to think he didn't others were looking at the man he was really great that's for sure.

Minato himself was smiling he was happy to sacrifice his life for his village and his son but his smile dropped a little when he saw his mother's look but became better when she smiled at him. He knew it was hard for her losing her brother, lover and then her son he was glad she was happier now.


	10. Temari Nara Part 3

Chapter 10

A.N: I am thinking of featuring Itachi and Naruto's daughter in one of the future chapters but I haven't decided the name I am between the names Minako, Mito, and Mikoto what do all of you think is the best name.

Temari Nara Part 3

**"Wau." said the pink-eyed woman" I had never heard that part of the fight."**

**"Neither did I until after the Fourth Shinobi War," said Tsunade with a sad smile in her face and a bit of an empty look in her face that disappeared rather quickly.**

That showed those who knew her that her son's death had become easier for her over the years and they breathed a sigh of relief for her that death had almost destroyed her so they were glad that it had become easier.

**"If you want to see how good a shinobi was, see the people he or she trained and how they became?" said the Tsuchikage" Everyone could become a great shinobi but very few can become great teachers and that's harder."**

**"Well Kakashi is a great shinobi," said Tsunade looking at her grandson with pride in her eyes making the future Hokage blushed through no one could see it because of the mask.**

Sakumo looked at his son and Sakumo wanted to laugh so much at the look on his normally stoic he was looking everywhere but at his adoptive grandmother and father who both had proud looks in their faces directed at him.

He himself was never good with the proud looks and good words his biological father was not the friendliest person in the world through he knew he had been proud of him and he was his son so he never became great at it no matter how often he got them from the two of them.

**"I didn't mean only him and you know it." said the oldest Kage present**

**"What do you mean?" asked the future Tsuchikage**

**The female Hokage folded her fingers lowered her chin on two of them and looked her in the eye and said" Who do you think helped Ibiki Morino to perfect his torturing and interrogation techniques making him the second most feared and second-best interrogator in history, who do you think helped Maito Gai become the taijutsu master that he is now surpassing almost everyone with his skill, or who taught Asuma Sarutobi how to use his Wind Release making him a better wind user than many in Suna and one of the best Wind Users in history only being surpassed by a few and his chakra blades training helping him to become the shinobi he became a shinobi so good that won him in his youth a place in the** **Twelve Guardian Ninja. Who do you think thought Kurenai Yūhi illusions so great that many Uchiha had trouble replicating or even breaking them let alone winning against her?"**

"Really?" everyone especially their students looked at them

"Yes," said Asuma" Wind affinity is an extremely rare affinity in Konoha, only a hand full of people have it and even fewer can use it with Minato-sensei being the most powerful of them all and if I wanted to use it he was the only one who could teach me and he was also willing to do it."

This time everyone turned to the blond-haired Hokage with curious looks" Yes I have Wind affinity which I have inherited from my father only and it's the kind of chakra, I use the most because if that." Temari looked at him so he was a Wind user like her and according to the other man (who apparently was the son of the Third Hokage) he was the strongest she wanted to know just how good he was like everyone she had heard stories about him and wanted to know how much of it was true and how it wasn't.

"Yeah he is the best Wind user right now through even in the future he is pretty high in the list."

"Really there is some better Wind User than him. Who?" asked Shikaku

The future woman smiled and said" Your grandson is pretty high up in the list." and laughed at the look in his face at that and she wasn't the only one of his friends who was doing the same thing while Shikamaru was blushing with his laughing too.

_'He is kind of cute.' _through Temari before shaking her head at to get rid of the thought she shouldn't be thinking something like that for someone younger than her.

"Where did my grandson get the Wind Chakra abilities?" asked Shikaku

"His mother." was the answer he got

"I sure hope through Ibiki hasn't become a really mean interrogator through." said the Fourth, turning his head at the man in question with a look in his eyes that made the fearless interrogator gulp the man in front of him was the only person he feared and not in a way that he could hurt him because that was true but he didn't want to disappoint the man he was the closest thing to a father he never had.

The people who worked for him looked at the man they had never seen that look on his face and never thought they would ever see it, after all, he was fearless and didn't care what everyone thought of him but they understood they had the same thing regarding the Yondaime Hokage everyone wanted to make the man proud and those who were his students or close to him tried even harder to make him proud.

"No, I am an angel," he said smiling slightly almost impossible to see but the blond-haired man knew it was there

The man huffed and said," Yeah, just as much as I am." giving him a smile so bright it made the sun look pale in comparison

Everyone shook their head _'No you aren't an angel but you are pretty close.' _everyone who knew him thought to themselves

**"I guess you are right they are really good shinobi in their respective fields." said Kurotsuchi turning to the Wind Mistress, she asked,**" **So Temari how is your relationship going?"**

**The youngest blond blushed and tried to hide it while glaring at the future Tsuchikage and saying" We do not have any kind of relationship besides being good friends."**

**"Yeah, so the fact that he glares at every guy that comes in a walking distance of you is just that he is a really close friend and not that he is jealous." teased Kankurō his older sister he really enjoyed do it.**

**"Yeah," continued Kurotsuchi" and you glare at every girl that so much as look at him the wrong way. In your opinion at least."**

**"He is just easily manipulated and some cruel woman would take advantage of him that's why I am careful as to who can get close to him and he doesn't glare at every guy that comes with on walking distance of me just a few that he clearly thought had bad intentions."**

The Temari in the past was blushing while Tsunade was smiling remembering Dan and her doing a very similar thing once upon a time Dan was thinking the same exact thing.

**"Of course, not he just glares at everyone who isn't his friend or us," said Gaara pointing to himself and Kankurō while smirking at the blush on his older sister's face the smirk isn't like the one, he had in the past it was teasingly instead of mailing or dark.**

**"I don't know what you are talking about." she was glaring at everyone who was laughing but there was a small blush in her face that made everyone just laughed louder and harder.**

**Tsunade turned a smirk on the younger blond and said" Of course the two of you are just friends so you are going to help me convince him to accept one of those marriage propositions that I have lined up for him. Right?" she continued smirking and did, even more, when she saw her rise from her seat and the angry, shocked and hurt look in her eyes.**

**When she saw the look in her Hokage's eyes, she sat down and asked:" How did you know?"**

"So, I really have feelings for whoever this guy is?" asked Temari

"Well," started Hinata" You did end up married to him so I would say yes." as she finished she smirked at the future Nara Matriarch

**The medical-nin smiled a knowing smile and said" The look in your eyes. And besides everyone but he knows you love him and the other way around." she stopped for a while and then decided to say something else" And also, I was in the same position you are now a long, long time ago."**

**The Suna Kunoichi snorted before saying" Are all guys that oblivious?"**

**She shrugged and answered" All the ones I've known yes. Through they were worse." at the younger bond's disbelieving look she continued" You have met my youngest grandson where do you think he got that part of him."**

**The teal-eyed woman chuckled she was right her youngest grandson was the most obvious man in the entire world" They couldn't have been that bad right."**

**Tsunade smiled remembering her fiancé and son shaking her head she said:" No they were worse." but she was smiling she loved them very much and she found that side of them cute at least until other people tried to take advantage of them then she became angry at the person in question.**

Dan and Minato had their arms crossed looking very similar to each other glaring at the woman through only Shikamaru saw the similarities between the blue-haired man and his father's best friend." I was not that bad." he told his fiancé

She looked at him in the eye and said:" And how did the two of us got together?"

The older man started thinking and said" I…right I guess you are right. But you were a lot younger than me and the granddaughter of the First Hokage so it wasn't really right for me to do the first move."

The woman snorted" You were oblivious and so was our son and I am guessing my youngest grandson is too right?" she asked her future granddaughter-in-law who nodded smiling it was a cute side of him through it could become a problem sometimes" Figures." murmured the older blond but she was smiling.

Mito turned to her granddaughter and asked:" Why did you have to ask her about your youngest grandson?"

Golden-brown eyes turned to green and said" No one knew I even had a son that was done to protect him from people who wanted revenge on grandfather the same thing was done with my youngest grandson after my son died. If he had lived it wouldn't have been a problem but because he died it would put my grandson in danger." her eyes then turned hard as she said," and there is nothing more important to me than my grandsons' safety both of them I just hope he forgives me for not being there for him."

"You were." said the future Hinata getting a look from the woman in question" You did you raised him until the day he went to the Academy."

"Yes, and I sealed those memories when he entered Academy."

"You did that to protect him Tsunade and everyone knows it." Hinata smiled at her grandmother-in-law she would have done the same thing for her children and grandchildren too if she was in the same place as she was" You were between a rock and a hard place you did what you had to do and he understands and doesn't blame you and never will." she smiled at the woman reassuring and got a smile in return.

**"I know I shouldn't believe you but as you said I have met your grandson." she paused and looked at the older woman before asking" How did you do it?" at the questioning look, she took a deep breath and asked again" How did you make him realize he loved you? I would have asked my mother but I know my father never loved her and well she is dead. And as much as Baki is a very important person in my life there is only so much he can help with that."**

The Kazekage and his wife were a bit sad yes it was true they didn't love each other but they did love their children and none of them would be there for them when they really needed them.

Baki was feeling guilty he couldn't help the girl who was like a daughter to him but at least he was still in her life.

**"I will answer you but let's just finish this meeting," she said smiling at the younger girl she had been in her positions a long time ago but she still remembered like it was yesterday**

**"Thank you," said Temari shyly blushing a bit**

Her parents turned to give the future Hokage a grateful smile at least someone was there to guide her.

**The conversation then turned to politics everything was going good there was peace in the five Great Nations which made everyone happy that was until the preparations for the Anniversary of the Fourth Shinobi War was mentioned the war had been three years ago but this would be the first time they organize the festivals in remembrance of those who died.**

**"We can't make them festivities on the exact same date as the war ended you all know that right." the other Kage nodded**

**"Yes, we were planning on doing it a week after the actual date." Said the Raikage**

"Why would we make it after the actual date?" asked the Raikage

"Because of the fact, the war started on October 8th and ended on October 10th and no citizen of Konoha would participate in anything on that last date," answered Hinata

"Why?" asked Hashirama looking at his future great-great-granddaughter-in-law curiously" Didn't we lost shinobi too?"

"Yes, many," she said remembering everyone they had lost not only during those two days but also before leading to that war" but October 10th is also the anniversary of the Kyuubi attack and the anniversary of the Fourth Hokage death and there is nothing else allowed to happen on that date. Even in my time when he has been dead for almost eighty years what they had done for the past twelve years happen again."

"And what exactly is that?" asked the Yondaime Hokage giving everyone a hard look the others were curious too.

"Well if someone dies (Even if the person in question is a hero of the village) or is born in the week previous, during or after the Kyuubi attack those records are altered so that it doesn't coincide with his death. The week previous, during or after everyone wears only black and in the exact place, he died everyone puts flowers there, on October 10th we actually thought about planting flowers there but no one wanted as they wanted to put the flowers themselves so we forgot it and continued with the former rituals like the fact that in those weeks the shops only sell his favorite things or that on October 10th there isn't a Hokage on Konoha. The only thing during that time are the festivals and everything else in his honor. The only time the remembrance in his honor wasn't done on the same date was the day of the Fourth Shinobi War and even then, we did everything for him before burring the dead of the war. Only one person has his birthday on that date and that's Naruto."

"Why?" asked Minato honestly confused he didn't care about being remembered and he considered an offense on everyone else putting him before the others.

"Because you are a very well-liked person not only Hokage that should have been clear seeing what they have written in your grave." he again gave her confused looks and this time he was right he had been dead because he was alive, he would have strongly disapproved of the writing

_'Minato Namikaze The Yellow Flash, The Yondaime Hokage. A son, father, and friend to us all. Our beloved protector. Our god. He will live forever in our mind and hearts as our hero.' _she chuckled to herself yes her father-in-law wouldn't like it.

**"That's better I had quite a lot complains form everyone to not make the festivals on the same date as the anniversary of the Kyuubi attack and of course you are invited too." she said the others" But I am warming you the food during those days is very limited."**

**"Really the term-limited is an understatement," said Kakashi**

**"I don't see why you are complaining you like Ramen are the others I worry about the ones who don't like it," said Tsunade smiling at her grandson**

**"There is nothing wrong with liking a certain type of food," he said crossing his arms reminding her of when he was younger and would insist, he was right even when he wasn't and she couldn't help but chuckle quality.**

**"All right, all right how about we continue with the politic talks so that our citizens can't say that we don't do anything." the other chuckled and the talk again turned to politics and plans becoming boring for everyone other than the Kages.**


	11. Temari Nara part 4

A.N: Vote on my poll for the name of Tsunade's great-granddaughter because she will appear in a few chapters and I have yet to decide what to call her.

* * *

Chapter 11

Temari Nara part 4

**After they finished their meeting everyone got up to leave they had talked for a bit more about the condition of their Villages (which were good much to the joy of their respective Kage) and all in all the meeting had been much better than any other the past Kages had ever had.**

**"Temari can you wait a second I have something I want to talk with you about." the Suna Princess stopped and turned to the only female Hokage in history and sat down gracefully in front of her nodding for the other woman to start speaking.**

**"I approved your request to have the Guard Platoon protect Gaara during the remembrance festival." said the oldest blond**

"What is the Guard Platoon?" asked Sakura she didn't remember reading about them and she had read every history book available.

Like every other time, it was the future Hinata who answered the question smiling at the younger version of her friend" The Guard Platoon is a group of Konoha shinobi dedicated towards the protection of the Hokage through they have only served under one Hokage in this time as they were created by the Fourth because of the fact he didn't like having ANBUs following him everywhere, they were and still, are extremely loyal to the Yondaime and only him. That's why they don't protect The Third. As I said the group has served as elite bodyguards for the Fourth, who in his reign, taught them how to use the 'Flying Thunder Formation Technique', a minor, easier and less draining version of the 'Flying Thunder God Technique', but unlike that technique, required the cooperation of all three members Raidō, Genma, Iwashi" she pointed to all three of them" to perform it because even if it's not as draining as the one Minato uses is still really draining to any normal person using it by themselves. The group in the future has also served as elite bodyguards for the Fifth Hokage, who they marked with a seal for the 'Flying Thunder Formation Technique' so that they could transport to her aid in a moment notice. They also used the technique to teleport the Mizukage into the battlefield."

"Great that what I need overprotective guards who served for the uncontrollable Hokage in history-making them even more overprotective," she said crossing her arms and she knew they would be overprotective of her, after all, they knew their, previous Hokage was her son and how much he cared for her. The three of them, we gave her a look that said that they would be doing just that making her groan.

"I am sorry Lord Hokage," said Neji looking at the man

"Minato please." interrupted said man but he was ignored by the Hyūga prodigy like he knew he wouldn't but it was worth a try.

"How does the technique in works?" he was very interested in the man he had read so much in his father's journals the man that had been his friend apparently and that he had been alive his father wouldn't have been dead.

Minato smiled at the young Hyūga prodigy making the younger Hyūga smile too he couldn't help it, his, smile was infective he was curious just like his father had been at his age" All three members of the team are required to execute the technique and only those three seeing as I only taught it the three of them. In doing so, they encircle the target performing the seal of confrontation so that their thumbs, middle and index fingers are touching one another's. This allows them to teleport both themselves and anything is a person or something else within the confines of the ring, to a marked destination in seconds."

"The three of you can travel as fast as the Yondaime Hokage?" asked Kiba the three members excited

"No, we can transport in seconds while Minato-Sama can transport in nanoseconds but we can travel faster and in longer distances than 'Body Flicker Technique'." everyone nodded some wishing to have the chance to learn the technique

**The wind Mistress smiled and said" Thank you, Lady Hokage I appreciate." she said politely" I know Gaara is very capable of defending himself but he is also the Jinchūriki of the one-tail and even if the Akatsuki is disbanded and I don't want to risk losing him again."**

"Again?" asked Temari slightly scared

"Yes, Gaara died once." said the future woman

"So how is he alive?" asked Kankurō worried he didn't want to lose his baby brother

"The Akatsuki took Shukaku from him after he had become the Kazekage and if the tail beast has been removed from a Jinchūriki they after he died Naruto started yelling at Chiyo for sealing Shukaku within Gaara in the first place, therefore causing out his death after sentencing him to a life of loneliness." Gaara looked at the blond-haired Jinchuriki surprised at that" Knowing he was right, Chiyo begins to use her life-transference technique on Gaara giving her life to save the life of the Kazekage she didn't have enough Chakra to do it so Naruto used a bit of his own Chakra to finish the technique."

Temari turned to the younger blond with a grateful look on her face and said," Thank you for saving my baby brother." making the younger blond nod and smile a very infective smile like his father and grandfather before him.

"Wait, a person dies when the tail beast is removed from them?" asked Sakura looking the younger blond worried the others were in the same state.

"Yes, only six people haven't died from that and they are Hagoromo Otsutsuki, Zetsu, Killer B, an Uchiha who was the Jinchuriki of a tail beast for a short time, Kushina Uzumaki and Naruto."

"How is my brother still alive?" asked the Raikage he was extremely happy that his brother was Ok he couldn't imagine not living without him.

"Because of the fact that Gyuki, (the 8-tailed beast) was aware of the danger to his Jinchuriki when he was being extracted. The Jinchuriki only dies if the beast is removed completely (though, not instantaneously) this happened because of the fact that the Jinchuriki's body is not able to adjust to not holding the beast's chakra at all anymore. Gyuki apologized to Bee for not being able to resist the pull of the one trying to remove him from B, but at the last moment, he managed to cut off one of his own tentacles as he was being extracted. Bee rushed over afterward and absorbed the chakra from that tentacle, which contained enough of Gyuki's chakra to sustain him." B smiled and concentrated at the thought of is, tail-beast friend who appeared like a shadow behind him

"Thank you Gyuki." the shadow just shook his head and said," For what you are my friend, I wouldn't have you die."

"Gyuki, Shukaku who are they?" asked Gaara

"They are the Tail-beast's real names Shukaku is the one tail, Matatabi the two-tail, Isobu the three-tail, Son Gokū the four-tail, Kokuō the five-tail, Saiken the six-tail, Chōmei the seven-tail, Gyūki the eight-tail and Kurama the nine-tail."

"How about Kushina Uzumaki and Naruto how did they survive?"

"To explain that I have to explain the Uzumaki Clans to all of you."

"There is an Uzumaki Clan?" asked Naruto with stars in his eyes

"They were destroyed during the Second Great Ninja War by a combined effort of Hidden Rock, Mist, and Cloud. However, some Uzumaki survived essentially keeping the clan alive in very few pureblooded this time they are only two pureblood Uzumaki in this time and only one in my time. They are Karin who works for Orochimaru and Nagato who works for the Akatsuki there used to be two more pureblood Uzumaki in the past that lived in Konoha Kushina Uzumaki and Mito Uzumaki being them. The other in bigger numbers are those who aren't pureblood Uzumaki with Tsunade, her brother, and both her son and Naruto are the most well-known."

"So, the reason why Kushina survived the removal of the Tail-beast is that she is a pure-blooded member of the Uzumaki clan naturally, possess incredibly strong life forces. As such, they have very long lifespans and likewise seem to age slower; for example, Lady Mito was born before the founding of Konoha yet she lived well into the reign of the Third Hokage during a time the Yondaime was born while still retaining coloring in her hair. This also enables them to survive and endure much more severe injuries while likewise able to recover from injuries and exhaustion with much greater efficiency in short periods of time. These traits are strong enough to survive the removal of tailed beasts, although they are still left severely weakened afterward and it is possible for them to recover she would have too of the Kyuubi hadn't killed her and if it wasn't for the fact that she had just given birth." everyone nodded their heads.

Ino raised her head and said" Is Kushina Uzumaki Naruto's mother? Because it mentioned many times but never by name."

"Yes, Kushina Uzumaki was Naruto's mother actually his like of pranking he gets it from her. "Naruto again smiled so he had something similar to his mother."A part anyway his father had alike for it too."

"And Naruto?" asked Sasuke playing like he did not care

"After The removal of Kurama from his body Naruto passed out and his life was placed in immediate danger. His Uzumaki heritage prevented him from dying instantly, but he required constant medical attention from Sakura in order to keep him alive. On the advice of Kurama right before it was extracted, Gaara took Naruto to Minato so that Minato's portion of Kurama's chakra could be sealed into him, saving him. Minato then tried to do just that but black Zetsu absorbed that part of the Kumara and Kakashi sent Naruto and Sakura to Kamui's dimension so that she could continue performing life support without interruption. The Uchiha I talked earlier the same Uchiha who could the Kyuubi attack yeast ago soon arrived to help her, having overcome both Black Zetsu and Madara in order to acquire Minato's half of Kurama and give it to Naruto, as his form of penance. That save Naruto's life."

"You know just for that, I forgive him for killing me but I still have a bone to pick with him for killing everyone else." at the last part he crossed his arms and his eyes turned violet a sign people knew he was angry the darker the color the more furious he was many shinobi took a step back at that no one wanted to be on the other side of the man's anger.

**The female Hokage just waved it off and said" Temari I think you're forgetting that I had a little brother too and I was extremely overprotective of him. Well according to him at least. In my opinion, I was reasonably protective."**

**"Yeah Gaara says so too." said Temari," Kankurō says it sometimes does too."**

**"And to think that our parents wanted boys, they are extremely more complicated and they want a lot more protection than we do."**

Hashirama turned to his oldest grandchild and said:" You know that I never cared if one of you was a girl or a boy, I loved both of you the same." He chuckled a bit rubbing the back of his head and continued" Though I must admit I did spoil you a bit more than Nawaki but you were my first grandchild."

"Don't worry grandpa I don't mind at all." said the former Senju heir" And besides I am very sure Tsunade likes spoiling my nephews too."

"I do not spoil them." the now Head of the Senju Clan said making the black-haired Matriarch snort

" No, you don't spoil your grandsons because of the fact they are adults but you love spoiling your, great-grandchildren a lot I am actually surprised they didn't turn into the most spoilt brats in the entire world," she said though she was smiling she knew her children would never turn into spoil brats in weren't in their genes.

**"I am glad you understand Lady Tsunade and thank you again for accepting my request."**

**"Of course, I don't really need them I have enough with Kakashi without adding more overprotective guards on me that will give me an excuse not to have them with me. And don't call me Lady I don't like that title."**

**The younger woman chuckled she understood that after all her father had insisted on quite a number of them but guards and titles but then she smiled and said," So do you like the title Princess more?"**

**"Do you?" the formerly honorable granddaughter shot back but the younger blond just chuckled again and answered:" I guess You are right."**

"Princess?" asked Sakura

"It's an old title used for the female descendants of the Kages daughters and granddaughters manly, like in the case of Temari, Kurotsuchi and Tsunade through sometimes is used as a title in Konoha especially for the female heiress of the four Noble Clans or very old Clans like the Senju, Uchiha or Uzumaki." said the Future Hinata" They are sometimes are called Lady but it's a more generic title than the other used for just about every girl of high standing or noble background. Over the years calling them princess has died down to only being used in the cases of the Kage's daughters and granddaughters."

"Lady Mito was called that way too before she married Lord Hashirama when it was changed to Lady instead," said Hizuren

"Why?" asked Ino

"Well she was the daughter of the Uzumaki Clan Head and then married the First Hokage and the Senju Clan Head both Clans who are considered Royalty Clans along with the Uchiha clan and now all three of these clans are almost extinct."

"So, it's something similar to what the people call Konohamaru?" asked Naruto

The future Hinata nodded and said" Yes another version of the way the Villagers called the others like Tsunade being called Honorable granddaughter the last person before Konohamaru to have the title of The honorable grandson was Nawaki Senju a hero so he has to be proud of it ." she looked at the youngest Sarutobi while the woman in question made a noise at in the back of her throat" Through I think the person who has the most problem with that is Tsunade's great-grandchildren."

"Let me guess they have a whole lot of names related to the Hokage title." she said knowing that they would be related to every the Hokage except for Hizuren Sarutobi making his grand-daughter-in-law nod and she groaned she herself felt sorry about the children in question" Wait this is the second time you said, great-grandchildren as in plural?"

"Yes, as in plural." was the answer she got making the older woman smile so was Dan he wanted to know how many great-grandchildren did he has besides the great-granddaughter Tsunade had been talking about then he frowned he and his son wouldn't ever be able to meet them and he didn't like that but he had named his choice a long time ago to sacrifice his life for the village he loved so very much even if that meant not meeting his son (a son he would have loved very much) and the others he doesn't regret it.

"Actually, all four of the women I mentioned earlier have made the princess title part of their name that they are known in the future. Lady Mito is the Seal Princess, Tsunade is the Slug Princess, Temari is the Wind Princess while Kurotsuchi is known as the Princess of Ashes."

Minato frowned a bit the best part of no one knowing he was a descendant of Hashirama Senju was that he didn't have to leave up to his legacy he didn't want his sons and descendants to have to leave to the legacy of a man long since dead.

**"Was there anything else you wanted to tell me Tsunade?" asked Temari**

**"Yes, stop being an idiot?" said the older woman bluntly making the other woman chuckled**

**"Well you aren't one to beat around the bush that's for sure." the woman in question just shrugged**

**"Why would I, it's a waste of time."**

**"I guess you are right so why exactly am I an idiot?" asked the Kazekage's sister**

**The Hokage answered," Because you are waiting around for that other idiot to tell you that he likes you he will never do that."**

**"How did you know?" asked the Wind Princess crossing her arms slightly pouting through she would always deny it.**

**"You are forgetting that I was your age once upon a time?" said the older woman**

**"Yes, a very, a very long time ago." shot the younger woman back getting a glare from the most powerful Kunoichi in history.**

**"You know I always wanted a granddaughter who knew they were even more troublesome than boys " she emphasized the word troublesome because it was what Shikamaru always said," when it comes to those things. And I should know that I have raised three of them with two of them being the most oblivious men in the entire world."**

**"And what should I do drag him to date," she said sarcastically**

**"That's what I did." the Slug Princess said shrugging**

**Seeing the look in her face, she said" What! You needed to understand you are the daughter of the former Kazekage and the sister of the current Kazekage he can't just ask you out." she was about to be interrupted so she continued quickly" And I know he is the Head of his own Clan and all that but so was Dan. And you need to remember you are related not to one but to two Kazekage and that makes it impossible for him to do that if you don't want him to marry someone else you better gather every bit of courage you have and do it."**

**"It isn't the fact that I am related to the Kages and he is the Clan Head that is making me not go with it." the older woman crossed her arms and raised a questioning eyebrow" It's the fact that we have a three-age difference."**

Dan turned to his (unknown) future in-law and said" She does know that there is a thirteen-year age difference between the two of us, right?" she asked pointing to himself and Tsunade that shocked the members of Konoha 12 and people who didn't know it though truth be told they weren't that many people who didn't know that little fact it was one of the facts that the Elders mentioned when they wanted them not to be together.

"Yes and that there is about fifteen between Hashirama Senju and Mito Uzumaki but she doesn't mean like that." at the look on all of their faces she said" It isn't she who is three years younger than her future husband is the other way around," she said making Dan nod while Temari's eyes were as wide as dinner plates she had fallen in love with someone younger than her how was that possible.

**Tsunade shrugged and said" I don't see the problem he is very mature for his age and I have seen people older than he is less mature" she coughed something that sounded suspiciously like' Jiraiya'" and besides I know he loves you it's easy to see but if you don't want to tell him how you feel I do really have those marriages propositions that I talked about and if you don't tell him how you feel his Clan Elders will force him to marry as he has to see that he are the Head of his Clan and I would prefer for him to be happy than settled for I know he would be happy with you."**

**Temari seemed to be thinking this over, in the end, she said" I guess you are right but what if his Clan Elders didn't accept our relationship." the older woman just gave her a look that made the younger girl chuckled and then laughed outright.**

"What's going on with Temari?" asked Kankurō her parents too looked worried

"Oh she just remembered that anything the Clan Elders could make against them is nothing like the ones that the Village Elders and the Council made for Dan and Tsunade and she knows that so it doesn't really matter and besides, she is the daughter of the former Kazekage and the sister of the present Kazekage, one of the six most powerful Kunoichi of our generation, one of the most powerful in history compared only by people like Mito and Kushina Uzumaki, Tsunade Senju and Mikoto Uchiha in this village and very few others in other villages she is also the best female Wind user in history. She is also extremely smart so they didn't have a problem excepting their relationship."

Tsunade then smirked and said," You know the union they didn't accept made one of the best Shinobi in history."

The future woman smirked and continued" Yeah I can't wait to see everyone faces when they learn who he is."

"That's going to be funny I too can't wait to see their faces."

"Just who exactly was my son?" asked Dan but no one answered him making the man pout and the fangirls fawn at how handsome he looked.

**After she finished laughing, she said," I guess no matter what I would have easier than you right?"**

**"Yes, and I will help you even if I have to beat those stupid Elders myself." the older blond gave the younger one a grin" Through I do hope I won't have to."**

**The teal-eyed woman snorted and said," Yeah right you want to beat them just because of the things they said about your son."**

**"No, I have wanted to beat them since they refused my relationship with Dan what they said for my son just fueled my anger."**

Dan's green eyes turned hard and became darker he then turned to look at his fiancé " And what did they say about him?" the man in question flinched the glare he gave them, it was the same glare his son and grandson and every other descendant, he had inherited and it was the same glare that had scared numerous enemies for two generations in this time and would scare even more in the future.

It was too many the same glare their beloved Hokage had thought they couldn't put two and two together well everyone except for Shikamaru and Temari were really smart.

Tsunade wasn't affected at all by the glare after all she had known him for years and had seen that same glare in the eyes of her only son, many times" Nothing to him directly seeing as they didn't know who he was but they did say something about he but I don't really think he cares about it, after all, he proved all of them wrong." she said smirking at them the people in question

Dan sighed and said," Is there any point of asking who my son is?"

Both Tsunade and Hinata answered at the same time" No." and then looked at each other and laughed

"You know the two of you are very similar to each other it's wired," said Dan and everyone realized that they had been thinking the same thing.

**"Right," said Temari shaking her head" I feel sorry for anyone who is on the other side of your anger."**

**"And you should be." said the woman nodding**

**Kakashi entered the room after a moment and said:" Come one we have to go back to Konoha I just got a messaging toad that had a message from your grandson saying that your great-granddaughter wants no sorry demands you come back home because of the fact she has something to tell you."**

**Temari smiled and said," And where exactly does she gets that attitude?"**

**"The same place she gets her eyes."**

"Huh?" asked Tsunade she didn't understand the reference

"Her eye color is Dan's so what you are saying is that she got that attitude from him." making the woman groan she wouldn't be having an easy retirement at all.

Dan thought was smiling at least he knows someone in the family had something of his if only he knew how much his son and almost every other male descendant looks like his carbon copy.

**The blond Hokage got up to leave when she turned to the younger bland and asked:" Are you coming with us to Konoha or are you going back to Suna?"**

**"I guess I will come to Konoha maybe I can do what you told me." nodded the Wind Princess following the Copy Ninja and the Slug Princess.**


	12. Time for a break Part 1

A.N: Continue voting for the name of Tsunade's great-granddaughter. Until now there is one vote for the name Mito and One vote for the name Minako.

* * *

Chapter 12

Time for a break part 1

As the video finished Minato read their feelings (a power he had inherited from his father) and saw that everyone was getting a bit tired and were a bit hungry he turned to the godlike figure and asked:" Hagoromo-Sama how about a small break I think everyone is a bit tired and hungry."

"Yes of course." was the answer knowing Minato could read people feeling it was a great ability to have as a Hokage it helped a lot.

Teuchi brought a small stall for everyone to get Ramen through other people had brought their own stalls his, was the fullest mostly because Minato headed straight for it.

When everyone was sited Temari walked to the Yondaime and shyly (surprising everyone who knew her) asked:" I am sorry Lord Hokage could you have a spare with me I want to see how I measure in Wind chakra against you?"

She had expected a very different reaction from the one, she got from the blond Hokage who smiled his very infective smile that reassured her and said," Of course I would like it very much."

He removed the Hokage Cloak giving it to Naruto who was hyperventilating at the moment and walked in the middle of the arena with grace, elegance, and accuracy that people had not seen since he had died even in walking like in fighting not one move was lost on him.

Temari was a bit scared though she would never admit to it this was the man she had heard so much about the very man whose name alone still brought fear to his enemies' hearts and reassurance to his friends.

The unknown Prince of Konoha smiled at the Princess of Suna and went into his own personal fighting stand Mito, the Senju brothers, and Dan narrowed their eyes" What's wrong?" asked the Father of two Hokage

"That stand has some part of the Uzumaki fighting stand." said Mito her husband agreed and added," And see there is a part that is the fighting Senju stand."

"I actually see a part of my Clan fighting stand too." through they were whispering everyone there heard and they were surprised when Tsunade chuckled she knows why he's fighting-style looked like that it was because he had wanted to have something from everyone that he was related too but also something entirely his own.

"You know something don't you?" asked Dan

Tsunade looked at him innocently and said" I don't know what you are talking about." no one believed her through, not that she minded at all

Minato smirked a very familiar smirk for many and again the Senju brothers, Mito and Dan narrowed their eyes that smirk was all Tsunade how was that possible" Well, shall you began?" 

The blond woman turned to the older man and said:" You aren't going to go easy on me just because I am a girl right."

The Hokage laughed like that was the most absurd thing he had heard" Of course not my mother is an amazing Kunoichi I would never underestimate a woman just because of that." the younger woman smiled there weren't many men out there who didn't underestimate her because she was a girl.

"Only wind-fighting right?" he asked when she nodded the man surprised her by dropping out of his fighting stance and just twisting his finger she was about to ask when a tornado suddenly swallowed her and started spinning her around.

Her brothers and father tried to help but Shikaku stopped them by using his shadow technique without using the hand seals required surprising his son" He isn't going to hurt her. He would never hurt a child unless he didn't have a choice and this is just a friendly spar."

"He is just showing her what she could do if she tries, he sees potential in her a lot of it," said Shibi Aburame looking at his best friend, he knew that look on his face he had seen it before only a few times.

He smirked again and the tornado kind of spit her through in her, in the ground, she got up a send latter and smirked _'he is good the history books were right.'_

She used her fan to attack him but he just pushed the wind away with his own more powerful one he then raised his hand pointing his fingers at her and she suddenly found herself crying out cuts forming in her body and a hole in her foot that made her fall in the ground, she didn't understand what had happened at that moment but she knew she couldn't fight him anymore.

But she didn't really fall into the ground below the man renowned for his speed caught her which shouldn't have surprised her after all. He sat her into one of the chairs someone had put close by trying not to hurt she but she didn't feel any pain at least not after the momentary shock something she didn't understand until she saw that his hands were glowing green and the cuts were disappearing in front of her eyes.

"You can heal?" asked Temari shocked she hadn't known that through she could vaguely remember him saying something about it.

"Yes but I am not really good at it we should have m-Lady Tsunade" everyone raised their eyebrows at the mistake in the title but he shot everyone a smile and they, of course, forgot it immediately" check on you to make sure you are ok ." through he said that everyone could see he was great at it at that time they reminded what they had said about him being very humble and never admitted to him being great at something.

"Thanks," she said after seeing she was completely healed" Can you show me how you did that?" she asked a bit shyly

He gave her a bright smile" Of course." he allowed her to get up and took her hand to show her the move after a few tries she had gotten it right, and he had smiled at her. When a similar smile would have had a different meaning in any other man in his, it was a fatherly smile like he saw her as a little girl instead of a young woman but that didn't mean that he saw her as any less capable than others.

As he was sitting dhow with the others he said "You know you caught on that faster than Asuma did I can see you becoming better than him." as he said that smirked at the youngest son of the Third Hokage who pouted at his teacher and man just ruffled his hair like he was a child and smiling at him in a fatherly way.

"You know I am an adult, right?" asked the younger wind user

He pretended to look around and think about it" Nah." he said shaking his head

" You are still that same little boy for me I will consider you an adult when you became a father." the younger man just shook his head the others doing the same thing chances were even when that happened he would still, treat them like children not that the minded people had treated them as adults, for quite a long, time it had always been being refreshing.

The Yondaime sat on one of the stools and as soon as he was in front of the table, he had a bowl of Ramen in front of him.

He smiled at the old cook said" Here it is Minato-Sama a bowl of your favorite Ramen." he glared a bit at the title but soon disappeared at the promise of his favorite food.

Every Clan Head chuckled at the look on his face he always had liked Ramen way too much.

Naruto looked at his heroes like his walk, fight and everything else about him he even ate with poise like every, time he was in an important event instead of a Ramen stand.

He chuckled and shot the chief a smile saying" Like always your Ramen is the best."

Teuchi chuckled and said," I think your wife would be offended."

Minato snorted and said" Yeah right she liked your Ramen just like me." he turned and saw everyone looking at him in shock" What's wrong?"

"Nothing lord Hokage it's just we never knew you were married," said Sakura's mother

"I was not but the turn wife sounds much better than lover so my friends always referred to her like that. And besides, we had been together for many years before she died the only thing that didn't make us married was the piece of paper that said that. And besides being my wife, she would have been in danger I'm not stupid I know I have enemies."

_'That's why no one could know I had sons even if Kakashi could protect himself.' _thought the blond-haired Hokage feeling bad for the fact his son couldn't know he was his father.

While he was speaking he had ignored his bowl of Ramen which had turned cold and Teuchi had replaced with a new one," I'm sorry Teuchi." he apologized smiling the old man just shook his head murmuring under his breath with a smile in his face remembering him, as a little boy liked by everyone, a young man who was loved by everyone and then a Hokage beloved by everyone.

"Well," said Fugaku Uchiha" apparently Naruto has inherited his father's love for Ramen." he chuckled quality at seeing the young, boy who was supposed to be his nephew.

The boy in question raised his head noodles still in his mouth looking at his teammate's father he was so different from his friend calmer and didn't have a hate for laughter.

"Why aren't you eating don't you like Ramen?" asked Naruto shocked his eyes big and innocent that look pulled the strings in the hearts of every Clan head that looks that was so much like their beloved friend the same look that made them do anything he wanted them to do.

The raven-haired man shook his head" No that's not it but I have eaten enough Ramen to last me a lifetime." he chuckled and continued" and that's all because of your father."

At the mention of his father, Naruto turned his best puppy-dog eyes wanting them to tell him more about his, father that made the hearts of every person in there melts a bit well except for the ones who had been his father's best friends.

Future Hinata chuckled making everyone look at her and said:" That's not going to work they have become immune to the puppy dog eyes of anyone except your father's."

"Yeah he had really good puppy-dog eyes," said Chōza remembering his best friend" Could make u do anything he wanted to."

"Yeah it's a good thing Naruto isn't as good as him with it or we would have been in trouble," said Inoichi and Naruto pouted making them laugh

"Well, that's exactly the same as your father," said Tsume referring to the pout

"Just give it a few years until he becomes the exact copy of his father then you will see." said future Hinata making the others the sight, of course, something like that would happen those who have dead breathed a sigh of relief not having to deal with another blue-eyed blond who had them wrapped around his finger. They forgot to mention that they would do anything about him.

Teuchi chuckled and said," Yeah I remembered when all of you would be dragged into my shop at least once a week by him."

"Yeah I am pretty sure he succeeded in something during the beginning just so he could drag us to your shop." the others chuckled at that after all, everyone had thought that too.

Sakura frowned a bit something didn't make sense" But the Ichiraku Ramen shop was opened thirty years ago all of you couldn't have gone there as children."

"Actually, I was surprised to see this shop here too." said Dan and everyone looked at him" Your, family has had their shop for many generations somewhere else close to where my Clan used to live actually."

"Yes, we decided to move after my father died it just wasn't the same." the shop owner said

Then he smiled" But I do remember when you and your friends came to the shop when I was slightly older than Naruto here." he paused and said," Them being dragged by you actually."

The green-eyed man struggled" Then they shouldn't have told me that they would buy me Ramen if I did a technique right."

Minato chuckled quietly while the other Clan Head grounded and glared at the blond-haired Hokage he had done the same thing to them at least now we know were e had inherited it from.

"This shop was somewhere else?" asked Naruto big blue eyes turned to the man looked like he had just been told the most horrible thing in the world.

Dan chuckled a little he agreed with him after all Ramen was his favorite food even if as a Medical-nin he knew very well it wasn't healthy it was his guilty pleasure.

The man felt a strange pull towards the little blond boy but he didn't know why so he just smiled and said" Yes in the border between Suna and Konoha through closer to Suna then Konoha something I don't understand they, don't even like Ramen at all "looked like that was the biggest insult in the world Minato and Naruto also had identical looks in their faces making those who know chuckled but also amazed at the similarities between the three of them.

"After I moved to Konoha to become a Shinobi I would always drag my friends there. They said to me that I had one oppression," he then stage-whispered to his (unknown) grandson" my fiancé said that too." he was rewarded with an elbow to his stomach which he pretended to hurt because of the fact her hits never hurt him.

"Don't say those words to the boy Dan." the blue-haired the man just laughed the same laugh his son and grandson had.

Tsunade wanted nothing more than to tell Dan who Minato, Kakashi, and Naruto were to him but she knew she couldn't at least not yet.

Minato smiled his mother had told him many times he was very similar to his father but it was different seeing it for himself.

"So, you aren't from Konoha?" asked Ino the man

"No, my Clan had been loyal to Konoha for many years through. They didn't live in Konoha technically but I did move to Konoha before I started the Academy and I was a Konoha Shinobi after I graduated slightly older than normal when I was ten..."

"TEN!" said a few children after all many had graduated at twelve years old or older only very special how could someone consider that age slightly older than normal

"Yes, I became a Shinobi during the Second Shinobi War, there wasn't a time to be children back then if you were good you graduated and went to fight for your Village."

"It was better than the time before the Villages were created. Shinobi were as young as four or five in this time the only Shinobi younger than six or seven is Itachi who graduated at five," said Fugaku ignoring the glare his best friend shot him at the fact that he had allowed his five-year-old child to become a shinobi Minato had hated that young children had to fight something he shared in common with his great-grandfather and the founder of Konoha.

The younger generation looked at the former Head of the Uchiha Clan and said" Really." he nodded

"All of us graduated at ten too," he said pointing to him and his friends and then he chuckled remembering the fights Minato and Tsunade had when she had forbidden him from graduating earlier than ten years old not wanting him to grow up just yet.

The others were chuckling too remembering the same fights and how funny it had been to see the man that would become the most feared man in the world coward by his mother's glare through they didn't blame him they feared her too.

Their children looked at them, they had seen them chuckled and laughing more today than any other day in the years together it was weird but they all liked that side of their parents.


	13. Time for a break Part 2

A.N 1: From this point on there will be slight Bashing at Ino's mother not that I don't like her but I need someone who has negative feelings so I hope you don't mind that part and I also, I want to thank you for reading and please continue.

A.N 2: Right now, the votes are right now 2 for the name Mito and 1 for the name Minako and 0 for the name Mikoto (I feel bad no one likes it) continue voting before it's too late.

* * *

Chapter 13

Time for a break Pt 2

When everyone had done eating Minato and Shikaku sat in front of a Shogi board (which a member of the Nara Clan had brought confused when their Head had asked) with the former Head of The Uchiha Clan saying" Now remember you can only make this a short game, not as long as the last time."

Minato shook his head and sighed saying" You make one game a few hours long and they never allow you to forget."

Tsume smiled and said," I wasn't a few hours Minato it was a week without stop and if Fugaku hadn't through the game into the ground who knows who long you were going to play it."

Minato pouted making the hearts of everyone melt and chuckle while Shikaku said" Do you want to try and see if we can break our record for the fastest game." the older blond nodded and Shikaku sighed in relief, he knew his friend was joking but he couldn't stand that look on his face they had worked hard to make him always happy and that wasn't stopping just because he was dead.

No one noticed Tsunade smiling, she was glad to see all of them like they used to be before the Kyuubi attacked and destroyed everything they had built for themselves.

Though she did wonder what Dan's opinion of his son would be she did hope it was a good one Minato had put his father during his life in such a high pedestal and had worked so hard to make him proud it would break his heart if he didn't achieve it even though she had told him time and time again that Dan would've been proud of him no matter what.

_'Everyone would be surprised to know that their beloved Hokage deepest fear was the fact that he would disappoint his father a man he had never met.' _thought the Legendary Sucker but that's what made him the man he became and she couldn't and wouldn't change him for anything.

Naruto turned to Iruka who had just sat next to him and said" Hey Iruka-sensei did you hear I have a brother." his big blue eyes wide with excitement

"Yes, I heard," he said while ruffling the hairs of the Fourth's son" Now at least I know why Kakashi never liked me he doesn't like competition."

The Copy-Ninja glared at the man but didn't do anything for a few reasons the first was that his little brother liked the brown-haired man as much as he didn't understand why he would just go with it, he had saved his brother's life the night the younger blond had graduated while he had unfortunately been away in a mission and lastly, he knew without looking that his dad was glaring at him he could tell Naruto liked the man and he couldn't do anything against him if he didn't want to get grounded until he was as old as the Third Hokage that was.

He could also hear his father chuckling (that bastard not as an offense he loved his father) he knew he could never say no to the blond man even before he had been adopted by him no matter how much he tried and trust me he did at him so he sighed and said" I don't like you because of that Naruto can have as many brothers as he likes and as for disliking competition, I grew up with them as my uncles" he said pointing to the Clan Heads" so don't you tell me I don't like competition."

"Should we be offended by what he said?" asked Hiashi Hyūga smirking at his 'nephew'

" very funny Uncle Hiashi very funny." but underneath his mask, a small smile graced his lips" But I have really missed this side of you all of you I haven't seen it in twelve years."

They all looked down remembering why they had change twelve years ago and the death of a very important person for them all, they had changed so much that they had become unable to stay in the same room together without fighting and blaming each other for their friends dead though they all knew it was no one's fault except the one who unleashed the Kyuubi so long ago.

"So, who had a question for me?" said the future Hinata she had noticed the looks everyone had on their faces and she knew that even after so many years it was hard for them hell, it was hard for them many years into the future.

"I have got a question," said Dan looking at the woman who had become his granddaughter-in-law in a timeline that would no longer happen after getting a nod of agreement, form her, he asked:" Can you tell me who my son is."

He gave her his best puppy dog eyes that despite the difference in color was as great as his son and grandson had.

But unfortunately for him, she had been married to the latter for many years and had been friends with him for even longer so she was completely unaffected by that again, unfortunately, the same could not be said for almost every other women there who we looking kind of faint and were mumbling something that sounded very much like' So cute.' she couldn't blame them he was extremely handsome just like his son and grandson (she would have thought the same if not for the fact he resembled his grandson too much for her comfort) while vaguely what they would do if they saw him semi-naked or more.

_' Possibly faint.' _she thought and smirked

She turned to her grandfather-in-law and pretended to think the hope in his eyes was kind of cute again it reminded her of his grandson while for a few others it reminded them of his son" No I am sorry I can't" he pouted and she had to avert her eyes so that she wouldn't crack after all puppy dog eyes were one thing the pout was another entirely" because if I told you that was would the fun in a surprise is then."

He sighted seeing he wouldn't be getting anything out of her and asked" Can you at least tell me something about him?" he asked hopefully

Not knowing how to answer she was saved from having to do just that by the Feared 'Clan Slayer' who said:" He had blue eyes."

Initially, the heads of everyone who was listening to the conversation turned to the oldest Uchiha brother with shocked eyes" How do you know that?" asked the man known as the Specter for his abilities to enter someone's body.

As he thought_' So he has my mother and sister's eyes instead of mines.' _he didn't mind the fact one bit though he always thought that a child with his beautiful Princess's eyes would be very cute, but, that's just him.

He struggled and said" My dad knew him. But you also have a very cute grandson if it helps." he continued smirking a smirk that should have been considered illegal

Minato chucked on his spit, of course, he had thought the young Uchiha was his son's dead lover (as much as he was hoping to not be him because that would mean he was dead) but to hear that from the boy himself was a shock he turned to his daughter-in-law from another timeline and mouthed" I'm sorry." without anyone seeing it

She just shook her head and mouthed back knowing he would understand " They were meant to be."

While this was happening, Dan was glaring at the Uchiha heir_' How dare he say such things about my grandson.' _his very well-known and very strong overprotective stick coming out.

Naruto was looking down, of course, the older Uchiha would like someone else who is their, right mind would ever like him and looking at the man his grandson was bound to be very good-looking the Yonadaime's heir tried to think of anyone who had the same features as the man but couldn't there wasn't anyone who looked like him.

Itachi chuckled the man looked a lot like his grandson but different enough form his, son, not to make it awkward on the raven-haired man.

"Hinata right?" asked Karui looking at the white-eyed-woman from the future she was trying to defuse the tension the glare the man was giving was slightly scary

"Yes. How can I help you R-Karui?" asked the former Hyūga woman the future Matriarch of the Akimichi Clan almost slipping on the nickname she would call her in the future.

The dark-skinned kunoichi pretended not to notice the name that she had heard her future self-had call her "Tell me about my future husband." said Karui while trying not to look excited she knows there was very little chance he was a good man because he was the Head of a Clan they weren't all that good people and often through they were better than everyone else

"You know I can't tell you his name, right?" asked the future Hinata

"Yes, I do know that. I want to know about his personality that all I care not his looks, his status or among of this sort. You know, that right?"

The future Hinata smiled at her yes, she did know that but she had wanted Chōji to hear if he had low-self-esteem at the time and words like that would do wonders for it.

Chōji smiled at her too, he had always had problems because of the fact that people considered him not the most good-looking person in the world, he liked that she didn't see those things maybe there was hope for him yet.

Karui looked at the heir of the Akimichi Clan and blushed he was kind of cute Hinata who was the only one who saw it smiled the two of them were made for each other in her opinion they just needed a little push" Well he is the Head of his Clan but when you met him he was the heir and you had a few problems with his Clan which were resolved rather quickly but his father adores you did from the very beginning and considers you, his own daughter. "Karui smiled she knew it would have been hard for him to have his son marry someone outside the village it was nice to know he liked her

"Your future husband is a very kind, polite, and caring person. His father and sensei used to say that is his greatest weakness was his lack of self-confidence which he has improved over the years in fact. He was always slightly on the big side and when that's mention you just say he called him pleasantly plump and very cute" she then chuckled at the blush on the redhaired Kunoichi skin as did her teammate through he earned him a glare which made him stop" but by the time the two of you start dating he is more muscles than anything so don't worry."

At the implication, she glared and said:" I wasn't. "Her words just earn a look like she had to do this conversation before at least the last part '_Possibly' _thought Karui as she continued to listen

"He does have a lack of athleticism but that doesn't mean he isn't an amazing shinobi and he also has a very kind heart and is generous with everyone but he loves spoiling you."

"I could tell that just by the ring my future self, had in her finger." said the amber-eyed young woman, she liked that everyone treated her as part of the boys and not as a young woman if he also appreciated her skills he would be perfect

Her answer made the former Hyūga snorted and say" That's nothing he gave you a number of rings and you chose the cheapest there and that still cost more than a few SS-ranked missions."

"Why would I do that I am sure there is something cheaper here right?" asked Karui she wasn't someone to spent a lot of money on things she actually needed.

She shrugged and said" He refused to allow something cheaper knowing you would choose that saying that you deserve something nice." the blush on the Kumo kunoichi face reached the roots of her red hair making both the same color.

That was nice of him most men wouldn't be bothered and just order their wives to do what they wanted a small male voice said" I think you deserve it." the Heir of the Akimichi Clan was smiling at his future wife making her blush

The future Hinata chuckled_' Well, they won't be upset to learn, they will be together in the future.' _thought the woman as he saw the two of them

Chōza was watching his son and the Kumo Kunoichi too bad she was going to get married to someone else she would make a great Matriarch for his Clan and a great wife for his son and the two of them seemed to have great chemistry with each other well too bad he wouldn't be interfering with the love he knew the power it had.

"I am sorry." said Karui " I didn't think I caught your name." looking at the brown-haired the boy who couldn't be that much older than her

"I actually didn't introduce myself," he said sheepishly and bowed politely" My name is Chōji Akimichi it's a pleasure to meet you."

Karui smiled thought she had a feeling he had left something out how he introduced but she didn't know what "Your future is one of the ones, we will see right?"

"Yes, though I don't know why I am not that interesting," he said smiling

"Oh, don't underestimate I am sure your future is very bright and you will do great things." as she smiled she also noticed the fact, he was blushing so much it rivaled her hair.

Before she had the chance to think more like the fact that he wasn't cute but super cute or that he had the nicest smile and the most beautiful eyes she had seen Hinata continued "He is also fair and loyal to those he loves. "Karui smiled he sounded really great she wasn't surprised she had fallen in love with him" he is a loving husband, a great friend and as I said he is also an amazing shinobi."

"He sounds great," said Karui smiling softly at herself. "Why didn't someone snatched him up yet." that's was the moment she remembered she would be married to someone else in the future

Chōji didn't know why he felt a stab of jealousy which he didn't understand as she said that but he forcefully pushed in the back of his mind and continue to talk to Shikamaru his best friend who of course had noticed the look on his face as had Samui The team leader of Karui.

"He is a very great man; you are very lucky." she chuckled a bit like she was remembering something but didn't continue and Karui wanted very much for her to continue. "And you will learn that other part in the future."

"Just how in love am I with this guy?" asked Karui.

Yes, the guy did have everything she wanted in a man and was quite clearly too good to be true but as she looked at the boy who had complimented her numerous times, Chōji was his name and it rolled very well on her tongue she felt a pull towards him that she didn't understand

The future Hinata smirked a look that didn't sit well with the whole image of the Hyūga Clan but what everyone didn't know was that brother her father and uncle had a mischievous strike in them so she was enjoying this a lot especially when she could see that Karui obviously was starting to feel something about Chōji and vice-versa" The two of you are meant to be thorough not in the way, Naruto's parents, grandparents, and great-great-grandparents are meant to be."

"What's the difference?" asked Karui but future Hinata had the attention of everyone especially her past self, after all, they were her in-laws in the future through her future self-had self that she and Naruto were more like friends than anything but they were still her in-laws and Naruto's father was her father's friend.

"Well neither of them could ever end up with anyone other than the person they did while you, Temari, Ino couldn't end up with anyone else as long as you did meet them even if it was only once. Like I mentioned before."

_'So as long as I don't meet him, I won't end up with him.' _thought Karui as she looked at the young Heir in front of her.

Said heir was feeling hope blossomed inside him at that.

Temari turned to the former Hyūga and said:" What I want to know is how the hell did I end up married to someone three years younger than me."

"He is smart." offered Hinata of the future innocently the Wind Princess crossed her arms and has look that told her to explain and of course, her being friends with the blond-haired young woman for years the white-eyed woman had learned to read her body language so she understands what she was trying to saw.

"Well, he is. He graduated from the Academy at twelve and became a Jōnin the same year." she said defensively" He was one of the only ones who became a Chūnin in these Exams. But he also becomes the Head of his Clan at a very young age and did a brilliant job at it, he was the Chūnin Exam Proctor when all of us did the Chūnin exams for the second time which is after a while after Gaara became the Kazekage actually the two of you did the organization of the exams together that's when you say you started having feelings for him we disagree we think with you, it was love with the first sight." the look on the teal-eyed young woman told her she disagreed with it as Hinata knew she would after all if she hadn't done that she wouldn't be the woman Shikamaru fell in love with and who was one of her best friends

" He also has a strong moral compass and dedication to his friends, family, and village. And can always find value in who the person naturally was without judging them by what other people thought he always finds himself volunteering to do work or to sacrifice himself if it will in some way benefit his allies even if it was something small like one time he stayed behind to fight to know he could die just so his friends could survive and he does all that he can to make things better for future Konoha generations especially the Will of Fire that is extremely important to him. "Hinata stopped trying to think about what else to tell her about him

Suddenly an imaginary light bot turned on the head and she said" He has many friends but one female is the closest being like siblings for each other and he says both of you are very similar he also says the same thing about you and his mother. He describes each of you as aggressive, demanding, and sometimes even scary and the only people he fears. Unfortunately for you he also tries to treat women delicately, being non-confrontational or at least polite to them and never asking anything of them that he believes he can do himself. When he was younger, he generally believes he can do anything himself, and as such was extremely mortified if and when a woman needs to assist him in any way his frustrations are also similar when he repeatedly finds himself facing female opponents."

"That's not fair just because of the fact we are women doesn't mean you aren't good enough," said Temari when suddenly a voice interrupted her.

"Maybe he is just trying to be polite I do the same thing and not because I think women can't do them because I know they can but because you can't ask something from someone without trying to do it yourself first and beside women should be partners with not only their men but men in general, not helpers," said Shikamaru Temari smiled at him and he blushed (something he would deny it until the day he died but hey the girl was cute) Kankurō looked at the young genius, he had won a few points in his opinion

"You are very smart for someone so young." said the Mizukage she like everyone else had heard for the intelligence of the Nara Clan and especially their Head and his Heir but this was her first time seeing it in person they said that the Head of the Nara Clan was the only person living or dead that could hold a candle against the Fourth Hokage in the intelligence department and that the man was as smart as the Second Hokage or even smarter some said but that wasn't proven.

Again, the young heir blushed and murmured" Thank you, Lady, Mizukage." he was taught etiquette since before he could walk and talk it would do to waste those lessons, would it?

Unknown to him Minato shot his father a glare that making him ruffed his hair and say" That's my fawn." while smiling.

That name made the boy raise his head and look at his father had never, never called him it was always Shikamaru, my boy or on rare occasions 'Maru for some reason he never called him Shika despite being the most use shortage of his name his father for some reason he would never know never used it.

Minato smiled at his brother in all but blood he knew that Shikaku like all his other friends had problems expressing emotions he blamed their families for it they were the ones that taught them to hide their emotions and never show them and the fact that he was saying that name in public meant that he loved his son deeply something Minato wouldn't doubt for even a second.

"What was that?" asked Shikamaru his father

"What was what?" answered the head of the Nara Clan

"The nickname you have never called me that."

"Never?" said the older Nara but his son wasn't having any of that playing dumb didn't work on them because of the fact they were too smart for it was only of the disadvantages of being a Nara, so he sighed and said," It isn't actually my nickname it was what Naruto's father insisted on calling you before we decided on the name Shikamaru."

For the first time since they started seeing the future Shikamaru's mother spoke," When he says we, he means him and Naruto's father."

"We did ask for your opinion on the name," said Shikaku his wife differently from Inoichi's wife had liked Minato and considered him a friend and a good inference on her betrothed she also hadn't felt threatened by the fact that he listened to him more than her something that couldn't be said about the Yamanaka Matriarch.

Said, woman was glaring at the Fourth Hokage she was possibly the only person who didn't like him.

"I did like the name," she said smiling she had always liked the blond-haired man, she has considered him a good influence on her husband and their marriage would have been terrible without him there" And besides it was hard coming up with names that start with Shika and haven't been used before."

"Yeah, the Ino-Shika-Cho is important to the village. Speaking of it has Konohamaru the leader of the next generation or has Asuma has taken the job again."

Very few noticed the fact that Hinata flinched at the mentioned of Asuma's name through more noticed the fact that she started telling about Temari's future husband instead of answering the question" As with most things, he resists entanglements with women as much as he can. However, when he realized you were one of the most important things in the world to him," the blond-haired Suna Kunoichi blushed an Uzumaki red at that", he ultimately marries you. Ironically through something, his best friend likes teasing him about is that his relationship with you became very similar to his parents, where he once mocked his father for being "whipped", which he himself became when the two of you married. "Temari smirked at least she hadn't been forced to change completely

Shikaku chuckled when his future daughter-in-law looked at him, he said:" Oh I'm sorry it's just that my son says the same thing and I won't possibly have the chance to tell my son that."

"Well, Shikamaru's biggest dream is to be able to escape marriage entirely."

The older Nara sighted while the other members of the Nara Clan looked worried that that would come to be knowing their Heir, as well as they, did it was quite sure" You do know that's not a possibility right?"

"Troublesome." murmured the younger Nara" Of course I know dad I have a duty to my Clan just like I have one to my Village and I am not forgetting any of them any time soon." when he said that he had hoped to ease his father's worried but it seemed it didn't work that well for some reason

"I really wish you didn't see it that way a child is not an obligation but a great thing that can happen to you." he again sighted and said," But I guess you are too young to understand that I just hope to be there when that happens."

Shikamaru was fuming inside he hated when his father thought him too young for anything it made him think his father was disappointed in him before he could say anything the future Hinata spoke and said" Actually he marries in his own free will not because of obligation and actually loves his wife." the older Nara could be heard breathing a sigh of relief as were the other Nara Clan Members

"Well that's great now all I need are grandkids." he said smirking at the blush on his son's face" How many do I get?" asked him

She smirked a smirk he was one of the only people who knew too well after all it had been her father 's until twelve years ago and said," It's a secret."

The man pouted at being told that he understood why she hadn't told them Who Naruto's father was (which he knew), why she hadn't told them who was Dan's son (which again he knew) and quite a few other things but what was the point of not telling him the answer as he looked at here right now he understood she was just her father's daughter.


	14. Time for a break Part 3

A.N: The voting continues to stay the same as before so please continue to vote on the name of Tsunade's great-granddaughter.

* * *

Chapter 14

Time for a break pt. 3

"Hinata-Sama?" asked Jiraiya speaking for the first time in quite a while getting a nod from the former Hyūga Princess " Tell me about the Akatsuki." it wasn't a request it was a demand and she knew it Jiraiya the Toad Sannin didn't do requests when It came to the village's safety through in retrospective neither did she, after all, they both had lost people for his village and neither of them would spit on their sacrifice no matter what.

"You can call me Hinata Jiraiya-Sama," she said knowing he hated that title and that was why she called him that" and why do you ask me when you have two of its members here?" asked the daughter-in-law of the Fourth his teacher

"Because I have all the information Itachi can give me about them and you as from the future can give me the information he can't."

"What's the Akatsuki?" asked Naruto innocently turning big blue eyes to his father's former teacher making his heart melt that the look was so much like his deceased student though he didn't want to think about that it was too hard he didn't know how Tsunade did it for years looking at him and not breaking down through he had to be strong he couldn't disown the boy just for looking like his father it wasn't fair and he refused to do it.

Hinata answered knowing no one was going to do it, she did it before Jiraiya broke down she knew how hard it had been for him Minato had been like a son to him and his death had devastated him "Akatsuki was in my time and is in your time."

Seeing at the confused looks she said " I am going to talk like I am in my time so don't take everything literally when I mention years ok? " everyone nodded and Jiraiya and the Kage's bodyguards took out notebooks and started writing "They were a group of shinobi that existed outside the usual system of hidden villages. Over the course of several decades, Akatsuki took different forms and was led by different individuals. Right now, it's led by someone, not even the members know who it is."

"So, you know who that person is?" asked Itachi that was the thing he had never been able to figure it out no matter how much he dug

"Yes, we do but it will take a while to get there so be patient." everyone nodded them heads" Though each iteration is viewed as either subversives or criminals, all seek to make the world a better place through their own means some by very bad means. To make the world a better place was the reason the group was created in the first place actually. Each Akatsuki tends to have multiple lairs across the world, inaccessible either due to their remoteness of the various security measures that protect them."

"That makes sense," said Shikaku thinking the only thing he thought important about this group was that they could hurt Naruto and that was something they didn't want to happen no matter what it costed looking at his friends he knew them were thinking the same thing.

_'I dare them to do it and I will kill each and everyone one of them with my bare hands.'_ was what everyone was thinking at that moment

Their children looked at their parents with curious looks were had this side of their parents been before now. The fire in their eyes the angry scowl and the determinate jaw they the people who took even the most feared enemies in the world without even blinking so why were they now so serious. _' What's their connecting with the Akatsuki?'_

"The first-ever Akatsuki is known as Yahiko's Akatsuki."

"Wait who is he?" asked Itachi he had never heard of this man before looking at Kisame he could tell the shark-like man was thinking the same thing.

"I will explain later on ok Itachi." the prodigy Uchiha nodded his head looking slightly on the wrong side because his eyesight was getting worse and he didn't want to have his Sharingan activated because he was sure the others would know something was wrong or that he just liked to brag neither of them being his favorite thought

"It was this name because it was originally founded by Yahiko during the Third Shinobi World War, alongside his childhood friends Nagato and Konan. All three of them were Orphans of the Second Shinobi World War" at that Minato looked down he had lost his father in the same war so he understood their pain he at least had his mother who raised him while they didn't have anyone could he had ended up like that of his mother had decided it was too much of a brother to raise a child when she herself was just a child he shuddered to think of that.

Jiraiya's eyes widen they were the same children he had trained so long ago before Tsunade had told him and their sensei she was pregnant with Dan's child before he had taken his best team to train, a team that to this day was considered the best in history the same team that had as his member Minato but despite the fact that Minato is his prized student (not that the others in his team were bad) they had been his very first students and still had a very important place in his heart he wondered what had happened to that Akatsuki it appeared they followed his wish for peace in the Great Nations.

Hinata continued with the story a bit aware of what the two of them were thinking right now" The three created Akatsuki as a way to bring peace to their home country of Amegakure, which too often got caught in the crossfire of the Five Great Shinobi Countries' many conflicts." every Kage past and present looked down at that ashamed at their actions and what I had caused all they wanted was what was best for their Villages so they hadn't thought about what it cause others" that and their desire for an end the war attracted many fellow Ame ninja to their cause and, in time, word of their exploits began to travel beyond Amegakure's borders."

_'Well who knew Akatsuki had the same wishes like me, to begin with.'_ thought Itachi he still would have been loyal to his village even if they continued with the path, they had started but it was nice to know other people had the same dream as him.

"Actually, Akatsuki's early fame was owed largely to Yahiko's leadership and his natural charisma, which kept the group United and motivated them to persevere despite the difficulties of their goal. Yahiko, however, viewed himself as merely a facilitator for Nagato, who would ultimately be the actual source of the world peace because of his Rinnegan." everyone eyes widen at that Rinnegan was a very rare ability and very dangerous in the wrong hands or eyes in this case.

Danzō looked interested with those eyes, he would have been able to protect their village, even more, Minato glared at his as if reading his thoughts making the shinobi known as The Darkness of the Shinobi to look at him the youngest Hokage in history that boy reminded him a lot of someones when he looked that way but he could never put his finger who it was and it annoyed the hell out of him.

Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane the Third Hokage advisers looked at the blue-eyed Hokage they too found him very similar to someone through like Danzō, they couldn't put it in words and looking at their teammate they knew he knew who he reminded them but he kept it a closely guarded secret from them one of the only things he kept from them.

"In time, Akatsuki's fame began attracting unwanted attention. They were first approached by Tobi the Uchiha who caused the Kyuubi attack, who claimed to be Madara Uchiha and offered to lend his assistance to Akatsuki, specifically Nagato. Yahiko who was the unofficial leader even if he would deny it, he was wary of Tobi and refused his offer, though Tobi claims Yahiko eventually agreed he never did that he didn't agree with their policies. Ame's leader, Hanzō of the Salamander a very strong shinobi who is in the same category as the Third Hokage…" she was interrupted by Jiraiya who said

"Of course, he could never resist a group of strong people like them."

"You know him? Who is he?" asked Butsuma Senju speaking for the first time in a while he had to listen silently until now at what had happened to the world since he had died, he liked somethings and disliked others but apparently, no world was perfect even one who was created with people in mind.

The toad Sannin nodded his head" Yes Hanzō feared as Hanzō of the Salamander is a legendary shinobi and the leader of Amegakure for many, many years also the person who gave the two of us "pointing to himself and Tsunade" and our other teammate the title of the Legendary Sannin when we fought him a long time ago."

"How did that happen?" asked Itama

"During the Second Shinobi World War, Hanzō fought some of Konoha's forces he killed all of they expect Jiraiya, Tsunade and were the only survivors. As a reward to them for this accomplishment, he named them Konoha's Sannin and told them to refer to themselves as such in exchange for letting them live after that everyone referred to the three of them to this day as The Three Legendary Sannin."

"Uau really." the younger brothers of the two Hokage said looking at their great-niece with big bright eyes making her chuckle all her life her grandfather and great-uncle were bigger than life it was comforting to be able to impress a member of her family.

_'She is really good.'_ through Butsuma _' my son is very lucky.'_

"How old were you?" asked the granddaughter of the Tsuchikage the older woman is what every Kunoichi hopes to become one day.

"Well…" she said thinking" It was before Nowaki died and before I met Dan so I would say about twelve." getting wide eyes from the younger woman" What Dan died when I was fourteen."

"Wait, Wait," said the Mizukage" He is the father of your son right?" she asked and got a nod from the blond-haired woman and Dan beamed at the mention of his son it didn't matter to him that he didn't even know who he was he was already proud of him.

" When exactly did you have your son?"

Both mother and son blushed at that question through everyone only noticed the First Hokage's granddaughter with the two Hokage glaring at the green-eyed man as they waited for the answer to her question" I was fifteen when my son was born."

"What happened to Orochimaru?" asked Dan trying desperately to change the subject while ignoring the glare from the two prior Hokage at the same time he looked at the blond-haired young man who was blushing for some reason at that moment he was reminded how Tsunade looked when she blushed he didn't understand why that was and that hadn't been the first time either" Why did he kill the Third he was his most prized student and last the time I met him he cared about the village a lot."

"Well Hizuren-sensei was mistaken about him," said Jiraiya the betrayal of his friend still stung to this day, even more, it stung the fact that he was never able to make his return to the village they were supposed to be the Three Legendary Sannin the strongest line of defense for the village and not betray it because they wanted something else more they had sworn to put the village first no matter what happened.

Tsunade was thinking something along those lines too she and Orochimaru may have not had been the best of friends but she cared for him and she knew he cared for them too in his own weird way. But she would never understand her friend's obsession with being immortal it wasn't that great after all, she was virtually immortal with her Uzumaki genes that gave her longer lifespan than most, and the Senju abilities not to mention her own techniques she would live past many people even people she didn't want to live.

"Who is this Orochimaru?" asked Butsuma Senju again he seemed important and had been mentioned many times with various degrees of emotions through mostly negative ones.

"Orochimaru was once an orphan who became a pupil of Hizuren alongside Jiraiya and Tsunade. He stood out as a genius with his talents, knowledge, and the determination was considered by many to be that of a prodigy seen only once in a generation. And it took many years for someone to surpass him in intelligence." said Hinata

"He had a twisted personality even as a child," said Tsunade the fact that he was her friend didn't change her opinion on him even then and even less now.

"I do not deny it. As I was saying during the Second Shinobi World War, Orochimaru joined Jiraiya and Tsunade in fighting Hanzō, who gave them the title of Konoha's "Three Legendary Shinobi" as a reward that part you know what you don't know is that. On their way back to Konoha, they encountered three Amegakure orphans, with Orochimaru proposing one mercy killing "Dan and Minato (Naruto is still too young to have the same opinion as them) hissed at that making everyone look at them and forcing Hinata to continue before they could see the similarities between Dan and Minato but she wasn't fast enough for Shikamaru not to see them.

_'There is no other way'_ thought Shikamaru_ 'the two of them have to be related somehow but how?'_ this wasn't seeing well with the young genius.

"Before Jiraiya chose to train them instead, they were the same three people who would create the Akatsuki who wanted world peace. After Team Hizuren was disbanded, Orochimaru became an ANBU member while also becoming a mentor to Anko Mitarashi." she didn't mention the Root because it wasn't time yet for that" It was during that time that Orochimaru met Kabuto Yakushi."

"Wait wasn't he here?" asked Karui her team had met him

"Yes" answered the Godlike figure" That's why they aren't here now." everyone nodded their heads

"He met the boy while accompanying Danzō in forcing the boys was in the shortlist to become the Fourth Hokage a list that only had three names on it."

"Who were those?" asked Tobirama when he had become the Hokage there had been only his name on considerate the same when Hizuren had become the Hokage to have more than one person on considerate meant that they had more strong enough shinobi and that was a good sign.

"Well, Orochimaru, Minato Namikaze, and Fugaku Uchiha."

"Yeah and Fugaku would have won if those idiots from the console hadn't downplayed the role, he had in winning the war," mumbling Minato making everyone look at him as his bright blue eyes turned purple in anger making people take a step back not wanting to cross an angry Yondaime.

"They didn't need to you like to overplaying his role in the war," said Hizuren smoking from his pipe quietly not even affected by that look.

"Well if they downplayed and I overplayed his role his true importance in the war would be revealed," said Minato smirking that should have been illegal among many girls lose blood from their noses.

"Orochimaru had a bigger chance of winning against Fugaku because very few people wanted an Uchiha as their Hokage after what Madara did. Through that didn't mean Fugaku didn't have supporters he did a lot more than many other Uchiha would especially outside his own Clan which was something never heard before but he would never win against the two of them."

"Not that I wanted to I was really glad to support Minato as our Hokage." the former Uchiha Head said getting a look from every Senju because no Uchiha supported anyone who wasn't an Uchiha and that was weird

" Plus I knew he would make the best Hokage we ever had and I was right," he smirked as the Hokage again blushed.

Dan smirked at the younger man and said," You didn't like compliments that much do you?"

Minato looked at his father and blushed again" No I can't say I do my mother used to say it was something I had inherited only from my father which was usually coded for something that I had inherited from her doesn't like admitting I could inherit any bad qualities from her. "Everyone chuckled at that

"Yes, the only thing Orochimaru had more than Minato had been that he had more experiences than him," said Hinata

"No, he wouldn't," said Hizuren as soon as he said that wide blue eyes turned to him" Minato was more well-loved than Orochimaru even before he actually won the war for us after that his popularity only skyrocketed and the fact that he had the support of every Clan Heir, even the Uchiha Clan at the time didn't do him any damage." by the time he finished Minato again was blushing like mad and again Dan was hit with the thought that he looked a lot like Tsunade like that but that would be impossible.

"Yes, and the fact he intended to use that title for his own agenda didn't help his cause," said the future Hokage's wife she had hated him for wanting using the title her father-in-law had died for and the same title Naruto loved for his own use.

"I knew the potential evil he had in him I just hoped to stir Orochimaru from that path." said the aged Hokage felling his years more and more he had failed his student.

"Lord Hokage some people are beyond your ability to help no matter how much you want to do it."

"What happened then?" asked Konohamaru he had heard how much that betrayal had hurt his grandfather and how strong the man had been and how he had learned that that same man would one day kill his grandfather and Konohamaru loved his grandfather very much and didn't want to lose him.

" When Lord Hokage finally named Minato his successor instead, Orochimaru saw no more reason to remain in Konoha and began to be less discreet with his actions. This led to his experimentation on Hashirama Senju's DNA with sixty children he kidnapped to recreate the First's Wood Release," she said the last part in a rush because she knew what was going to happen

"WHAT!" yelled the First Hokage looking ready to kill someone but soon he realized he couldn't move at all

He turned to the Head of the Nara Clan and said threadedly "Let go of me!"

"I am not doing anything Lord Hokage, there isn't any light at the moment." true to his word a cloud was blocking the sun at the moment "I would ask Minato politely if I was you though we don't like when someone threatens him." many glares were directed at him after that

"What do you mean the Nara Clan in the only one who can capture people like this," said Tobirama he different from his brother who was angry he was curious

"It isn't shadowed that it's keeping him locked in his place is his own chakra," said Minato

"What do you mean?" asked the black-haired man

"Promise you won't go after Orochimaru and I will tell you." came the response with a glare that reminded the First Hokage too much of his wife and granddaughter for his comfort.

"HOW CANNOT YOU ASK ME THAT DIDN'T YOU HEAR WHAT HE HAD DONE TO PEOPLE YOU HAVE SWORN TO PROTECT. TO CHILDREN EVEN." yelled the Founder of Konoha no one had ever seen him yell not even his own wife

"OF COURSE I HEARD I WAS THERE WHEN LORD THIRD WENT TO STOP HIM I SAW THE BODIES OF THE DEAD, I SAW CHILDREN PUT IN CAPSULES WITING TO BE EXPERIMENTED ON, I SAW HIM EXPERIMENT IN A CHILD THE SECOND WE ENTERED THE ROOM WITHOUT AN EMOTION ON HIS FACE JUST FOR HIS OWN PERSONAL GAIN BUT I WANT THEM TO BE ABLE TO PREVENT THE WAR THAT IS COMING IN THE FUTURE. I DO NOT WANT TO SEE MY FRIENDS DEAD, THEIR CHILDREN DEAD AND ESPECIALLY I DONT WANT TO SEE MY VILLAGE AND EVERYONE IN, IT DEAD AS YOU SAID ALL OF US HAVE MADE A VOW TO PROTECT THE VILLAGE AND THAT DOESN'T STOP BECAUSE OF THE SIMPLE FACT THAT WE ARE DEAD. THE VILLAGE HAS TO AWAYS COME FIRST."

The older man nodded his head through he didn't like it but raised his head when his wife said" There is something else isn't it." she smirked the young man reminded her a lot of her husband but had a better head on his shoulders similar to her brother-in-law that was a better combination.

"My mother has already lost me I don't want her to have to bury grandchildren too because of the fact I know my oldest would do anything for his village and I suspect my youngest is the same if he is anything like his mother."

Everyone who knew both of them snorted with the future Hinata being the youngest which earned her a glare from her grandfather " What was that?" asked the present-day Hinata speaking for the first time in a while

"Because of the fact, his son does have a lot of his mother in him personality-wise at least he is definitely his father's son so he would definitely give his life for the village."

Minato looked down he would never be able to get to see his youngest son grow up and that's the only thing that made him think only for a second not to give his life for the village it was only a second but it made him so ashamed at himself but he did know that his youngest son would hate him for what he did when he learned he was his father, after all, Kakashi knew the life of a shinobi his twelve years old Naruto did not.

Naruto walked to the man that was the hero he had always been able to feel other people's emotions that was one of the reasons he didn't hate the villagers he could well sadden every time they looked at him no hatred like it was to be expected so he could fell the sadness from the older blond and deciding on a wimp he went close to him and said" Don't be sad it isn't a good look on you." said Naruto making his father looks at him and chuckled his mother had told him the same thing once.

"Thank you, Naruto." the younger blond smiled now looking more like his father than like his mother as he had looked shortly before that moment

Minato turned to his future daughter-in-law and silently asked a question she knew he was going to ask soon enough "Yes he does have his grandfather's ability." said the former Hyūga Princess making the blue-eyed man smile

"Huh." said the Fourth's son looking confused at the white-eyed woman

"Your grandfather had a very rare ability to feel the emotions of other people and understand them you and your father could feel them just the same way as him that's what I meant by that."

"So that's why I can understand what people are feeling every time I am close to them." said the heir of the Fourth getting a nod as his answer

Dan frowned that ability was one that his clan was known for so the little boy had a grandfather who was a member of his extinct clan that's good to know it narrowed down the possibilities fro his father.

Hashirama turned to the youngest Hokage and said:" Can you please release me from whatever hold you have on me."

"Ups," he said sheepishly" I totally forgot about it." he smiled making everyone chuckle no one could stay mad at him for very long no matter what

He closed his eyes and the link between the two of them snapped and freed the older man from the confines" How did you do that you aren't a Nara right?"

The young man chuckled and said, "No I am not I didn't trap you with shadow but with your own chakra I changed my chakra partially to be the same as your and controlling the chakra flow by doing that I can make you do whatever I want."

"That's a really great technique did you invented it?" asked Dan looking at the young man impressed as were the others but it was only his look that made the young Hokage blush from head to toe he had always hoped to make his father proud of him and he was glad he was on the right track even if he never did achieve.

The Most Beloved Hokage nodded his head still blushing and for who knows how many times Dan was struck with the fact he looked a lot like his fiancé.

Hinata continued because she could see the gears in the man's head working she didn't want him to figure it out so soon it would ruin the surprise after all" To make these experiments he had help from Danzō." fierce blue eyes turned to the older shinobi with a glare so strong that many felt the need to move away from him a second a larger wind started to blow until the blond-haired Hokage breathed and calmed down through there still was some wind" Believing this experiment to be a failure after the deaths of so many children, Orochimaru was unaware that one child had survived his Wood Release experiment. Isn't that right Yamato?" said the future woman looking ANBU in question in the eye well mask how she knew who it was they didn't know.

Said ANBU didn't answer he didn't have permits form the Hokage to do it making the woman sigh he was more rule-abiding than Sai had been before Danzō died and Kakashi when he was younger but seeing that her brother-in-law had been his example she didn't blame him so she looked at the Third who understood.

" Yamato removes your mask and come here."

The man who might be the same age as Kakashi removed his mask showing that he had short brown hair and black, almond-shaped wore the standard attire of the ANBU: a black, sleeveless jumper under a grey flak jacket with strapped-up shinobi sandals, arm-length gloves with guards over them. He carried a sword strapped to his back and wore a mask that resembles a cat's face covered in green which was of course revived, and red intricate markings, and the ANBU tattoo on his left shoulder. He turned to the future woman and asked:" How did you know that the only people that know I have wood release are the Third, the console and Kakashi."

"If time had gone like it was supposed to have been you would have become a Jōnin and would have made the replacement the team leader of Team 7 and later help Naruto control the Kyuubi, after all, there is only so much the First's neckless can do."

Everyone was looking at her, Yamato was glad he could do something to help while the others were wondering what the First's neckless was.

"I am sorry the what?" asked a member of the Nara Clan

"She means this," said Tsunade removing a neckless from her neck that neckless was simple but not less beautiful and glowing in the light

Naruto walked forwarded and looked at it with a glow just as bright in his eyes" It's pretty." he said while holding it in his hands his eyes bright to rival the sky he felt a connection to that neckless for some reason maybe it was because of the Tailbeats inside of him.

What he said made the oldest blond chuckled Minato had said the same thing when he had first seen it.

"It's expensive." said the future Hinata again earing everyone's attention and a confused look from almost everyone one even those who had had ownership of the neckless once

"It's cursed," said Tsunade looking that neckless with hatred in her eyes those from Konoha nodded it was true the neckless was cursed to kill everyone who wore it other than Lady Tsunade

"I know it's really pretty but how much could it cost?" asked Kurotsuchi looking at it from afar she didn't believe to be cursed and wondered why she thought that" And is it cursed?"

"No, it's not cursed she just thinks like that because her brother, fiancé, and son died while wearing it and her oldest grandson almost died while wearing it's not cursed it's just a coincidence. But everyone who knows the history of the neckless says it's cursed. Though it's expensive and that's a fact because If you sell it, you could buy three mountains containing gold mines with the profits." said the future getting shocked eyes from everyone" Actually, that's the least you could get depending on the buyer you could get enough to buy a small nation."

"WHAT!" yelled everyone

"How could something cost that much?" asked the Mizukage shocked yes it was pretty and yes it did belong to the First Hokage but what else could do?

"Well, The First Hokage's necklace which originally belonging to Hashirama Senju and is made from a special "Crystal Gem" and augmented his abilities to capture and control tailed beasts."

"IT CAN CAPTURE TAIL BEASTS!" yelled the other Kages

"And control them." said the future daughter-in-law to the Fourth like it was nothing

"What's its history?" asked Naruto looking at the neckless still in his hand he felt a connection to it and he didn't understand why.

"Well it was kept by The First Hokage later his granddaughter, Tsunade, inherited it several decades ago. She, in turn, gave it to two people her younger brother, Nawaki, and her fiancé, Dan Katō, in the hopes that it would help them achieve their dreams of becoming Hokage. "

Tsunade looked down she had always blamed herself for their deaths mostly for Dan she could have saved him if her chakra control hadn't sucked at that moment looking at her son she would never say those words out loud because he would blame himself for his father's death it wasn't his fault that she had been pregnant at the time and that that condition made ever the best chakra control terrible" But Both died soon after receiving the necklace and never becoming the Hokage they wanted, the necklace was returned to Tsunade's possession and leading others to believe the necklace was cursed. Believing this, Tsunade kept the necklace for herself for the next years and lost faith in those who shared Nawaki and Dan's dream of becoming Hokage."

"I didn't lose faith in everyone who wanted to become Hokage." said the last Senju looking at the blue sky a blue so pale compared to the color of her son's eyes not wanting to look at her actual son's eyes.

The future woman chuckled and said," Your son doesn't count Tsunade."

Dan chose to ignore for the moment the mention of his son through his heart swelled with pride at the fact his son wanted to be a Hokage too and turned to the love of his life whom he loved her even after death and said:" You know my death wasn't your fault or the neckless I was actually surprised to have lived that long as I did."

"I know that but that doesn't mean I have to like it, Dan," said Tsunade looking at the men she loved and remembered not only his dead body but also that of their only son it was fair that he had to lose both two of them.

"So, I am guessing they are still people who would love to buy it despite that curse label?" asked Temari

"Yes, but Over the years, despite Tsunade's gambling addiction, she did not wager the necklace, as Jiraiya thought she would have done so long ago." the Toad Sannin was hit over his head from the Slug Princess at that but he didn't comment he knows it was safer that way for him

"I would never sell that neckless despite everything and besides, I didn't need the money I have enough of them as it is."

"If the timeline had gone like it was supposed to when Tsunade met Naruto she would l give him the neckless."

"Why?" asked Naruto looking at the woman he liked her a lot and he could read a lot more in her eyes than in anyone else he had met before.

"Well, you did dream of becoming Hokage like her brother, fiancé, and son."

_'You are also her grandson'_ through Hinata but out loud she said" So she decided to tempt fate one more time, Tsunade made a bet with Naruto if he could master a very special technique to her in a week, therefore proving himself worthy of the position of Hokage after all you need to remember that two of her family members were Hokage and so was her teacher and her brother, fiancé, and son wanted the job so if you get her approved you have made a lot of good steps in that direction and she would give him her necklace if you succeeded.

"Really." said the future Hokage as he again looked at the older woman suddenly a flash of an old dream that he had never really remembered when he wakes up came into his mind a bright smile and bright golden eyes but it soon disappeared like it had done many times before.

"So, did I succeed?" asked the cute blond boy

"Well, you did agree and was able to accomplish the task, prompting Tsunade to put faith in the title of Hokage and the necklace one more time after many years."

"Yeah!" said Naruto jumping in the air making everyone chuckle


	15. Time for a break part 4

A.N: There are 4 votes for the name Mito and 1 vote for the name Minako. Please continue voting.

* * *

Chapter 15

Time for a break part 4

"Was the neckless useful?" she asked even if she believed it was cursed and hated it she knew it was useful for those who had a tail beast inside of them and it also belonged to him as his heritage.

"Yes it helped for a while but when Naruto lost control upon advancing to his six-tailed form" Naruto and everyone who knew the power of the tail beast paled at that so Hinata continued before they misunderstood" at that was the moment the necklace activated in an attempt to stop the transformation." everyone sighed in relief

"However, due to the overpowering influence of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, it broke the necklace." again everyone paled" Yamato, claimed that without the necklace, it would be impossible for him to help Naruto suppresses the Nine-Tails' chakra any longer, were it to resurface. However, he may have been underestimating himself, as Yamato once again tried to suppress the transformation while they were in the Falls of Truth, without the necklace's assistance and succeeded." when she finished she looked at her friend and like she imagined he wasn't looking at her he had never been good with compliments.

Hashirama continued he was getting tired of only her speaking and besides, he did think she needed a bit of rest so he said:" I was able to control a tailed beast and, by proxy, it's Jinchūriki this ability was enhanced by the necklace, which responded to my chakra, allowing me to control the chakra of the tailed beasts."

Hinata continued " Hashirama's 'Hokage-Style Sixty-Year-Old Technique — Kakuan Entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Hands' responds to this necklace to suppress the Nine-Tails' chakra when it influences Naruto. Through Yamato did add a seal to the necklace that would activate when Naruto called upon too much of the Nine-Tails' chakra, attempting to restrain him, and alerting Yamato to what was happening."

"Thank you," said Naruto looking at the man who surprised everyone and smiled at him

Suddenly Naruto felt something on his neck looking down he saw the neckless that was being discussed at the moment he turned to its owner and she smiled at him a smile that still looked unsully familiar to him and gave her a confused look so she said:" You are going to need that to learn how to control the tail beast if you want to become a Hokage and the faster you start the faster you will succeed."

"Really?" he asked excitedly he had remembered the words future Hinata had said if you win her approvement he had a chance to become a Hokage.

"Yes but I want you to become a great Hokage after all, you are going to compete with my son in that regard all right."

"Yep I promise I will be a great Hokage." sida Naruto smiling and Tsunade felt her heart stop beating as she looked at the exact smile her son had but she didn't let those thoughts show on her face, after all, she had had lots and lots of experience doing the exact same thing with her son.

Kakashi looked at his grandmother and he knew what she was doing as the granddaughter of the First Hokage her word had a lot more weight than the console if she put her trust in him the others would too. He smirked she will only have to do that until everyone learned who his father was after that everyone would be begging for him to take that position one day he knew that.

"So what else happened to Orochimaru?" asked Jiraya

"Well, Orochimaru performed various experiments on his prisoners, some being fellow Konoha shinobi he kidnapped." a slam was heard and Hinata knew very well that Minato was trying very hard not to appear in front of the Snake Snannin and kill him right now so she continued really, really fast" He used them as human guinea pigs to develop techniques that would grant him immortality, the end result being 'Living Corpse Reincarnation'.

"I don't even know why he wants that being immortal is not as fun as he thinks," said Tsunade and everyone looked at her

"You are immortal Lady Tsunade?" asked Sakura

The Slug Sannin shook her head and said" No, true immortality doesn't exist everything that is born has to die one day. Trust me I know very well." her eyes become sad at that remembering those that she had lost" But what you can do is extend your lifespan. That's what I have done as a descendant of the Uzumaki Clan, I already have a longer lifespan than most and I have invented a few techniques that made that lifespan even longer."

"Wait doesn't that mean Naruto too will live longer than most of us?"

_'I wish.'_ thought everyone who knew the truth

"No," said Tsunade

"Huh, Why?" asked Shikamaru" Your grandmother was an Uzumaki and it has made it possible for you to have a longer life span so why won't work for Naruto whose mother is an Uzumaki."

"Yes and because of that he will live much longer than most but not long enough."

"What does that mean?" asked Naruto

"Well like the Uzumaki Clan was known for their long lifespan your grandfather's clan were known for their short lifespan in males very few lived past the age of twenty."

"Really. Dammit, it so I will never become the Hokage," said Naruto

"I wouldn't bet on it right now after all your father did live until the age of twenty-seven as did your grandfather for that matter." said Hizuren" so it is possible for you to live much more not to mention the fact that you are the Jinchūriki so it's unknown how everything will affect you."

"He does outlive both his father and grandfather if you are curious to know," said Hinata the Slug Princess nodded her head.

"So I look like my father but have my mother's personality until now, I have a grandmother and older brother who is Kakashi-sensei and my parental grandfather's clan was known for very short lifespans in males." every one of the Konoha 12 was giving him strange looks and he said," I am going through everything I know about my family."

"You also have a first cousin once removed," said Hinata making the younger blond nod his head

"What is 'The Living Corpse Reincarnation?'" asked Kiba having heard the technique name while the older version of his teammate was speaking

"' The Living Corpse Reincarnation' is a technique that was developed by Orochimaru that allows him to transfer his soul to someone else's body. It is also referred to as the 'Eternal Youth and Immortality Technique'. It was developed in order to fuel Orochimaru's dream of acquiring all the knowledge in existence, a feat that cannot be achieved in a single lifetime. 'The Living Corpse Reincarnation' immortalizes one's mind, transferring it to a stronger body before the current host rots. By repeating this process periodically, this effectively allows the user to remain in the realm of the living, so long as they can keep the host body alive while residing within. Orochimaru can only perform this technique once every three years. When the three years are almost over, he is forced to move into another host, as the previous one begins to weaken and reject him. Through if he had a proper container, he could stay in the host for a full life according to him that is. One of the hosts he wanted to have was Sasuke."

Itachi stood up glaring in no particular direction that came mostly because he couldn't see that well and said," If he dares touch my brother, I will kill him."

Sasuke stood up looking at his older brother he had been curious for a while as to why he would almost never look anyone in the eye but he put that at the back of his mind and said:" I can protect myself just fine thank you very much."

"I still am your older brother Sasuke and it is my job to protect you," answered Itachi not looking his brother in the eye which greatly angered his little brother.

Hinata sighed sadly and said," You will understand where your brother is coming from when you are in a place similar to him Sasuke."

"Hn." was the only answer she got

"Anyway," said Hinata ignoring the younger Uchiha used to his way of speaking a long ago" To perform this technique, Orochimaru reveals his true form which is a gigantic white snake composed of smaller white snakes, by abandoning his current host's body. Orochimaru then swallows the new host and takes him or her to a separate, mental plane where he envelops the mind of his victim. The snake body then dies and falls apart, and Orochimaru's soul dominates the body. Though the Sharingan is able to negate and reverse the process against Orochimaru. The souls of the hosts are kept alive within Orochimaru, leaving them "still alive", in a sense albeit suppressed, and when Orochimaru switches hosts, the souls leave with him. If the host of these souls' chakra level falls enough it is possible for them to resurface in material form. After taking over another body, Orochimaru modifies it to suit his theme of snakes, in order to increase his survival capabilities. This ensures that if Orochimaru cannot transfer body within the three years' time, he can allow it to greatly heal and evade attacks, rendering him virtually immortal. Sasuke actually refers to this as the 'Power of the White Snake' Orochimaru also alters the face of his host body to look like his original form."

Naruto shivered and asked," He doesn't get Sasuke or Itachi right?" his blue eyes were wide and moist with tears he was trying to suppress braking everyone's heart.

Looking at the boy who was her friend she shook her head saying no and making him smile" So sometimes later, Orochimaru was at the outskirts of Kirigakure as he found Kimimaro, the sole survivor of the Kaguya clan. Soon after, thanks in part to Kimimaro, Orochimaru's research on the source of Jūgo's powers led him to find the Ryūchi Cave and master Senjutsu. Unable to enter Sage Mode because of the fragility of his host body, Orochimaru instead developed an alternate method of harnessing his Senjutsu chakra through cursed seals, which he tested on Anko and several others before eventually using the finalized versions on Kimimaro and the Sound Four. He also found the Iburi clan living underground near Konoha. Taking an interest in their ability to become smoke, Orochimaru took advantage of the clan's fear of their imperfect and potentially fatal transformation by partially stabilizing it with his cursed seals. Telling them that he needed more research to perfect the process, the clan willingly gave Orochimaru test subjects. He also witnessed Itachi performing training runs normally meant for older and more experienced users due to the danger of it."

Itachi frowned at that he had made sure none but a chosen few saw him train after the Kyuubi attack and he was sure no one had seen him but apparently he had been wrong" After Itachi flawlessly completed it, Orochimaru instantly became amazed and excited at Itachi's advanced growth rate. He also allied himself with Amachi out of interest for creating a shinobi capable of underwater combat, kidnapping Land of the Sea villagers for their experiments, while introducing Anko to the project. Sometime after, Orochimaru lost interest in the project and ordered Amachi to cancel it, while also seeing Anko as a lost cause for her refusal to use the cursed seal, and wiped her memories as she left him."Anko glared at nothing in particular at that she still wanted to defeat him but she still knew that she wasn't strong enough to do it"Orochimaru was later sent on a mission by Danzō to Iwagakure to ensure that both Kabuto and Nonō, killed each other as they had become major liabilities."

"That's not nice at all," said Naruto crossing his arms and his bright blue eyes turned slightly violet in anger

"Yes, well Orochimaru isn't known for being nice," said Minato his face and eyes identical to his son smoke basically coming out of his ears.

Fugaku wasn't any better through his eyes weren't that dark at least so he wouldn't be attacking anytime soon.

Looking at Shikaku she could see that his shadow Jutsu was holding in place, both Minato and Fugaku and her hit the realization _'I_ _had wondered why they weren't getting ready to attack Orochimaru I guess I should have thought that to be the case.' _thought the former Hyuuga

Hinata continued before her father-in-law and the former Uchiha Clan exploded" Orochimaru instead brought Kabuto to his hideout, which would become part of his personal hidden village, Otogakure, and revealed Root's intent for Kabuto's life and the role he was to play in it. Though Orochimaru revealed that he was also sent to kill the one who survived this ordeal, he told Kabuto that he saw a bit of himself in the boy and decided to kill him would be a waste of great talent. Therefore, Orochimaru offered Kabuto a position as his right hand and spy with the promise of an identity."

"Great deal," said Ino and Hinata chuckled she knew her friend hated those who used others and she couldn't wait to see the glare her friend would direct to the old Shinobi after she learned about the Root and what it had done to her future husband.

"What is the Root exactly I have never heard it," said Shikamaru

"If it isn't mentioned in those future videos I will tell you what it, it." Danzo glared at the woman he hated that she would be revealing that secret and quite a few others but the woman was unaffected and just gave him a look that said _' I don't fear you.'_

"As his test subjects began to die off, Orochimaru was caught red-handed by the Third."

"Thank God," whispered Minato he didn't know how long he would be able to hear about people dying because of the Snake Sannin.

Everyone looked at the blond Hokage they knew he hated people getting hurt even if they were his enemies it wasn't in his nature.

"During his escape, Orochimaru was found by Kakashi. Despite the young prodigy's best efforts, Orochimaru swiftly defeated him."

"He didn't hurt you did he because I can still change my mind and kill him," said Minato looking at his oldest son with a hard look daring him to lie to him everyone else took a step back away from the scary former Hokage.

"No, I was fine don't worry." Answered the silver-haired man

"Letting his guard down at the approach of a snake, Orochimaru was greatly injured by an explosive tag concealed in the snake's mouth. Cursing Hiruzen for ruining his plans, though greatly injured, Orochimaru quickly regained his composure."

"Good to know I helped him," said Hizuren not at all bothered that his student was cursing him.

"He then resumed his retreat from the country. Seriously wounded, Orochimaru visited the cave where the Iburi clan lived and killed them all, trying to restore his power. Upon the arrival of the youngest member, Yukimi, Orochimaru pursued her while being chased by Kakashi and Kinoe. Eventually, he managed to take a sample of Yukimi's blood, but he was attacked before he could do so and quickly escaped. Orochimaru managed to destroy most of his research facilities and booby-trap the rest."

"Yeah," said Tsume" That was very problematic for us because we're didn't even know what he was working on or how far he had gone in his studies."

"Orochimaru ultimately escaped Konoha, leaving his emotionally broken mentor, with Jiraiya's plea for him to reconsider falling on deaf ears. Orochimaru soon became affiliated with and joined Akatsuki. Orochimaru was then partnered with Sasori, with whom he did much good for the organization."

"Wait how is it that possible Sasori should be dead." said the Kazekage speaking for the very first time

"Who is Sasori?" asked Neji

"Sasori is a shinobi from Sunagakure also is known as Sasori of the Red Sand. He was an S-rank missing-nin from Sunagakure's Puppet Brigade and a member of Akatsuki, where he was partnered with Orochimaru and later Deidara. His grandmother was Chiyo."

"Sorry who is she?" asked Naruto those from Suna looked shocked that he didn't know who she was but looking at everyone even those from the other villages they realized that very few actually knew who she was.

Tsunade spoke surprising, everyone she was the most famous kunoichi in the world and many outside the village thought she had a very big head which likes with the Yondaime was proving to be untrue " Chiyo is a brilliant Kunoichi actually one of the best in history also a retired counselor of Sunagakure, a famed puppeteer, the leader of Sunagakure's Puppet Brigade, and a medical-nin. Chiyo is very knowledgeable when it came to handling poisons and used her skills often during the Second Shinobi World War."

"Yeah only to be countered numerous times by Tsunade's medical expertise." shot Hinata back Chiyo was a good person and her death had saddened everyone but she could also, hold a grouch for quite some time with the two most prominent being Sakumo Hatake and Tsunade Senju something which wasn't good quality on her.

Tsunade chuckled and said," So she still has a sore spot about that."

Dan looked at his fiancé and said smiling" See I told you, you would become a better medical-nin than your grandfather."

The blond-haired future Hokage blushed looking, very much like her only son again causing quite a few people to see the resemblance between the two blonds through like every other time they put in the back of their minds.

Hashirama looked proud of his granddaughter, as was Tobiram, their father and brothers and her little brother which was the most vocal by saying" Yeah my sister is the best." earing a smile from his big sister

"This fact caused Chiyo to hold a grudge against Tsunade, who she came to call "that slug-girl"." the 'girl' in the question crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes she never liked being undermined it reminded her the times they used to call her The First's Grandaughter and putting her archives down because of her gender " She also has a grudge against Sakomo Hatake and the first time she met Kakkashi she confused the two of them."

"It's not the first time that has happened through the last time, it happened was during the Third Shinobi War it didn't go well for the guy," said Kakashi

"What happened?"

"Minato killed him," said Hinata making everyone turns to the blue eyes, man

Minato looked at everyone else and said plainly" What he was trying to kill Kakashi and his teammates I had to intervene."

Sakumo looked at the young man whom he had seen grow up and said," Thank you for that." Minato just gave him a look that said it's ok

"During the war, she also fought Hanzō and his salamander numerous times, learning how frequently it can use its venom and eventually developing an antidote against it. Chiyo also was responsible for sealing the One-Tailed Shukaku inside of Gaara under the orders of the Fourth Kazekage, noting that of the Kazekage's three children, Gaara was the only compatible one."

"That's not fair," said Naruto glaring at the Kazekage in question he was starting to like the younger boy and it wasn't fair what he had to go through

Hashirama ruffled the boy's hair and said" I agree with you young man." getting a smile from the glaring young man a smile very familiar to him for some reason

"Yes I agree to now we will go back to Sasori Ok." everyone nodded at that" Chiyo attempted to cheer him up after the death of his parents by teaching him puppetry, Sasori's innate aptitude for the art became apparent, and he even began to devise masterful ways of eliminating a puppet master's weaknesses in battle."

"He was really brilliant," said Kankurō the other man had been his idol and had tried becoming as great as him" Sasori's moniker 'Sasori of the Red Sand' came from him spilling his enemies' blood on the sand and turning it red."

Naruto wrinkled his nose and said" I am pretty sure you can get you moniker another way. It is possible to the right?"

"Actually no matter how you see it the moniker comes from a technique or skill the person has there is no other way."

"Really so do any of you have any Monikers well except for the Hokage because everyone knows theirs," asked Naruto with stars in his eyes imagining him have a name as well known as the Fourth

"Yes they do through not all of them are as integrated into everyone's memories as that of the Fourth." sais Kurotsuchi" But that might be because I am from Iwagakure and he isn't the most well-liked person there."

"So that what they said about him is true?" asked Butsuma Senju looking at the blue-eyed man

The future Tsuchikage nodded and said" Yes when I was young he was still alive but no one would dare even think of stepping foot inside of Konoha without permission let alone actually attacking the village. By the time he ended the Thrid Shinobi War his name alone made enemies shinobi retreat and he was only seventeen at the time."

The others were looking thoughtful yes they had heard it before but to hear it one more time made it even more real and the fact that he had done all that by the time he was seventeen having people many times older than him running just by the mention of his name was impressive

"I think you think too much of me, Lady Kurotsuchi." said the former Hokage like before being completely honest

"Perhaps but if you hadn't been there that day Iwa would have been able to win the war or at least would have continued for a while longer."

The blond-haired man looked at the pink-eyed woman and said" I believe in the Shinobi of this village and you not going to win the war as long as they were there." everyone smiled they had liked that the Hokage trust their abilities more than they trustest themselves."But I am glad you don't seem to hate me like everyone else in the village."

"Well, that's because of the fact you saved my life once." at the confused look form the former Hokage and her grandfather, she continued" It was during a Kage Summit a rouge Iwa shinobi wanted revenge at my grandfather, so he thought it to kill or kidnap me I am not sure at the time you were just walking by and saved me..." she chuckled and said," he then asked you to continue walking if you didn't want to get killed and you just glared at him..."

Minato chuckled and said" I remember now after that Fugaku decided he had done enough hiding and put the men in a Genjustsu." he glared at the younger woman without any fire and said," And I believe I clearly told you to not tell anyone about that."

The future Tsuchikage nodded and smiled at the older man and then said:" But even after all these years I still, don't understand why you did what you did you didn't know me so why save I could have become someone that started another war or destroyed your village."

"There is nothing to tell you needed help I could help everyone deserves the chance to live no matter what they became in the future it's the what you are in the present that is important not what you can become in a few years." answered the blond-haired man smiling at the younger woman

Everyone was shocked at the former Hokage especially those from Iwa hearing him say those things.

Hinata continued smiling it was good for everyone to see the real Minato, not the Yellow Flesh, those name alone brought fear in every enemy" Sasori's skills even allowed him to create two puppets in the image of his parents in an attempt to discard the terrible loneliness he felt. However, as the puppets were unable to give him the real parental love that he desired, Sasori lost interest in them, and they later fell into Chiyo's possession. Sasori created many other ingenious puppets. However, motivated by his desire to make works that last forever, Sasori began experimenting to create puppets out of people. Twenty years ago Sasori left Sunagakurea it was also around this time he converted his body into a puppet with his core of living flesh remaining as his only human part."

"What!" said Kankuro" Why would he does that?"

"He was a child who didn't have a real childhood and was raised to be loyal to the village first and everything else put in the second plan. It's something that happens to shinobi raised to be weapons it was what would have happened to Kakashi if my father-in-law hadn't adopted him after his father died and Itachi would have been in the same boat if Fugaku hadn't protected him from his Clan elders. If brilliant and strong shinobi don't feel love only loyalty they don't have any real emotions and as long as they complete the mission. Sasori is just an extreme case they are quite rare."

Kankurō nodded vowing to be closer to his little brother so he didn't end up that way and said:" What happened next?"

"By doing what he did he appearing to maintain the youth of the time of his departure. About ten years ago, Sasori secretly assassinated the Third Kazekage."

"What!" said the Kazekage" Great." he sighed and continued" Well at least I know what happened to him."

"Yeah, the Third Kazekage was murdered and that was discovered after Gaara became the Kazekage. Sasori had made the former Kazekage into one of his human puppets. Despite this, Sasori noted the Third Kazekage did not die without giving Sasori a struggle."

"Well he is the strongest Kazekaage in history so I would be surprised if he didn't," said Temari

"Orochimaru was there when Itachi joined the organization. Later, when Orochimaru saw his opportunity to steal his body to gain possession of the Sharingan, Itachi used his Sharingan to stop him from doing so, while also cutting Orochimaru's left hand off to prevent him from breaking the Genjutsu he was under, which lead to him leaving Akatsuki to acquire a new body."

"Wish I had cut his other arm too." said Itachi " just so he wouldn't be able to look for someone else."

"You know he wouldn't be able to use your body," whispered Hinata into the older Uchiha's ear making sure no one heard it" Right?"

"Yes but you also know that I have a mission to complete and I can't die before that right?" the former Huyyga nodded her head.

Itachi's death was devastating for both Sasuke and Naruto more then he would ever think thankfully with Tsunade here maybe they will be able to save him.

"For Orochimaru's defection, Sasori developed a grudge against him and used Kabuto, whom Orochimaru had sent to serve as his spy within Akatsuki, to counter spy as his sleeper agent. However, Orochimaru discovered and undid the technique Sasori had used it on him. When he was tipped off by Kabuto that Sasori was on his trail, Orochimaru chose to use this as an opportunity to test his development of the Second Hokage's Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation. Against Sasori's Third Kazekage puppet, Orochimaru summoned the actual Third Kazekage through his technique. While proving his reincarnated ninja being stronger than the human puppet, the technique ultimately proved incomplete as the Third Kazekage was able to regain control and break the summoning contract."

"Yes the technique is incomplete because of the fact, I didn't want to finish it bringing the dead back to life is disrespected of them," said Tobirama

"Yes it is but it did help us a lot during the Fourth Shinobi War with the technique being used in the four of you. Orochimaru had also been on a life-long search for the Totsuka Sword, an ethereal sword, but was unaware that it was in the possession of Itachi's Susanoo."

"That's good I don't want him to know." said Itachi" Is what makes my Susanoo invincible."

"I am sure you can do great even without it." she said smirking at the oldest Uchiha brother" Orochimaru also witnessed Mizuki killing a comrade during a mission. Under the pretense as a gift for Mizuki's bold actions, Orochimaru granted him a specialized cursed seal. In truth, however, it was an incomplete experimental tool that would destroy whoever used it, to which Orochimaru was merely curious as to how the effects would happen on Mizuki."

"He has lots of luck with finding people who would join him doesn't him," said Anko

"So I was saying for the first Akatsuki Hanzo also became aware of Akatsuki and perceived them as a threat to his rule, a belief encouraged by Danzō Shimura. Hanzō approached Akatsuki offering to help them broker peace between Konohagakure, Iwagakure, and Sunagakure. When Yahiko, Nagato, and Konan arrived to meet with him, however, they were ambushed by Hanzō's men and Danzō's Root, who took Konan hostage and forced Yahiko to commit suicide in order to save her. Enraged by Yahiko's death, Nagato summoned the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path and used it to slaughter their attackers, though Hanzō himself escaped."

"So Yahiko is dead," said Jiraya he had been hoping that all of them were alive but it seemed it wasn't meant to be

"I am sorry but yes. The other members of Akatsuki were tipped off to Hanzō's plan and attempted to provide backup to Yahiko and the others. Tobi and Zetsu intercepted them and after a long battle, Tobi killed the remaining members of the group."

"The next Akatsuki is Nagato's Akatsuki the one created after Yahiko's death. With Yahiko's dying breath he entrusted the pursuit of peace to Nagato. Nagato, grieved by Yahiko's death, came to believe that the world would never willingly consent to peace and that Akatsuki's previously pacifist approaches were therefore futile. He concluded that the only way the world would turn away from its constant warfare would be to experience such catastrophic death and destruction that it could never again stomach the idea of conflict. Intending to be the one to show these horrors to the world, Nagato began using the alias "Pain" and formed the Six Paths of Pain, into which he integrated Yahiko's corpse so that he could symbolically continue leading Akatsuki. Nagato sought out Tobi, under the guise of Madara Uchiha, and accepted his earlier offer of support, which he provided in secret. After the Third Shinobi World War, Akatsuki began recruiting S-rank missing-nin, its members' competing personalities and aspirations unified behind Nagato's claimed objective of world domination; this may involve a certain level of force, as Deidara experienced. Once Akatsuki recruited its target of ten members, Akatsuki began following a three-step process to achieve this stated objective:"

"Which were?" asked Hashirama

Itachi answered the question" First, obtain enough money to support their organization. Second, provide mercenary services at well under the competitive rate, using the money gathered in the first step to offset costs. This will make countries increasingly dependent on Akatsuki's services, corner the entire market for shinobi missions, and eventually put all of the shinobi villages out of business because they can't compete with Akatsuki's prices. By capturing and strategically deploying the tailed beasts, Akatsuki could quickly start and then quell wars, thereby speeding up the process. Third, once all other major shinobi forces have dissolved, Akatsuki will be able to quickly conquer all the countries of the world."

"Great." groaned all the Kage

"I don't see why you are complaining Hizuren-sensei in the other reality you didn't have to deal with them I had," said Tsunade knowing them would be a pain the Thrid was patting his only female student's shoulder trying to console her.

"Because of, their, shrinking numbers, Tobi pressures Nagato into taking a more active role in capturing the remaining tailed beasts. He and Konan are first sent to capture the Six-Tails, which was captured. They were afterward sent to Konoha to capture the Nine-Tails and in the course of the resultant Pain's Assault, the village is destroyed. "

"WHAT!" every Konoha shinobi dead or alive yelled looking pale and with wide eyes at hearing that

"Don't worry the village was rebuild and not many people died." everyone nodded feeling a little better still not as much until they learned what had happened" When Nagato was finally located and meet with Naruto, Nagato begins to doubt the direction he has taken Akatsuki in since Yahiko's death. After Nagato's Six Paths of Pain were defeated, Naruto convinced him that a bloodless peace is worth pursuing no matter how impossible it may seem."

"You are right," said Minato looking at his son who smiled and nodded his head "While you have to fight to achieve peace and do anything about it if there is even a single chance for a bloodless peace you have to pursuit no matter what."

Naruto smiled listening to his heor saying the things he believed in.

"To make up for all the missteps he took, Nagato gave his life to revive everyone in Konoha that died during his attack," everyone cheered" using his last breath to encourage Naruto to achieve the peace that he was never able to. With Yahiko and Nagato went, Konan opts to leave Akatsuki."

Naruto was crying and Itachi moved closer and asked," What is wrong Naruto?"

"He is dead because of what I told him does that mean I killed him." his blue eyes were sparkling with unsheared tears

"No, you didn't, he chose to do that you didn't force him to do that and it was his final wish."

"So tell me more about the other members except for Itachi, Orochimaru, and Sasori," said Jiraya

"Deidara was an S-rank missing-nin from Iwagakure. During his time in the village, he was a member of the Explosion Corps. During his time as an Iwagakure shinobi, Deidara came to know Ōnoki and became familiarised with his fighting style."

"He was a good shinobi and had a good technique but he was too immature and too full of himself also he didn't like losing," said Ōnoki

"Yes, he had an interesting technique he possessed the Explosion Release Kekkei Genkai which he used as a member of the Explosion Corps. Though praised highly for his clay sculptures, Deidara's desire to reach even greater heights in his art resulted in him stealing one of his village's Kinjutsu that allows one to knead their chakra into substances. Using explosive clay to take out his pursuers. He remembered the first moment whenever he detonated his explosive clay, he recalled the process that allowed him to reach this art. Since then, Deidara became a missing-nin and offered his services as a bomber to insurgents in various countries. Deidara's exploits eventually caught the attention of Akatsuki, and Itachi, Kisame, and Sasori were sent to recruit him. Deidara refused at first until he accepts a challenge from Itachi on the condition that Akatsuki let him be if he won."

Hana smirked and said," Why do I have a feeling I know-how that fight went."

"Well, of course, you know what happened Deidara was easily defeated by Itachi's Sharingan and begrudgingly joined the organization where he was partnered with Sasori. Sasori and Deidara were immediately tasked with eliminating Orochimaru for betraying the organization."

Jiraya snorted "They would never use as much as I hate to admit Orochimaru is a great shinobi and an almost unparalleled genius."

"Well upon arriving in the Land of Wind and witnessing the 'Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation' by Orochimaru, the Sannin retreated after his technique proved incomplete. After Deidara attempted to kill him by blowing up his base, Deidara and Sasori searched the ruins but were unable to confirm his death as they didn't find his corpse. Afterward, Deidara returned to Iwagakure and left it in destruction after detonating a bomb within the village, as he flew away."

Onoki shook his head" Thankfully there weren't that many casualties from that."

"With his ego crushed from his defeat at the hands of Itachi's dōjutsu, Deidara carried a murderous loathing for Itachi and his Sharingan for the rest of his life."

"Of course he does," said Itachi hoping the blond-haired Akatsuki member wouldn't turn the hatred he had for him to his brother

"Acknowledging that Itachi was a more powerful opponent, Deidara took steps during his time with Akatsuki to ensure he could get revenge on Itachi, such as training his left eye to counter Genjutsu and devising the means to create C4. "

"Well, at least I helped," said Itachi smirking

"Hidan meanwhile is an S-rank missing-nin who defected from Yugakure and later joined the Akatsuki. He was partnered with Kakuzu."

"Ah, yes the Zombie Combo," said Kisame

"Why do you call them that?" asked Shikamaru looking at the sharklike man

"You will understand later on," answered the Akatsuki member getting a nod from the Nara genius

"During Hidan's childhood, after hearing rumors about the Valley of Hell, Hidan went and found it out of curiosity. There, he was disgusted by the smell of sulfur and discovered corpses all over the area. After returning and telling others of the corpses, they weren't surprised that the Chinoike Clan couldn't survive living in the valley, prompting Hidan to correct their assumptions and informing them that the bodies weren't skeletons but actual bodies, with their blood not dry. His story led to people suspecting Hidan of murdering them, as well as Yugakure ninja being dispatched to the area to investigate, during which they determined the slaughter to be a clan act. After Yugakure deteriorated from a shinobi village to a tourist site, Hidan became infuriated with how things were turning out. He believed that the shinobi that resided there were meant to kill, and thus slaughtered his neighbors..."

"Really what with the members of Akatsuki killing people they knew," said Minato

"You do know I killed my clan too right?" asked Itachi

"Yeah but you had a reason it's not like you went crazy and decided to kill everyone or you just wanted to prove you were better Ita-chan." answered the blue-eyed shinobi looking at the younger man in the eye

"...after he did that Hidan left Yugakure, and then joined the cult-like faith known as Jashin, a religion that worshiped a deity of the same name. The primary teaching of this faith appears to be an outright slaughter, where anything less than utter destruction is considered a sin. Through experiments with Jashin's secret technique, Hidan was granted immortality."

"I thought immortality was impossible." said, Ino.

"It is. Hidan's immortality is as a result of extensive experimenting with the Jashin religion's various techniques, it's his main advantage because he can survive virtually all causes, with the exception of malnutrition. His immortality allows him to survive numerous fatal injuries and almost any form of dismemberment; he even retained his ability to speak after having his head cut off. However, his head still needed to be connected to his body in order to control it, Even attempts to blow Hidan into pieces using hundreds of explosive tags adhered to his entire body only succeeded in decapitating him and damaging his body. Even though he could survive most physical attacks, even ones that actually impaled him, he was still susceptible to pain, which he came to find pleasure at the expense of his opponents."

"Well he is sick," said Naruto looking disgusted

"I agree with you," said Itachi

"Yeah, but his inability to die was the primary reason for Hidan's partnership with Kakuzu. Since Kakuzu couldn't kill him, Kakuzu didn't need to find new partners after his fits of rage. Although the two dislikes working together, they are the ideal team for each other." said Kisame

"Yeah and his immortality is exploited by Kakuzu, whose destructive techniques could be utilized to their full extent without fear of harming Hidan," said Itachi

"So they are one of the hardest pare to kill." said Hizuren" How were they defeated the first time if one of them can not be killed?"

Hinata gave them a smirk that said _' It's a secret'_

"Furthermore, Hidan also has impressive healing abilities." continued Hinata

"How the hell did he end up working for the Akatsuki?" asked the Mizukage

"Yugakure requested that Akatsuki eliminate Hidan for his homicidal acts, leading to Pain dispatching me, Konan and Kakuzu to handle the matter. Upon Hidan encountering the organization, he attempted to kill Kakuzu and managed to destroy one of his hearts. The confrontation led to Konan offering Hidan the chance to join their organization, which he accepted, mainly because he took an interest in Kakuzu since he was a pioneer in immortality as well. After joining, he was partnered with Kakuzu and tasked with capturing the Two-Tails jinchūriki."

"Great so we should be worried." said the Kage of Kumogakure

"Sometime later, they were tasked with capturing the Seven-Tails jinchūriki, Hidan accompanied Kakuzu with tracking his target down. Upon encountering Fū, Hidan was baffled as she wanted to befriend Kakuzu, despite knowing the rogue shinobi's history. "

"Well I am not surprised by what I have heard about her she likes to befriend everyone," said Jiraya

"As for Kakuzu, he was an S-rank missing-nin from Takigakure. When under the servitude of Takigakure as an elite ninja, Kakuzu took on a mission to assassinate Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage."

"Oh so he was one of them," said Hashirama, not at all affected by what he heard

"Just how many times have people tried to kill you?" asked Naruto

"Quite a few times I have lost count many long ago." answered the First Hokage

" This mission, however, ended in failure. Despite the insurmountable danger faced in the mission, what awaited his return to his village was the stigma and harsh punishment associated with the failure of his objective."

"Well I would say I was sorry but it was many years ago and he did try to kill me." said the First Hokage

"In response to this treatment, which I say it was unfair Kakuzu came to hold a violent hatred for Takigakure as he escaped from imprisonment. In his flight from the village, Kakuzu killed the village elders, took their hearts, and fled with knowledge of the village's most prized forbidden techniques. He made a living off bounty hunting on the black market and tearing out the still-beating hearts of powerful shinobi to extend his own lifespan and arsenal. At some time he encountered the Gold and Silver Brothers and witnessed Kinkaku's jinchūriki transformation. After his defection, he became affiliated with and joined, Akatsuki. During his early years in Akatsuki, he had four partners that he eventually ended up killing due to his short temper, and would come to use their hearts for his Earth Grudge Fear. Eventually, he found a new partner, Hidan who was convinced to join, taking an interest in Kakuzu, thinking of him as a pioneer of immortality. This made Hidan a fitting partner for Kakuzu as he could not be killed because of his own, similar immortality despite their mutual dislike of each other."

"Well Kisame is next he is feared as 'The Monster of the Hidden Mist' and is a shinobi of Kirigakure's Hoshigaki Clan. After joining the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, he became an S-rank missing-nin and was partnered with Itachi when the latter joined Akatsuki. Originally, Kisame was to guard the Cypher Division under orders from his superior, Fuguki Suikazan of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. When the group was cornered by Konoha-nin under Ibiki during a mission, Kisame chose to kill the Cypher Division members to keep their intel from being leaked out through Ibiki's interrogation, as instructed by Fuguku."

As everyone was looking at him he said" What those were hard times and every good shinobi is always willing to die before they give information to the enemy." getting nodes from every older shinobi" And besides Ibiki Morino during is the second-best shinobi when it comes to getting information out of unwilling people."

"Second best?" asked Tobirama

"Yeah from what I have heard his teacher was better though I only learned it right now who that teacher was, I guess I shouldn't have been surprised to learn that the Yondaime was his teacher."

"No you shouldn't have," said Ibiki looking at the sharklike man

"Well, eventually, after learning that Fuguki was selling information to other ninja villages, Kisame killed him and took Samehada for himself. Though the Fourth Mizukage commended him for his loyalty to Kirigakure, killing his comrade caused Kisame to become disillusioned and came to realize that the world was filled with lies. It was soon after that Kisame was approached by a mysterious figure who was, calling himself Madara Uchiha."

"He wasn't Mardara wasn't he?" asked Kisame and Hinata shook her head" But he was an Uchiha right because of the fact, he had the Sharingan."

"Yes, he was an Uchiha. How about you explain what happened next?"

"After explaining his motives and the Eye of the Moon Plan to me, I was of course initially skeptical of the mysterious ninja, but the notion of a 'word of truth' did interest me."

"Kisame became a missing-nin when the Land of Water sought him for plotting to overthrow its government and being involved in numerous assassinations that included another country's daimyō. With his departure, he also took Samehada with him, causing Kirigakure to lose one of its seven swords. Kisame joined the Akatsuki and, due to his history of killing people close to him as well as traitors, he was partnered with Itachi to keep an eye on him."

"Well good to know," said Itachi smirking at his friend

"Well, they were right or not?" asked Ino

"No, they were not my loyalty will always be to Konoha first and forevermore everything else has to take a back seat to it. So I couldn't be a traitor to them if my loyalty didn't belong with them."

"Yeah you say that and you still didn't mind killing your own Clan," said Sasuke

"They were planing a coup to this village. They were going to destroy the village I couldn't let that happen not after what our father sacrificed for this village."

Many turned to question the two oldest Uchihas but no one of them answered.

"And it's not like I had a choice if I allowed someone else to do it they would've killed you to so I choose and I don't regret it," answered Itachi again not looking anyone in the eye

"Though Itachi and Kisame initially greeted each other with hostility, they became good partners," Hana smirked at her best friend only to get a firm answer by him

"Partners in business Hana get your head out of the gutter." the future head of the Inuzuka Clan stuck her tongue to her best friend.

"The Akatsuki seeking members, approached Deidara to join their organization. After getting caught in Itachi's Genjutsu, Kisame laughed at how close the clueless shinobi came to dying."

"Well I was right he was very close to it." said Kisame" And if you are undesiring after the fight ended me, Itachi and Sasori succeeded in recruiting Deidara."

"Yes and at first, Kisame warned a hostile Itachi to be careful of him. But later Kisame became one of the few members of Akatsuki got along well with his partner despite the fact they had opposite personalities."

"Very opposite," said Kisame embarrassing the word very

Hinata chuckled and continued" Yeah and the only common ground between the two of you was that both of you betrayed those close to them well in Itachi's case was what everyone thought. Kisame different from many shinobi is perfectly aware of his weaknesses and shortcomings and is also perfectly aware Itachi is extremely capable of compensating for him."

"I am pretty sure everyone would be sure about that if they were in my place." said Kisame" Because like me Itachi knows his weakness and shortcomings and doesn't think too much for himself."

"That's because of the fact uncle Minato always saif that a good shinobi is the one who is always pushing past his earlier limits but still knows his momentary limits and I try to live to his advice."

" As such, he is perfectly loyal to Itachi as he would only take action after being ordered to or after being given permission by him. While he was excited about fighting Kakashi, he had no complaints about letting Itachi handle him when Itachi pointed out his capabilities and personality were not the best way to handle the situation. He immediately obeyed Itachi's order to capture Kakashi and kill Asuma and Kurenai without any questioning and despite his love for battle, retreated when Itachi ordered him to do so. Despite his pride, Kisame acknowledged Itachi as the stronger and more intelligent of the duo, as was evident by Kisame saying to Itachi that he himself was no match for Jiraiya but stated that maybe Itachi could go one-on-one with the Sannin. "

Everyone turned to Itachi and he said:" I trusted them to not get killed I am sure about it."

"He did that without any questioning and despite his love for battle, retreated when Itachi ordered him to do so. Despite his pride, Kisame acknowledged Itachi as the stronger and more intelligent of the duo, as was evident by Kisame saying to Itachi that he himself was no match for Jiraiya but stated that maybe Itachi could go one-on-one with the Sannin. "

"Can he?" asked the shark-like man

"Yes, I am sure he can if he really wants too," said Jiraiya


	16. Time for a break part 5

A.N: The name Mito is winning right now with 5 votes against 1 for the name Minako.

Chapter 16

Time for a break part 5

"When Nagato and Konan accepted Tobi's earlier offer of support, they began recruiting S-rank missing-nin into the Akatsuki and started offering its services as a mercenary group to ninja villages, earning the money necessary to fund its long-term plans. Later, Nagato under the alias of Pain began a civil war within Amegakure, and as his messenger, Konan promised to the villagers that he would bring change to their village and other nations. Nagato killed Hanzō and Konan assumed his identity to make it appear to the world that he was still alive and in control of Amekagure. I am not really sure of the time that Hanzo was killed because there is no one left who knows the truth so it is possible that he is dead but I can be sure."

The Kages nodded and looked at each other" We need to look into this soon." said the Mizukage with the others again nodding

"Now something that no one, not even the members of the leader of the Akatsuki know. White Zetsu is half of the Akatsuki member Zetsu the other being Black Zetsu. He was one of the first victims of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki's Infinite Tsukuyomi..."

"I am sorry but who is Kaguya Ōtsutsuki and how is she related to him?" asked Sakura pointing to the man who had created ninjutsu

"Princess Kaguya Ōtsutsuki is the former matriarch of the Ōtsutsuki clan and mother of both Hagoromo and Hamura Ōtsutsuki."

"She is your mother?" asked Ino and Hagoromo nodded his head in answer

"She lived long before the founding of the hidden villages, during an era of endless war, Kaguya consumed the fruit of the God Tree and became the first wielder of chakra on Earth, before later merging with the tree to become the Ten-Tails."

Everyone even the Kages were listing to the future Hinata very carefully as she said that.

"A millennium ago, Kaguya arrived on Earth with a portion of the clan in search of the fruit of the God Tree, which chakra she was supposed to provide to the clan's main family in another world. Upon her arrival, she was discovered by the people of the Land of Ancestors, who brought her before their emperor, Tenji. Identifying herself as the God Tree's guardian, Kaguya used a mysterious power to wipe Tenji's memories of the encounter and subsequently settled among his people, becoming recognized as his concubine. Growing closer to the emperor, she eventually fell pregnant. When the Land of That began to threaten the Land of Ancestors over a border dispute, Tenji attempted to prevent the outbreak of war by declaring that anyone who attacked the larger nation's representatives were to be executed, an order which she broke when she was threatened by them, resulting in her and her assistant Aino becoming hunted by their land to be executed."

"Well that's terrible," said Naruto his eyes turned in a dull blue instead of the bright blue they usually had which happened when he was sad.

"Losing all faith in humanity but still longing for peace, Kaguya believed that it was necessary for her to attain god-like powers in order to put an end to all of humanity's conflicts. So, despite her clan waiting to harvest that world of its God Tree, she defied the taboo surrounding the fruit and ate it. In doing so, she awakened the Rinne Sharingan and became the sole person on the planet endowed with chakra. Using her new-found power, Kaguya single-handedly ended the wars and took control of the nations. For her deed of stopping the conflict, she received the blessing of the people and was worshipped as the Rabbit Goddess After establishing peace and changing somehow, Kaguya used the Infinite Tsukuyomi on humans to transform them into an army of White Zetsu over the course of many years in order to protect her chakra from being stolen by other clan members. In the anime, not wanting mankind to perish, she freed some victims of the Genjutsu and erased their memories. "

"Well now she is being bad how could she do that." said the future Hokage crossing and glaring looking very much like his father when the older man was pissed he then seemed to realize he was offending someone's mother so he turned to apologize only to be stopped by the godlike figure who shook his head meaning that he didn't have to apologize.

"While giving birth to her twin sons Hagoromo and Hamura, she dispersed chakra to them, making the pair the first people born with chakra. Ruling by herself and often resorting to cruelty, her dōjutsu and Jutsu were regarded with fear, awe, and reverence by humans. At some indefinite point, the Rabbit Goddess had instead become known as a Demon. Eventually, Kaguya found herself ruled by her own desire to possess all chakra, which eventually turned her against her sons. Having devised a plan to absorb their chakra, she integrated with the God Tree and became the Ten-Tails, followed by her challenging the twins to battle."

"Well mother of the year that one," said Ino then she looked apologize to the older man who didn't seem phased at all

"Assuming the Ten-Tails was an incarnation of the God Tree that attacked them to recover the chakra from its stolen fruit, Hagoromo and Hamura sealed the beast's chakra within the former's body while using its husk as the core of Six Paths — Chibaku Tensei, creating a celestial body that would become known as the Moon. Hamura later took leadership of the Ōtsutsuki clan and departed to the moon to guard the beasts remain, while Hagoromo remained on Earth in order to spread chakra to humanity and teach them the concept of ninshū."

"However, just before her sons could completely seal her, Kaguya had manifested her will in the form of an artificial human called Black Zetsu. With the agenda of reviving its "mother", Black Zetsu manipulated Hagoromo's eldest son, Indra Ōtsutsuki, as well as his descendants within the Uchiha clan and his brother's descendants within the Senju clan in an attempt to get one of them to awaken the Rinnegan and break the seal. Madara Uchiha would eventually succeed in obtaining the Rinnegan and Black Zetsu began secretly manipulating world events to have Kaguya revived."

"Great that's what we needed."

"Kaguya was eventually pulled from the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path by Black Zetsu, and infused with the DNA of Hashirama Senju by Madara Uchiha. White Zetsu was originally one of the victims of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki's Infinite Tsukuyomi, who was transformed after being tethered to the God Tree over the course of years and ultimately stored within the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. After Madara Uchiha summoned the statue and cultivated Hashirama Senju's DNA into a large flowering tree, Black Zetsu removed White Zetsu and the other victims from inside the husk, leading Madara to believe they were artificial humans created by the statue's chakra and Hashirama's DNA. White Zetsu and other mutated humans were then tasked with intelligence gathering before he and a spiral-patterned Zetsu was entrusted with looking after the rehabilitating Tobi Uchiha. Over time, the duo became friends with the young Uchiha. "

"When Tobi's rehabilitation was near completion, White Zetsu returned to the base and informed Obito that Kakashi and Rin were being attacked by Kirigakure shinobi. When the spiral-patterned Zetsu offered to help Tobi by encasing himself around the young Uchiha in order to enable him to leave the cave, White Zetsu served to guide Tobi telepathically with the information, he received from other Zetsu stationed outside. When they returned to Madara, White Zetsu assured him that no one had seen them and relayed information on what had happened after the arrival of Konohareinforcements."

"When Madara was on the verge of death, he imbued Black Zetsu into White Zetsu's right half, believing the former was a manifestation of his will. Zetsu later accompanied Tobi to Amegakure to locate Nagato, who had unknowingly been given Madara's Rinnegan as a child, and watched as Obito introduced himself using Madara's identity. "

"Black Zetsu was the physical manifestation of Princess Kaguya Ōtsutsuki's will. It secretly instigated many of the events that shaped the shinobi world to secure Kaguya's revival. To further its plans, it posed as Madara Uchiha's manifested will and then partnered with White Zetsu to become half of the Akatsuki member known simply as Zetsu. Black Zetsu was created by Kaguya Ōtsutsuki shortly before she was sealed as the Ten-Tails by her twin sons, Hagoromo and Hamura. Black Zetsu would approach Indra alone periodically, goading him with praises and curiosity towards Indra's true potential, even going so far as to say he could rival if not surpass the Sage of Six Paths himself. When Hagoromo later named his younger son, Asura, as the new leader of Ninshū, Black Zetsu tempted Hagoromo's elder son, Indra, to go in war with his younger brother. It decided that Indra's descendants, the Uchiha, would be the main cast of the shinobi history it was creating and also modified Hagoromo's tablet to claim that among other things; the Infinite Tsukuyomi would be the Uchiha's salvation. Over the centuries, it manipulated the two brothers' reincarnations in an attempt to get one to awaken the Rinnegan, and also recorded many events for Kaguya, including Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju's last fight at the Valley of the End. Sometime between Madara's death in his battle with Hashirama and the time-delayed Izanagi Madara used to resurrect himself, Black Zetsu found out where Madara's body was hidden and hid, itself, inside Madara's body."

"When Madara had seemingly created White Zetsu and its clone siblings, it was actually Black Zetsu pulling the transformed humans from Kaguya's Infinite Tsukuyomi out of the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, merging them with the essence of the Hashirama plant clone Madara created to give them a diluted Wood Release. When Madara was on the verge of death, he believed he had created Black Zetsu by imbuing his will into half of White Zetsu, and that the complete Zetsu was partially his clone. In reality, it was Black Zetsu coming out of Madara's body after hiding inside of his body during his death. Zetsu later accompanied Obito Uchiha to Amegakure to locate Nagato, who had unknowingly been given Madara's Rinnegan as a child, and watched as Obito introduced himself as Madara Uchiha"

"At this time the members of the Akatsuki were wondering by the day Deidara Committed suicide while fighting with Sasuke ."

"Let me guess he tried to do more than he could," said Kisame

"Yes he did" answered Hinata" Hidan Yugakure who couldn't be killed was Buried alive by Shikamaru."

"Why?" asked Shikamaru doing something like that was too troublesome

"Kakuzu Takigakure was Killed by Kakashi. Kisame was still alive at this time, Nagato did a very great thing and Committed suicide…"

Before she could continue Narotu rose and said" How can you say he did a good thing that he died." the young blond's bright blue eyes had turned the darkest violet everyone had ever seen so much so that people were worried that the Kyuubi could be released.

Hinata having seen that look many times on the man she had married wasn't concerned at all and chuckled getting weird looks from everyone" You know Naruto you really do have your father's eyes." that statement stopped everything he was about to say and do.

"What do you mean?" asked the future Hokage

"Not the shape." said Itachi" that's all Aunt Kushina but yeah you are right everything else about his eyes are his father's."

Naruto's head shot up with such speed that would've put his father to shame and looked at the handsome Uchiha asking" You knew my father?"

Itachi chuckled and said," Well, of course, I did our patents were great friends and he raised almost as much as my own dad."

Hurt Naruto asked," Why did no one tell me?"

"It was for your own good," answered Itachi telling him what many others had told him today that very same thing but he didn't understand who was his father that he needed so much protection from enemies of a man long dead.

"Hinata?" asked Itachi getting the attention of the future woman" What happened to me you never looked at me in the eye when you said what happened to everyone?"

Hinata looked at the older Uchiha the men that had done so much for the village and the men both Naruto and Sasuke loved" Unfortunately you succumbed to the illness you have been suffering for many years while fighting with Sasuke."

The older Uchiha nodded his head he had known it was coming but he had to ask" Do I achieve my goal?"

Hinata nodded while Minato and the others were upset and wanted to object but they were interrupted by Sasuke" What illness?"

No one answered the young Uchiha and Itachi asked: "What happened to the others?"

"Konan and Orochimaru left organization while Sasori was Killed by Chiyo," said Hinata and the others nodded

"Tobi's Akatsuki Tobi approached Akatsuki in order to get close to Nagato, whose Rinnegan he needed to complete the Eye of the Moon Plan. Over the years, he remained in the shadows, allowing Nagato to appear to the world as Akatsuki's leader while Tobi manipulated him towards his desired ends, specifically capturing all nine tailed beasts so that he can restore the Ten-Tails and use it to cast the Infinite Tsukuyomi on the world, ending all conflict by trapping everyone in a dream."

"I wasn't told that," said Jiraya him being one of the people who knew the most about the Akatsuki because of Itachi

"Tobi follows the Eye of the Moon Plan under instructions of the real Madara Uchiha, whose identity Tobi assumed after Madara's death. Madara intended Tobi to have Nagato revive him in the final stages of the plan, though Tobi had no plans to uphold that end of the plan and intended to use Nagato to revive himself should anything happen to him. However, this subterfuge was rendered moot by Nagato betraying Tobi and using the Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique to revive everyone he killed during his invasion of Konoha."  
"That's very nice of him," said Naruto

"Even before Nagato's death, Tobi takes a growing role in Akatsuki's activities, due in large part to Itachi Uchiha's death. He reveals himself to Kisame, who worked with him during their time in Kirigakure and is happy to collaborate with him yet again. He also convinces Sasuke and his team, Taka, to join forces with Akatsuki, an alliance that Tobi believes is worth the losses of all the other Akatsuki members. While Nagato goes after the Nine-Tails, Tobi sends Taka after the Eight-Tails, the only other remaining tailed beast. Although Taka initially appears successful, they are discovered to have been tricked by the Eight-Tails' jinchūriki, Killer B. When Zetsushortly afterward reports Nagato's own death, Tobi is deeply agitated by the setbacks, particularity Nagato's betrayal, and increasingly irritated by Naruto's constant thwarting of his plans. With their ranks so diminished and with the Five Great Shinobi Countries finally starting to mobilize against Akatsuki, both because of the attack on Konoha and the botched capture of Killer B, Tobi is forced to start taking drastic actions. He first sends Kisame to capture B and then sends Taka to attack the Five Kage Summit. Sasuke does not perform as well against the Five Kage as Tobi wished as he had hoped they would be weakened enough to be forced to negotiate. Instead, he must approach them diplomatically, asking that they help him complete his Eye of the Moon Plan by surrendering the Eight-Tails and Nine-Tails. They refuse, prompting Tobi to initiate the Fourth Shinobi World War. While preparing for war, Tobi is approached by Kabuto Yakushi, a former subordinate of Sasori and Orochimaru. Kabuto offers to bolster Akatsuki's fighting strength with the Impure World Reincarnation, reviving Akatsuki's past members and several other once-notable shinobi. Tobi is reluctant until Kabuto blackmails him by reviving the real Madara Uchiha, on whose name Tobi has been banking the credibility of his threats against the hidden villages. Tobi is forced to agree. He then goes to Amegakure to take Nagato's Rinnegan, killing Konan in the process. News eventually reaches them of Kisame's death, but Kisame is at least able to send them intel that enables Kabuto to strengthen Tobi 's White Zetsu Army."

"In the two days of the war between Akatsuki and the Allied Shinobi Forces, both sides suffer heavy casualties, yet Naruto and Killer B elude capture. When most of the White Zetsu were defeated and Kabuto was made to end the Impure World Reincarnation, Tobi, having no more options, prematurely revives the Ten-Tails. Madara, having escaped Kabuto's influence, lends a degree of support, eventually leading Tobi to become the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki. He is defeated by Naruto and Sasuke (who has since sided against Akatsuki) before he can perform the Infinite Tsukuyomi, and as a result, Tobi stops pursuing the Eye of the Moon Plan."

"With Tobi 's surrender, Akatsuki's schemes officially end. Madara perseveres, sealing the Ten-Tails into his body and successfully performing the Infinite Tsukuyomi. He is afterward betrayed by Black Zetsu, who has been scheming for centuries to revive Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, with first Madara, then Tobi, and then Akatsuki itself being mere pawns used in pursuit of that goal. Kaguya is restored using Madara as a medium but, with Tobi's help, she and Black Zetsu are defeated by Naruto and Sasuke and the Infinite Tsukuyomi is ended."

"YES." yelled Naruto jumping up and down

"As to what happened to the others. Black Zetsu was Sealed by Naruto while White Zetsu was Killed by Sasuke, Kisame Committed suicide on the Island Turtle.

"Before she says what happened to the next one I will invite someone else." said the godlike being snapping his fingers and another man appeared.

He wore an orange mask with a spiral pattern focused around his right eye and an Akatsuki cloak.

As soon as he saw him Minato jumped up shocking everyone" What's wrong Minato?" asked Fugaku his Sharingan active getting ready to jump in front of his friend looking at his other friends they were just the same the Hyuga twins had their Bakugan active and everyone else had their guard up.

Suddenly a"Hey" was heard making them turn to the younger blond who was put behind a wall of the three members of the Hokage Guard Platoon and the Inuzuka heiress.

The blond Hokage looked at the members of the Hokage Guard who nodded their heads like he spoke to them and said:" That's the man that caused the Kyuubi attack twelve years ago."

Everyone looked at the man who in turn looked at the god-like being that had brought him here.

"What am I doing here?"

"I and Lady Hinata over here are showing the future of a few people and in time we will discover things about the past two and you are part of those events."

"Who are you?" asked Obito the heiress

She smiled and said," My name was Hinata Hyūga the firstborn daughter of Hiashi Hyūga I believe you knew my father."

"How would he know me?" asked the Head of the Hyūga Clan still not moving from his place in front of the former Hokage

The Akatsuki member looked at everyone the Clan Heads protecting his former teacher and the Inuzuka Heiress and the member of the Hokage Platoon Protecting the young blond boy who looked identical to his sensei.

He snorted" You know I can't actually hurt him right?" that didn't stop them from glaring him

He started walking towards the young blond shinobi making those in front of him sighed their protection he said: "Well hello little guy last time I saw you you were just a newborn."

Naruto glared at him this was the guy who was responsible for the Kyuubi attack and the one responsible for turning his life upside-down from the day he was born.

"Stop scaring Naruto if you don't want to be on the other side of Fugaku's anger because no matter how good you are you aren't a match for him and you know it Obito Uchiha."

"That's impossible," said Kakashi jumping up surprising everyone

"You know him sensei?" asked Sakura

"Of course he knew him," said Itachi" Obito Uchiha was a member of a three-man team lead by Uncle Minato. He died during the Third war but I don't really know what happened."

As Itachi finished saying this he looked at Kakashi the only one who could say what happened" During the Third Shinobi World War, I was placed in charge of the team for a mission to destroy the Kannabi Bridge, which would hinder Iwagakure from using Kusagakure as a relief point."

The Tsuchikage glared at the people in question at that.

Kakashi looked at him and said"What it was war." and then continued"D-Sensei was soon called to the front lines, leaving us to complete the mission alone under my command. The three of us were discovered by Iwa-nin along the way and Rin was captured."

"What happened?" asked Sakura

"I elected to abandon Rin, believing it was more important to finish the mission before concerning themselves with her safety."

"But sensei you were the one that told us there is nothing more important than your teammates."

"Yes, and my sensei thought the same thing but at the time I was young and immature and my father had killed himself a short while earlier because he had chosen his friends before the mission and even those he had saved so my opinion on choosing others before the mission was a bit flawed."

Hinata continued" Obito became enraged at the idea and insisted that they focus on her rescue. When Kakashi refused, Obito left on his own, remarking that Kakashi was worse than trash for abandoning his friends. Obito located the cave the Iwa-nin were using as a hideout but was found by a camouflaged nin before he could launch a rescue. Kakashi, moved by Obito's earlier words, arrived in time to save him from the attack, but lost his left eye in the process."

"So that was when you lost your eye sensei?" asked Ino getting a nod from the Copy ninja

As Hinata continued while Sakumo was listening to what his son had done" From his desire to help Kakashi, Obito awakened his Sharingan, allowing him to see through the camouflage and kill him. Obito and Kakashi infiltrated the cave and released Rin from her restraints. Her captor, caused the cave to collapse around them. As the team ran for the exit, Kakashi was struck in his blind spot and fell. When Obito noticed that Kakashi was about to be hit by a falling boulder, Obito pushed him out of the way and became trapped in his place. With the right side of his body crushed and no way to free himself, Obito accepted his fate and made an offering: to give Kakashi his left Sharingan Rin performed the transplant and, once the procedure was finished, Kakashi used his new Sharingan to kill the nin. Iwa reinforcements quickly began to further compress the rubble, forcing Kakashi and Rin to leave Obito behind. Kakashi and Rin were rescued by Minato and, when they returned to Konoha, Obito's name was engraved on the village's Memorial Stone. "

"Where were you?" asked Hshiram Senju accurately

What the first Hokage said made everyone from Konoha glare at him the black-haired shinobi may have been their founder but the blond-haired Hokage was their hero and no one would say anything against him.

"Hey dint speak to my sensei like that," said Obito despite what had happened that man still was important to him because of the fact he was the only one to believe in him.

"But how did you survive Obito why didn't you return?" asked Kakashi" Do you know how upset sensei was after you died he felt like he had failed you."

The Uchiha revived his mask and looked at his sensei and said" I never meant for you to get hurt sensei during the Kyuubi attack. That's why I was fighting you for a long time so that you would've had time to go and do something stupid as you did."

Blue eyes looked at him there wasn't hatred in them just understanding like it always had" I know Obito but what happened why didn't you return you knew you were always welcome."

"While everyone thought I had died in actuality, I was rescued by White Zetsu under orders from an elderly Madara. He brought me to Mountains' Graveyard and tended to my injuries, removing those body parts too damaged to be healed and replacing them with limbs cultivated from the cells of Hashirama Senju."

"Arg again with this," said Hashirama again looking a bit green

"Well despite my injuries, my right Sharingan had survived intact. Although I felt frightened by Madara, I felt indebted to him for saving my life and was willing to render any assistance I could, an offer Madara made clear he would collect upon. I began a long rehabilitation process, eager to recover enough for me to return to Konoha and help his friends and the village with war."

"So what happened that changed your mind?" asked Minato still not accusing his student and looking at him understand

While his sensei's look put him at ease the looks of the other Clan Heads didn't do the same through he understood after what he had done" With the help of White Zetsu and another spiral-faced Zetsu he nicknamed Guruguru, I became accustomed to my replacement limbs and the abilities they granted to me. All the while, Madara would tell me about the harsh realities of the world and his plan to save it, which I Uchiha disregarded.

"During the end of my recuperation process, White Zetsu informed me that Kakashi and Rin were elsewhere about to be killed by Kirigakure ninja. I wanted to help them, which Guruguru offered to help with by encasing me with its body. Before leaving, I told Madara that I wouldn't be returning. Guruguru directed me to Rin and Kakashi's location. When they arrived they found Rin and Kakashi surrounded by Kiri-nin and Kakashi plunging his Chidori through Rin's heart."

"Sensei!" said the girl looking at him shocked many were looking at him the same way The copy ninja" I guess he didn't tell you what happened to make me do that right?"

The other Uchiha shook his head" Rin was forcibly made into the jinchūriki of the Three-Tails, as an elaborate scheme by Kirigakure to destroy her village. Rin, however, would ultimately sacrifice herself to ensure the safety of the people she loved. I didn't attack her she jumped into my attack dying."

Everyone turned to the Mizukage who looked just as shocked as everyone else.

"That wasn't what exactly happened." said Hinata" Rin was secretly kidnapped by Madara Uchiha under the guise of Kirigakure's doing and had Isobu sealed into her. She was also branded with the Forbidden Individual Curse Tag and programmed so that the tailed beast would be let loose within Konoha once she and Kakashi returned to the village. She was soon rescued by Kakashi. To ensure the retrieval of the tailed beast, various jōnin and Anbu-level Kiri shinobi were sent to "chase" after them. Surmising the true reason she was made a jinchūriki, Rin being unable to take her own life asked Kakashi to kill her in order to protect the village, which Kakashi refused, stating that he had vowed to Obito to protect her by any means necessary. She then jumped into his attack dying."

"Why would he do something like that?" asked Naruto his bright blue eye moist making everyone even Obito flinch none of the liked that look in those eyes

"I think I know why. Rin's death caused each of our Sharingan to mature into Mangekyō Sharingan, a process that also caused Kakashi to pass out. Enraged by what had happened, I used a combination of his Mangekyō Sharingan's Kamui and the Wood Release of Guruguru's body to slaughter the Kirigakure ninja. I then returned to Mountains' Graveyard, vowing to do anything for Madara if it could bring all three of us together again. Madara explained his Eye of the Moon Plan, which would replace the contemporary world of violence and death with one where nobody ever needs to die. I was, of course, intrigued after all remember what sensei told us was his dream."

The last part was directed at Kakashi who answered" Peace between every village in the Shinobi war. You know you didn't see that part of the future but apparently we achieved that."

"Really." said the Akatsuki member looking at the future Hinata who nodded her head" Great. Well after that happened Madara imparted all of his knowledge and plans in me and taught me about abilities he would need moving forward, entrusted him with his possessions, and manifested Black Zetsu to act as a guide. Having left almost all that he had to me, Madara disconnected himself from the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path that was keeping him alive and told him that until his revival, he was to act as Madara Uchiha. So what happened to me?"

"In a couple of years around five to be exact there will be a battle between you, Madara and the ten-tail beast and the Shinobi Union in the end when you realized that what you wanted and what was happening was not the same thing you saved Naruto's life and in the end, you were Killed by Kaguya Ōtsutsuki."

The older Uchiha nodded his head" I guess it was time for it to happen but I am glad my death wasn't in vain and I help a bit."

"You did very much." answered the white-eyed woman

Trying to remove the pitty gazes from him he said," So if we are seeing the future whose turn is next."

The godlike begun answered," Next is Tsunade Senju."


	17. Tsunade Senju

I don't really remember when Sai's brother died so I am writing as already deceased.

The votes of the polls:

Mito- 6 votes

Minako- 1 vote

Mikoto- 1 vote

Continue voting if you want to be the one to decide the name

* * *

Chapter 17

Tsunade Senju

The Senju kunoichi was about to go to watch her future when Hinata stopped her.

"Before you do that Lady Tsunade we need to add two more people here," she said looking at the old man

The godlike figure snapped his fingers and two people appeared. Both were males.

One had short, straight black hair and dark eyes which contrasts with his translucent-looking pale skin. He was carrying a small backpack with his brush, scrolls, and ninja ink in it. He wore a short black-and-grey jacket with red straps The rest of his outfit consisted of a high-collared midriff shirt, black pants, shinobi sandals and gloves with his index and thumb fingers exposed, most likely to facilitate the use of his drawing based techniques his jacket has a long right and short left sleeves. Despite his different hair-style and skin-tone, he physically resembled Sasuke and was very handsome.

The other one had had grey hair and light-colored eyes; he wore the official uniform of the Anbu and carried giant shuriken as well as a tantō on his back. He wore the same clothes as the other one.

"What am I doing here?" asked Sai looking around and then he saw his brother who had been dead for a while" Shin what are you doing here?"

"I really don't know." answered the gray-haired young man

"I brought you here," said the ancient creature" Lady Hinata and I are showing the future of a few people and you two are invited."

"But why?" said Shin" I am dead and my brother is..." he was about to continue but the seal in his young forbite him from doing it

"I know what you meant Shin," said Hinata

Both the grey-haired man and the black-haired man looked at her with the older asking" How did you know my name?"

"Your brother Sai is a friend of mine." at the look from the future team seven-member she continued" Well, he will be one in the future."

"But..." said the black-haired young man

"Don't worry about it." continued Hinata" These are Sai and Shin."

Ino who hadn't been looking at them for the moment turned and looked at the new people when her eyes met a pair of black ones, she froze the Root member did the same thing as he looked at those beautiful blue eyes.

"SAI," ordered Danzō getting the Root member's attention

"Yes, Danzō-Sama." He turned to the Root leader he gazes hard and emotionless.

As she saw this Hinata flinched Ino had spent years trying to make him feel and she had almost forgotten how he was before almost.

Tsunade did what she had set to do before and infused a bit of her chakra into the sphere and like it had happened before it showed her future.

**Tsunade hadn't changed at all even if she was around seventy in that vision of the future or even more. The slug Sannin was sitting in front of a lake looking deep into it like it would tell her anything. Her golden eyes were even brighter because of the tears they had clearly spread not long ago.**

"Why am I seeing the past?" asked Tsunade

"What do you mean?" asked Dan

"That's what I did when my son died." answered Tsunade " I don't want to relive that it was the worst moment of my life."

"Thus, isn't that you will see," answered Hinata clearly sad knowing very well what time this was

**"Stop hiding Konohamaru," said Tsunade speaking after a while**

**Konohamaru had slightly spiky brown hair, blue eyes looking very much like his uncle and grandfather even having a bore like his uncle. He wore his scarf with dark blue pants, black sandals, and while on duty, he wears a flak jacket with a red armband on his left arm that has his clan's emblem on.**

"Wait," said Konohamaru " That's me?" at Hinata's nod he continued " Uau. I am a Jōnin." he was so excited.

His friends were looking at him too they both were excited for him too.

**"I didn't want to disturb you," said Konohamaru looking at the former Hokage with sad eyes**

"I don't understand what is going on." said the little boy

**Konohamaru took from behind his back, a hat a very familiar red and white hat, and handed it to the only female Hokage." I am sorry to inform you that..." he was about to continue when Tsunade stopped him**

**"My oldest great-grandson is dead I know my slugs told me. Why do you think I am here?" while she posed a question, she didn't wait for an answer but continued" I was here when your grandfather told me, my son was dead and when my youngest grandson died."**

Tsunade in the past looked just as upset she had figured she would outlive her son and later had thought of the possibility to outlive her grandson but she never thought it possible she would outlive a greatgrandchild too.

**She turned to her teacher's grandson now the Head of his own Clan and took the hat from his hands looking at it remembering the people she loved that had died for that hat and said," Now it's your turn to be the Hokage again Lord Eighth."**

"I became the Hokage!" said Konohamaru excited at the fact

"Yes, after the Seventh Hokage died while in office you because his successor after a few years you retired and the Ninth took your place." her voice and eyes were sad for a reason they didn't understand

"I am very proud of you," said Hizuren to his only grandchild who smiled despite the fact it wasn't his dream right now to become the Hokage that wasn't something he would say no to.

**"I don't think I can do it not again not after what just happened." his eyes looked older than they should have been and so sad it broke everyone's hearts. "You know when I was young, I thought my grandfather shouldn't have died but right now when I am in a place that he could've been, I am glad he died before he had to lose one of his students."**

**"It wasn't your fault..." said Tsunade but she was interrupted**

**"He was my student I should have been there to protect him."**

The young man's eyes saddened as he heard that he didn't need to know the story to know how hurt his future self was.

"It isn't," said Jiraiya looking at his sensei's grandson

"How do you know?" he asked but as soon as those words left his mouth, he remembered that the Sanin had lost a student too.

"It's all right everything it's ok." said the former Hokage looking at the young boy the moment his bright blue eyes met those of the little boy, nothing seemed to matter anymore every fear and bad emotion he had seemed to feel disappeared and he was calm and happy again

When those blue eyes turned somewhere it seemed like he woke up from a trance" What just happened?" he asked

"Minato-sensei has that ability he made you forget why you were upset. Why do you think they say he could end conflicts only with one look?"

"Wait if you could do that why didn't you use it during the war?" asked Ino

The blond man turned to her and she took a step back because his eyes seemed to pierce into her soul" Because it takes a lot of concentration to do it on only one person it would be impossible to do it in more than one at the time. And before you ask no there isn't anyone else that can do it my father's clan has become extinct."

Everyone nodded their heads

**"It wasn't your fault Konohamaru and it never will be." the older woman said**

**"But..."**

**"Trust me, I had to bury my son, my grandson and now my great-grandson it isn't your fault they were built that way to sacrifice for the village and nothing would stop them from doing it." turning her eyes to the blue sky she finished" I blame Dan for that."**

"Hey," said the green-eyed man looking at his beloved

"Well it's true they got that from you." answered the future Hokage smirking

"Says the granddaughter of the First Hokage." said woman huffed and turned her head away so that he wouldn't see her smiling

Minato was looking at his parents with his eyes shining so he didn't notice the other dead people nor did he notice the young genius looking at him with curious eyes?

**"I just wish I could turn back time or for this to be just a dream and nothing more."**

**"Well it isn't and you can't do it now suck it up and don't make his sacrifice worthless Konoha needs a Hokage now more than ever." while her words were harsh, he understood why she told him those**

**"I know," he said sighing sadly turning" I guess I have to go now."**

**"Don't worry I will make sure everything is ready for the funeral." with one last sad look at the older woman he left**

**Suddenly Tsunade heard the ruffling of leaves and looked around throwing a kunai towards the noise, her kunai was intercepted by another, and from when the noise had come from a figure appeared.**

**The young man was wearing the ANBU uniform with a mask on his face. The only things they could see about him were his longish light blue hair and how tall he was.**

**He opened his mouth and a deep voice said," It's that the way to say hello to your great-grandson."**

"Her what?" asked Nawaki," I thought he was dead?"

"Her firstborn great-grandson yes but that one is her second-born great-grandson."

"How many do we have in total?" asked Dan genuinely curious

Unknown to anyone Minato and Kakashi turned at the question too they too wanted to know the answer

"You have five in total all from the youngest a girl born when your grandson was around sixteen years old, and then no one until he was seventy-seven when he had two boys, then a girl and then another boy." the green-eyed man nodded his head

**Looking at the young man from the top to bottom with a critical eye " Are you ok?"**

**The younger man chuckled and removed his mask revealing his amazing dark green eyes making everyone see how good looking he was.**

At the gasp from Tsunade, everyone looked at her" What's wrong Tsunade?" asked Mito her granddaughter

"That boy looks exactly like Dan did when I first met him."

Before anyone could say anything else Hinata said," Well he is supposed to look like him." but she didn't continue

**"Yes, I am fine I wasn't hurt that much during the fight and you know I heal really fast. You don't have to worry."**

**"I have every right to worry about you," she said looking the young man in the eye" Dan"**

**The moment that word left her mouth her eyes softened a lot making her look younger than she really was**

His name shocked everyone and many turned to the green-eyed man in front of them who was just as shocked as everyone else.

He turned to the former Hyūga and asked," What is the meaning of this."

She chuckled and said," The meaning of this is that your grandson wanted to name his second-born son after you."

Before the older man could talk everyone turned their attention to the future.

**"I know." said the man is now known as Dan**

**"You know you could become the Hokage if you want too."**

**"I know Uncle Konohamaru asked. But I think Konoha has had enough of brother Hokage."**

**While many thought he meant the Senju brothers he actually meant another set too" And besides I am twenty-five I will be dead in two years' time."  
"Don't remind me." said the woman sighing hatting that fact**

**"Come on Granny, I want to make sure mother is ok after what just happened today."**

**They both started walking towards the Village.**

Another one was ready to step forward when the vision of the future started again


	18. Tsunade Senju pt 2

The results of the coting please continue voting.

1 Mito- 6

2 Minako-1

3 Mikoto-1

* * *

Chapter 18

Tsunade Senju pt. 2

**TWO YEARS LATER.**

**Lady Tsunade was again the first person that they saw through this time she had a little baby around two years old in her arms.**

**The only thing about the baby they could see was his spiky blond hair because he was sleeping in her arms.**

"Who's that?" asked Mito

While Tsunade was looking at the baby in her arms just because she couldn't look at his face that didn't mean she couldn't put two and two together her baby boy slept in just the same way as that child.

Minato was looking at the child in his mother's arms too and he did a bit of math and realized that that little baby had to be his great-grandson there was no other way.

As he realized that the blue-eyed Hokage thought _'Uau doesn't that make me feel old.' _But even as he thought that he couldn't stop looking at the little baby wondering about everything in regards to the boy

Everyone who knew the connection between the blond-haired Hokage and his family easily realized who the baby was.

"That would be Tsunade and Dan's second-born great-great-grandson."

"Second?" asked both of them at the same time but they didn't get an answer from the pale-eyed woman

**As the former Hokage entered the Hokage tower everyone moved away from her and looked at her with sad eyes and solemn faces. Like the former Hokage and the little boy in her arms, everyone was dressed in black funeral clothes.**

The Tsunade of the past had a bad feeling about what was going to happen when she reached her destination especially seeing at the time between the two videos and the looks, everyone was giving her.

**Entering without knocking in the Hokage's office the blond-haired kunoichi looked at Konohamaru who apparently was again the Hokage also dressed in black and with the same solemn look on his face and sad eyes.**

**"Lady Tsunade..." started the brown-haired man but was stopped by the older woman**

**"I thought I told you a long time to stop calling me that." said the blond woman but then sighed and said, "Just tell me where is he is you don't need to tell me how sorry you are it won't change anything and it won't make me feel any better so don't bother."**

**After having lost so many people she had gotten used to losing people she cared about and she couldn't deal with people saying how sorry they were when they just couldn't understand what she was going through.**

**She knew very well that he would die had prepared for this day since the day he was born like she had done when her son and grandson were born so many years ago.**

**"I still am sorry for Dan I shouldn't have sent him on that mission."  
The older woman sighed knowing that it wasn't worth trying to tell him it wasn't his fault it happened when someone important to you died.**

"No, not again," said Tsunade two tears came from her eyes, and the moment her fiancé took her into his arms she buried her face in his shoulder.

Her son looked at her his eyes too sad at the news she was the strongest woman he knew and he knew a number of them so seeing her like this was very hard for him.

A number of hands-on his shoulder brought him back to the present and he looked at his closest friends the only ones who know the truth of the pain, he had gone through.

_'Are you ok?' _while Hizashi hadn't spoken he didn't need to they knew each other too good for that

_'Fine.'_ He didn't speak either and he was fine he was dead the death of his descendants wouldn't affect him but his mother, sons, and everyone who is still alive at the time he just doesn't want to see his mother who sacrificed everything for him upset.

"I am sorry," said Konohamaru looking at his grandfather's student who just smiled at him

"Don't worry about it they can't be stopped when it comes to the village."

**The Hokage sighed looking at the older woman with sad eyes and said," He is At the other room I think he is sleeping."**

**Moving the little boy in her arms and putting it in the other man's arms the former Hokage went to the room she knew he would be.**

**The Hokage looked at the little boy in his arms and smiled saying" Hello little let me show you how you will become the Hokage in the future."**

"Does he want to become the Hokage?" asked Hashirama looking at his descendant everyone was curious at that too

"You will just have to wait and see." said the woman from the future

**At the door, there were two people both around their late twenties and everyone would clearly see what Clan they belonged to.**

**The first one was clearly a Nara he bore a strong resemblance to the heir of the Nara clan and the head of said Clan.**

**He had black-colored, spiky hair, tied up in a ponytail, and while his eyes were darker than his other family members on closer inspection, they like the night sky a color not found in Konoha. Unlike Shikamaru, the boy had sharper facial expressions a trait he most likely had inherited from his mother. He wore the common ANBU uniform with the mask tied to his waist. He wears his forehead protector wrapped around one of his sleeves. As customary of his clan, both of his ears are pierced by grey stud earrings.**

"Shikamaru," said Shikaku

"Yes, Dad."

"I think that boy is your son." as he said that he looked at the woman from the future waiting for her answer as was the younger Nara

"Yes, he is Shikamaru's son his second-born son in fact," answered Hinata making the future Clan Head gasp and look at the young man more clearly

**The other boy was clearly an Uchiha he had the pale complexion and dark raven hair which were long and pulled into a low ponytail. He too wore the ANBU uniform with the mask on the opposite side was another young man. His eyes were just as unique as if he had the Sharingan they were a very dark green color.**

**Like the other man looked extremely similar to the two Naras this one looked very similar to the two Uchiha brothers.**

"And I am guessing that is Sasuke's son," said Fugaku looking at the young man

"His second-born son yes. Their firstborns are kind of like the three of you were when you were young."

The two Clan Heads in question nodded and smiled it was nice to know that their relationship had survived everything for generations after them.

**"Shikadai," she said nodding and smiling at the young Nara who smiled back even if his like hers was sad.**

"Shikadai," whispered Shikamaru looking at his son drinking the sight of him

"Those eyes" mumbled Shikaku

Everyone turned to look at the Nara Head but it was Hizashi who asked him" What about his eyes?"

"They are black, not brown like the Nara's usually have don't you notice."

"You are right." said Fugaku looking at them" Maybe he had inherited from his mother, after all, he had sharper facial expressions which neither of you has."

Future Hinata chuckled when the Nara Clan head looked at her and said," You are right he has inherited those things from his mother's family."

"So." said Minato" Are their sons close with each other." looking at Sasuke and Shikamaru

"Yeah quite close," said Hinata smiling

"Well that doesn't surprise me." said the Head of the Hyūga Clan" As close as their fathers were it would be impossible for them no to be."

"I know." said Inoichi" Let's just hope they aren't as annoyingly overprotective as their fathers Hia."

Glaring at the mind walker while the others laughed the two heads said" Look who is talking." looking at all of them

After that, no one of them talked silently agreeing with them.

While everyone was discussing Karura was looking at the young man in question for some reason his eyes looked way too familiar to her.

**The young man opened his mouth like he wanted to say something but stopped when the older woman raised her hand" Don't you dare apologize Shikadai Nara. His death wasn't your fault and I am glad that the two of you are ok."**

**"But..." said the young Uchiha**

**"Don't make me say it again Itachi Uchiha." this time her eyes were hard like a grandmother scrolling her grandchildren**

"Wait, what?" said the oldest Uchiha brother for the first people seeing the emotion in his face confusion being the most prevalent

"Yeah," said Hinata" Sasuke named his second son after you."

"But why?" asked the Akatsuki member his brother looking just as shocked

"When you died, he learned the truth of what you did he let go of his hatred for you and allowed himself to love you like he did when you both were younger. Through that doesn't mean he still doesn't consider it a blow to his pride that you were basically defeating him even when you were blind and an inch from dying."

The older Uchiha chuckled" I don't doubt it."

The younger Uchiha scowled he knew his brother was better than him hell he was a prodigy considered one of the best Shinobis in history and he wasn't yet twenty but it still hurt to know that he wouldn't be able to defeat his brother before he died.

**"I'm sorry." answered the Uchiha**

**"Where is he?" asked the blond Kunoichi**

**Two dark-haired men turned towards the door that they had been standing in front of and nodded.**

"So, I am guessing whomever this person is we will find out when the door opens," they asked getting a nod from the woman of the future.

She looked at the future so sad and hurt and while everyone was curious none asked because of that very same look.

**The blond-haired woman entered the room it was a simple room with nothing else except for a crib at the far end of the room.**

**The older woman didn't look around she just marched straight towards the crib and looked down.**

**Inside there was a newborn baby with spike-ish blue hair he looked so small and fragile but the moment she looked at him Tsunade smiled a sad smile but a smile neither of less and she took him in her arms rocking him.**

"He is related to me, isn't he?" asked Tsunade as she looked at herself it was impossible for him to not be after all that was the same smile she had had when she had first seen both her son and grandson after the death of their respective fathers.

"Yes, he is," said Hinata drying tears from her eyes even after so many years it still hurt to remember that she had outlived all of her sons and a number of grandsons.

"He is Dan's son and at only one day old he is an orphan."

"What happened?" asked Dan hiding the fact he was upset and that he was blaming himself, after all, it had been his genes that they were dying as young as they were.

The woman shook her head like she was trying to erase bad memories," It doesn't matter his father died fighting for the village he loved that's all it matters in the end."

"Why?" asked Naruto looking the woman he would apparently marry in the future" Why all its matter is that he died for the Village doesn't anyone cares that he is dead."

"They do everyone did. His best friends were devasted as were his siblings but when you know it's very possible for them to die sooner rather than later it's easier to get along with it."

Naruto still didn't look happy with it but closed his mouth when Itachi kneeled down in front of him" She doesn't mean like what she means is that the fact he died for a cause he belied it made it easier for everyone to accept it. Like when my godfather, your father died knowing he had died for something important it made it easier for everyone to get through the pain."

The only people who noticed that he said the names of the Fourth Hokage and Naruto's father like he was speaking about the same person was the Second Hokage, Temari, and Shikamaru and they narrowed their eyes at that

"I guess you are right when I die, I want to die for the village too," said Naruto remembering what Kakashi had said about the stone that barred the names of those who died for the village.

Suddenly he remembered something" Kakashi-sensei," he said getting the attention on the older man" Are the names of mom and dad in that stone you told us a while ago?"

When he asked that every member of Konoha 12 look at the older man waiting for his answer" Yes their names, grandpa's name as well as a number of other families members."

"Really?" asked Naruto looking at him with big blue eyes not really believing him

"Really." answered the Copy Ninja eye smiling

"Before we continue." said Hinata" Dan I would appreciate if you didn't blame yourself for what it's happening."

Shocking green eyes turned towards the woman" How did you know?"

"MY father and uncle both were very close to your son and I was quite close to your grandson the three of you aren't so different from each other you know that."

_'Not to mention that I gave birth and raised your greatgrandchildren.'_ Thought the former Hyūga but didn't say it out loud

**"Hello sweetie." said the former Hokage looking at the little boy in her arms" I am so sorry that your daddy will never be able to see you grow up but don't worry you have an enormous family that will always love no matter what."**

**She bent down and kissed his forehead and whispered to him" I love you so much, baby. You, your cousins, your aunts, and uncles are the most important thing in my life."**

"I thought you said we had three great-grandsons and by my counting, we have one left," said Dan looking at the woman

Tsunade chuckled and said" I believe that's only biologically." getting looks from everyone she continued" Your son didn't only have the habit of adopting children he also had the habit of adopting siblings."

"Oh."

"So," said Sakumo" He takes after Dan in that regard." looking at his friend and his son's teacher. He didn't understand how no one had put two and two together that they were related but he wasn't about to mention that.


End file.
